Heroes Unite
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: 11th story in Love's Destiny arc. What happens when our favorite demons need help? They get it from King Yemma’s secret weapons. What all happens when two heroic teams collide under one roof.
1. A Night Out

ssdragonlady Here!

First off, the disclaimer….I don't own any of the original characters that I use in this story. They belong to who created them or who currently owns them. I just borrowed them for a bit and added a few characters of my own.

Second, this story will contain Male/Male and Male/Female pairings. If you don't like this, please turn back now. You have been warned so send no flames because of the pairings. The pairings are as follows. Hiei/Kurama, Trunks/Pan, Goten/Bra, Vegeta/Bulma, Goku/Chi Chi, and Gohan/Videl.

This story is a crossover of my previous stories and a sequel too. One of the stories is Dragon Ball Z/GT and the others is Yu Yu Hakusho. You should read those stories first, so you know all the characters and what is going on. Check back in a few days to began reading this one.

Waits………………………………...

Welcome back! Co-written with my sister Stratas. If you like this one check out her story Realm of Dorkdom, in her own words it's a hysterical, stupid, pointless story that pokes fun at myself, her and our cousin, and of course our love for anime. She also has a Bulma/Vegeta and a Inuyasha/Kagome, so go check them out too.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

If anyone doesn't know what anime Dragon Ball Z is or need to know all the characters then please go here. Also one last thing this story is mostly written from Hiei's and Kurama's point of view. It will revolve around them and their family.

Anyway, on with the story! I hope you like it! Wow, that was a long AN!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 1 of 30

A Night Out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bright sunny afternoon found the Saiyan adult males training in the Gravity Room, as usual, until Bulma's voice sounded over the intercom. "Lunch is ready!" These three little words had most of the Saiyans scrambling for the dining room with Vegeta following at what he thought was a dignified pace. He walked into the room to see the others Saiyans sitting as the huge table waiting impatiently on him, having already been chastised for trying to make a grab at the food. But what the others didn't notice was that something was missing. "Where are all the brats?"

"What do you mean," Bulma asked nervously.

"It's pretty hard to misplace eight brats."

"I um -" Bulma stuttered

"They're up in the game room, they've already eaten," Vidal quickly interjected.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at their suspicious behavior, but shrugged it off when he felt another hunger pain. He sat down and all hell broke lose as the Saiyans dove into the food. When things finally started to calm down after the mad dash and the eating frenzy that followed, the women of the group gave a quick glance at each other. They decided that it was time to spring their surprise on the sated males, before they could retreat to their sanctuary.

Bulma smiled sweetly at Vegeta, causing a look of pure horror to cross the proud Saiyan's face and a dawning realization that he should have left the room as soon as he finished the last crumbs off his plate. He stood up and tried to make his escape, but Bulma grabbed him as he headed for the door. "Boys, we have come to a decision. All of you are going to take us out tonight, to get away from the spawns upstairs."

"You're crazy woman, if you think I'm taking you anywhere." The rest of the men slinked back in their chairs, knowing that Vegeta just lost the augment. Goku even stopped licking his plate raising an eyebrow in question, knowing that it was over before it even began. Goku deciding to save who he could grabbed onto his nearest boys and stuck his fingers to his forehead before yelling "Hang on!" .

"Don't even think about" Chi Chi yelled hitting his hand, making him smack himself instead.

"You all are taking us whether you want to or not" Pan yelled at Trunks' retreating figure. He was trying for the back door.

"But-" Goten started.

"No buts, Goten. We even arranged a baby sitter to come over." Bra stated sending a glare his way. After several more escape attempts and a round of the usual threats the men had no choice, but to give in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just finished getting ready for their unknown night out, when the poor unsuspecting babysitter showed up. Pan quickly ushered him inside yelling up the stairs, "Quick get the men, he's here!" The women herded the men out the door, with the sitter getting the feeling that he was in for more then what he thought.

"Bye Grandpa, see you later," Pan said, pulling Trunks behind her.

"What-"

"Don't worry Hercule the kids have been fed and are up in the game room playing," Chi Chi said, following Pan, and pulling Goku with her. The rest of the women walked out, pulling their mates along as well. They had just made it out the door when a large explosion followed by a shower of glass came from a upstairs window.

"They're all yours," The Saiyan women shouted, taking to the air with their mates.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hercule heard a crash upstairs and turned with a sigh, entering the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Saiyans landed at a small white building with a steeple and a parking lot full of cars. The women drug their mates inside, pushing them toward a long row of tables. The men sat down looking around them at the old women and men hunched over their tables playing what looks like thirty cards or more with numbers printed on them. Plastic chips where scattered over the tops of these cards and small, naked, spiky haired dolls sat on the tables in front of them, as if watching over the player.

The Saiyan women walked over to an older man, sitting in the far corner. They quickly exchanged money for small slips of paper before heading back over to their mates. They handed a piece of paper to each male before going over to a large bin and pulling out stacks of cards. They walked back over to the table and paired off quickly, explaining the rules of the game to their ever growing angry mates. Vegeta sat actively growling as the game began.

"B 14," Called the loud voice. The older people quickly began checking over their cards and marking off the number. Vegeta scanned his card and found the number, he dropped a chip over it before yelling. "Bingo!" Every head in the placed turned with an evil glare, while Bulma tried to hide her face and kicked him under the table.

"You can't call bingo after one number," A nearby old wrinkled bat, spat out. Vegeta shot her a glare that didn't seem to faze her.

"You have to have a certain pattern before you can call bingo. Look up at the board, if your checked off numbers match the pattern, then you can call," Bulma said, trying to explain the game again.

"O 66!" Vegeta started to scan his card when it seemed like every old bat in the place began ringing bells. The males of the group raised their head and looked at the people of the room like they had lost their minds, they jumped in surprise when their mates joined in the ringing with bells they have seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.

"I 22." That caused everyone in the room to began clucking like chickens. The men shook their heads at the stupidity of the people and marked off their cards.

"B 5" Came the next number called. The whole room scanned their cards yet again.

"G 50!" The caller shouted. Vegeta quickly scanned his card seeing that he had the number. He checked it off and glanced up at the board. Looking up at the flashing patterns on the screen, he noticed one pattern matching his only card.

"Bingo," he yelled with a smirk. Everyone turned to him with a glare disbelieving that he had actually won after four numbers.

"Vegeta, I've already told you-"

"Woman, enough! If you'll pay attention, my card does match." Bulma raised an eyebrow at him, but leaned over to see that he had indeed matched the numbers, giving him 1 line across the middle. Bulma looked back up to see the caller drawing the next number.

"No. BINGO!" Bulma yelled, gaining the attention of all the old people once again. The spotter sighed and walked over to their table to check his card. He leaned over and quickly called back the numbers, confirming that Vegeta had won.

"Congratulations, that closes that portion of the game with one winner. Please reset your cards now. Moving on to the next round, you will need the inside four corners," the bingo caller said, moving on. As he began the next game the spotter came back and handed Vegeta his prize.

"What? Five dollars? What the hell kind of prize it that!"

"Shut up Vegeta, this is a church, what did you expect," Bulma asked, glaring at her mate.

Vegeta's low rumbling growl singled to Bulma, that she had won that round. 'Bulma 1, Vegeta 0' she cackled to herself.

As the game continued , some of the Saiyan males slowly disappeared, leaving Vegeta and Goku alone at the table with all of the women. 'That stupid idiot is turning into one of the women, he's playing seventy-five of them blasted human cards,' Vegeta growled to himself glancing to Goku. 'At least the brats, slipped away without much trouble. Maybe I can too.'

Finally, intermission was called giving everyone a quick break. "Alright," Chi Chi said, standing up and stretching. "Goku, go outside and hunt Gohan down. You both have better be back in a few minutes."

"Vegeta, go get Trunks and Goten out of the bathroom. They're been in there for the last hour, people are going to begin to wonder about them," Bulma said, walking with Chi Chi to the snack bar. Vegeta walked over to the men's room while Goku headed outside. He slammed the door open before walking in, finding his son and Goten pressed against the wall, staring at the ceiling, trying to stay out of all the old men's way in their hurry to reach the stalls.

"Having fun?"

"Dad!"

"Vegeta!"

"Don't even think, that you two are going to get away with hiding in here, while I'm stuck out there with all of them, and your Baka of a father, Goten. He's out there playing seventy-five cards for Dende's sake. Now both of you get your asses out there!"

"But…… Vegeta you could hide in here with us," Goten said, trying to bribe him.

"Yeah, Father. There's plenty of room, and I doubt mom will come in looking for us." Vegeta seemed ready to argue, but changed his mind and headed over to lean against the wall by his son.

"By the way, your mother said that people are beginning to wonder about both of you in here."

"What do you mean," Goten asked, leaning out so that he could look at Vegeta.

"I mean, people are going to think that you two are gay," Vegeta replied, with a smirk.

"Let them think whatever they want to. I'm not coming out of here until we're leaving to go home. Besides they probably think, any young guy that comes to play this ridiculous game is gay." Trunks stated calmly.

"Now you're in the same boat as us, Vegeta," Goten said with a laugh. The bathroom quickly cleared out as numbers began being called again. The males thought they were in the clear until the door slammed open, cracking the wall behind it.

"What do you three think, you're doing?" Bulma screeched.

"Nothing woman, I was getting the boys," Vegeta said quickly pushing himself off the wall and walking toward her. The boys sent him a nasty glare as they followed him to the door. By the time they made it back to their table, Vegeta had decided on his plan of attack.

He sat down and began marking off his card, seeing that nothing matched what was needed, he smirked and waited for the next number to be called. "I 17."

"Bingo," Vegeta yelled again, getting glares from all of the old people. The spotter walked over and quickly scanned his card, finding no matches.

"No match. False alarm," the spotter shouted, walking off. Another number was called along with another bingo from a very annoyed Saiyan, causing the other males at the table to snicker. This continued for some time until the spotter got tired of walking over and decided to ignore that table.

Vegeta glanced down at his single card before yelling again, "Bingo!" The room tried to ignore him, but Vegeta yelled again "BINGO DAMN IT!" The spotter continued to ignore him, as the next number was called. "That's it!" Vegeta stood up and began forming a Ki blast.

"Vegeta! Wait," Goku said, standing up to stop him. Unfortunately, Goku didn't move fast enough as Vegeta launched the blast at the lighted bingo board. The board exploded in a shower of sparks, but didn't stop there. The blast sent off a chain reaction, causing the church's fuses to blow plunging the room into darkness.

"Just great," Pan muttered, having needed only one more number. The Saiyans felt a Ki rise and looked over to see Goku lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Nice going baka, that really helps," Vegeta growled. After the incident with the destroyed board, and now the glowing man, the old people grabbed their walkers, troll dolls and sped for the door, carrying both.

"Well this night was a wash," Bra said, standing up. They quickly headed toward the exit, but found their way blocked by one very pissed off priest. After much persuasion and promises of donations on Bulma's part, they where allowed to leave, though the horror of what awaited them at home was much worse.

They arrived home, noticing that every light in the place was on. Fearing the worse they quickly ran inside and found it. Hercule was in the middle of the room, the spawns having hog tied him, adding pink and purple bows to what was left of his fro, and a half shaven off mustache. The men quickly set to work rounding up the kids, while Videl untied her father. "I'm so sorry, dad. We didn't think the kids would go this far."

"It's ok, but I'm NEVER, NEVER, watching them again," he said swiftly running out the front door. Soon all eight children were lined up against a living room wall in order from tallest to shortest, all were fidgeting, but one, who was being openly defiant.

"Alright! What do you have to say for yourselves," Bulma asked, glaring at them.

"We had fun." Was the defiant one's answer

"Lacy! Don't you dare talk to your grandmother that way," Pan said, reprimanding her. She noticed Vegeta was trying to keep from laughing at his granddaughter's rebellious and very Saiyan actions.

"Well it's true!" Lacy replied with Vegeta's patented smirk, plastered on her face. The arguments continued for over fifteen minutes until Videl finally had enough.

"That is it! All you kids are grounded, to your rooms! NOW!"

"You men are sleeping on the couch tonight, especially after those stunts you pulled." Bulma quickly added.

"There's only one couch." Vegeta smirked.

"Then sleep where ever you can." Chi Chi yelled.

Soon the kids were in bed and the men were scattered around the living room. Bulma was the only one still up. She was on her way up the stairs to her room when there was a knock on the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon.


	2. In Need Of Help

A/N: This chapter takes place roughly at the same time as the first one. Enjoy!

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I promise from now on this story will be mostly about the demon family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 2 of 30

In Need Of Help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small clearing, surrounded by trees a family of four was sparing in the late evening sun. This was no ordinary family to say the least. They were of demon blood and proud of it. The two smaller ones were charging each other, one with a katana and the other with a black whip. The two other demons stood with an arm around each other's waist, at the edge of the clearing. They watched with interest and gave the youngsters plenty of room.

The child demons appeared to be evenly matched or so it seemed until the older one split into two. The younger was not intimidated by this. He continued his attack with his whip slashing with his jagan eye fully open. He was about to use his finishing move when he hesitated a mere second. The older child saw the opening and took it. The younger found himself on his back on the ground with a katana pressed against his throat.

"Do you give?" The older one asked, standing over the younger one.

"I give, Toushi!" The smaller boy answered quickly. The blade was removed from his neck and he sat up.

"You almost had me that time, Kaihei. Why did you hesitate?" Toushi asked, holding a hand out to his brother. The younger boy took the offered hand and he was pulled to his feet.

"That's exactly what I want to know!" Came the deep voice of one of the two older demons walking towards them. The children turned towards these demons.

"I'm sorry, father. At the last second, I wasn't sure which Toushi to attack." Kaihei answered, pulling dry leaves out of his long black hair that was up in a ponytail.

"You have to search your feelings, Kaihei." The redheaded demon answered. "If that fails, you have to use the knowledge you already have of Toushi. His copied self is most always on your right."

"Your dad is right, and don't forget to use your jagan, it will always see through the fake Toushi. You need to trust in your many abilities, just as Toushi does his. They will never fail you." The dark-haired demon commented.

"I'll do better, father and daddy." Kaihei nodded. "You'll see."

"We know you will." The redhead smiled turning to his other son. "That was very good, Toushi. You saw the opening and took it. Next time however, don't put your blade so close to your brother's neck." The man pointed to the small cut across Kaihei's pale skin under his chin.

"Yes!" The dark-haired demon agreed with a slight nod at his son. "That was a bit close. but other then that very good."

"Thank you, daddy and father." Toushi grinned proudly. "I'll be careful."

"Both of yours speed is coming along and your energy is growing as well. That's all that really matters. One day you may be able to beat us." The redhead grinned. Seeing the unbelieving looks on his sons faces, he turned to the other male. "Let us try something different today, Hiei-Koi."

"My thoughts exactly, Kurama." Hiei smirked, having already scanned his redhead's thoughts with his jagan eye. He unsheathed his katana while his mate pulled out a single rose from his hair.

"What are we going to do?" Kaihei asked, watching his parents.

"This time we are going to team up." Kurama answered simply.

"Toushi, you are with me and Kaihei, you are with dad." Hiei said, effectively dividing them up into teams. The children nodded before the two adults turned and went in opposite directions. Kaihei picked up a black rose from the ground and moved over to his daddy. Toushi walked over, joining his father.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama and Kaihei yelled together, bringing forth their chosen weapons from the harmless looking roses they carried. They nodded at the other two demons, signaling they were ready.

They all rushed towards each other, ready for battle. Just as they would have clashed, Hiei and Kurama felt an evil energy heading straight for them. The two males grabbed the closest child to them and jumped out of the way as the area was engulfed in a blast.

Two quick jumps later, they were standing side by side on a tree limb at the edge of the small clearing, each clutching a child to his chest. Where they had just been was a large crater in the ground. If that blast had hit them, they all would have been dead. They scanned the area for energy signals and beings, but found nothing.

"You two pretty boys looking for me?" Called a sweet feminine voice. The demons looked to the source to see a woman floating in the air above the clearing. She had on a blue fighter's gi and her hair was a strawberry blond color. She was very slender, but they knew that it betrayed her true power. They knew she had to be very powerful after that blast they just had to dodge.

"How dare you threaten our lives?" Hiei hissed, narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked calmly, as if unaffected by her presence, but that was not the case. He was very angry. It was one thing to attack him and his mate, but it was quite another to attack his children too. This was not acceptable his demon blood screamed. He felt his mate's energy rising and knew his blood was screaming the same thing too.

"That is not your concern. Just know I will not stop until you're dead, including those two brats."

"Why!" Hiei spat venomously.

"Because you will pay for hurting my lover!" The woman screamed.

"Your lover?" Kurama said, his cool quickly slipping. "Who is this lover we have wronged?"

"No more talk. Let's fight!" The woman yelled, dropping to the ground rapidly.

"STAY HERE!" Hiei growled the warning to his children. The two demons put Toushi and Kaihei down on the tree limb before jumping to the ground. They both looked over their shoulders to see their sons with big worried eyes. They had never seen this side of their parents before. The two demons started forward ready to fight.

"WAIT!" Botan yelled, dropping in front of them on her oar out of nowhere.

"Get out of the way, woman." Hiei growled, his control slipping.

"NO! You stand no chance against her. Koenma sent me to get you all. You have got to come with me. PLEASE!" Botan begged, looking up to the boys in the tree and then back to the males in front of her.

Hiei started to push past her, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Kurama was holding his partner's arm tightly and was not going to let go. To the redhead, there was something unsettling about all of this. For some reason he knew all of their lives were literally hanging in the balance. They needed to do what Botan had asked.

With his jagan eye Hiei saw how unsure his mate was and that was what unsettled him the most. The redhead was always sure about everything, in every situation. This was not good if Kurama was unnerved. He sent a message to his lover telling him he would do whatever he wanted. They looked to Botan, nodding their heads slightly. The demons quickly jumped into the tree and picked up their kits. Botan was right with them, opening a portal at the end of the limb.

"You may run, but you will not be able to hide!" The women screamed as her victims jumped into the hole and it closed behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The portal reopened in a brightly lit room. Botan was the first out, landing on her butt. The demons came next, landing gracefully on their feet behind her each holding a boy.

"Thank goodness." Koenma said, running up to them from behind his desk. He pulled the girl up to her feet, giving her a quick hug before turning to his friends. The two demons were setting the kids they held on their feet. "I'm glad to see that you all are okay. I was afraid Botan wouldn't make it."

"I almost didn't Koenma. They were about to attack her when I got there." Botan commented.

"You two go sit over there while we talk." Kurama instructed his sons, pointing to the far wall. They obediently did what was ordered of them. After the kits were out of ear shot, Kurama turned to Koenma. "How did you know we were in trouble?"

"I remembered you said you would be training your kids today so I flipped on my TV to check in on their advancement. I saw the woman appear and send that energy blast at you all. I knew you would be in trouble." Koenma answered.

"Who is she?" Hiei hissed, still upset over the whole encounter.

"We're not sure of her name, but she is very powerful and impossible for you two to beat. She's not even a demon."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Stay here?" Hiei growled.

"He's right." Kurama stated. "We can't go back home. She is most likely waiting for us to return."

"We will figure something out." Koenma reassured his friends. "In the meantime, I know of some people that may be able to help you."

"Who?" Hiei grunted not really wanting any help, but knowing the may need it. He hated having to owe someone.

"It's a group my father has dealt with before. They have saved the planet countless times."

"Hn."

"They do not work for my father as you and the team does for me." Koenma continued, ignoring Hiei. "They are very prideful and arrogant, but very powerful. They should be willing to help, because they love a good fight."

"Can we trust them though?" Kurama asked, glancing to his boys.

"I believe so. They are honest and they always fight the good fight. Both of the teams have been fighting for the same thing all along. Your team deals with the metaphysical and their team deals with the physical."

"How will they deal with our unique situation?" Hiei asked, still unsure if he liked the idea.

Koenma immediately picked up on the many meanings of that question. "They are very accepting. You may fine you have a lot in common with them. I think you will fit right in."

"It seems we have no choice." Kurama sighed, accepting the situation at hand.

"So where do we find these cartoon heroes?" Hiei asked, giving up too. He after all had children to protect.

"Botan will take you right to them. Won't you?" Koenma asked, turning to his mate.

"Sure Koenma." Botan smiled, finally adding to the conversation. She stepped away from the group and quickly opened a portal. Hiei waved his boys over to them, grabbing one of them by the hand while Kurama took the other boy's hand. They all jumped through the hole with Botan ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A portal appeared suddenly, the world jumping apparitions landed in a huge manicured lawn taking in their surroundings. A large domed shaped building stood before them, rising several stories high. They noted several very expensive cars parked around the yard as well. They stepped back when a half balding man came running from the house as if in terror. He went right pass them, jumped into one of the parked cars and sped away.

"Was that pink and purple bows in his hair," Botan asked.

"I believe so," Kurama answered, beginning to rethink seeking these people's help. Hiei grunted his agreement. They soon heard loud voices erupting from the house, though they could only catch a stray word.

After awhile, the voices finally died down and the lights started to turn off. "Ok, follow me," Koenma said, heading towards the house. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for it to be answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma heard the knock as she headed upstairs to bed. 'Who would be crazy enough to visit us this time of night.' She turned around and stepping over the men scattered over the floor, made her way to the door. She peeked though the peep hole seeing three men, a woman and two children. 'Well they can't be all that dangerous.' Bulma slowly opened the door and greeted the late night visitors. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs?" Koenma asked smiling.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Actually you and your family can. Can we come in to talk?" Koenma asked, trying to be polite.

"Um sure…. Vegeta…… Vegeta…." She called, looking over her shoulder. "VEGETA!"

"What woman," Came the grumpy reply from around the corner.

"We have some visitors here that would like to talk to everyone." Bulma called again.

Vegeta quickly stood up from the couch and stomped his way across the bodies strewn over the floor earning a few grunts and a 'watch where your going'. Vegeta peered over her shoulder quickly sizing the strangers up. He 'Hm' before turning and stomping his way back through the living room.

"That's Vegeta talk, for come in," Bulma said with a smile, stepping to the side.

The small party carefully made their way through the door and followed Bulma into the living room. She quickly flipped on the light with a smirk, successfully blinding the Saiyan males in the room. After the dancing spots left their vision, the men slowly made it to their feet amid raised eyebrows from their guests.

"Don't mind them, there're being punished," Bulma said with a smirk earning her a glare from her mate. She sat down beside Vegeta and turned to the guests with a smile, "Why don't you all have a seat."

The demon family, Jr. God, and grim reaper quickly sat down to begin the long story of what happened that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	3. Two Worlds Meet

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 3 of 30

Two Worlds Meet

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small party carefully made their way through the door and followed Bulma into the living room. She quickly flipped on the light with a smirk successfully blinding the Saiyan males in the room. After the dancing spots left their vision, the men slowly made it to their feet amid raised eyebrows from their guests.

"Don't mind them, there're being punished," Bulma said with a smirk earning her a glare from her mate. She sat down beside Vegeta and turned to the guests with a smile, "Why don't ya'll have a seat." They quickly sat down to begin their long story.

"My name is Koenma. I'm the Jr. ruler of spirit world."

"Excuse me?" Goku asked interrupting the man.

"My father is King Yemma, the ruler of spirit world. I believe you know him."

"Yes we do." Trunks replied. "But we didn't know he had a son."

"I deal with the spirit realm mostly, though I have heard many stories of your battles."

"Ok, but why do you need our help." Bulma asked.

"Earlier this evening my friends were sparing with their children when they were attacked," Koenma said pointing to the demon family. "She was woman and very powerful, they being unable to beat her. I sent Botan to retrieve them," he said motioning to the apparition. "When they arrived in spirit realm I knew they would need help."

"Well, what did she look like?" Goten asked.

"She's of medium height and slender build with reddish colored hair, a lot lighter then his," Koenma said pointing to Kurama. Vegeta instantly felt that the description was one he should recognize but could not place it for the life of him. He could feel there was a huge battle growing in their future in which these people played a large part. He needed to keep a close eye on them, they all did.

"So you came here for help in beating her?"

"Like we need stupid ningens' help," Hiei sneered.

"We're not ningens, we're Saiyans," Vegeta sneered back. The rest of the group looked between the glaring men hoping that a fight wouldn't break out.

"What are Saiyans?" Kurama asked intrigued.

"We're a race of warriors from Planet Vegetasi."

"Aliens!" One of the demon kids said in awe.

"Kaihei! It's not polite to be so forward," Kurama said admonishing the kit.

"It's ok, our kids are much worse," Bulma said with a smile, but her eyes quickly widened taking in the child's flicking tail for the first time. "Is that a tail?"

"Yes, it is, he gets it from me." Kurama nodded slightly. "Boys stand up and turn around." Toushi and Kaihei stood up with out question, quickly turning around. The redhead not being the shy type pulled the kits' bandanas off their heads, exposing their pointed and fuzzy ears.

"Wow!" Bulma said stunned. She stood up and walked over to the children. She reached up and tweaked an ear on each of their heads, causing them to wince. "They're real!"

"And very sensitive." Hiei growled not liking the woman touching his children. He motioned for them to return to their seats, to which they did between their fathers.

"Woman, sit down and stop embarrassing yourself. Your tail is just as sensitive. You don't like anyone touching it besides me." Vegeta smirked. Bulma quickly sat down blushing bright red.

"You have tails too." Botan gasped. The Saiyan males looked at each other and smirked unwinding their tails and letting them wave in the air.

"Yes! On their planet the primate gene is more dominate in them then in humans, giving them their tales. On a full moon night they can transform into a giant ape." Koenma replied.

"I resent that. You make us sound like a bunch of monkeys." Goku stated.

"It's the truth, Kakorot." Vegeta growled, glancing to the kids . "What species are these brats?"

"They are not a species, they are demons and so are we and they're not brats." Hiei growled in return.

"Technically we are a species of demon, Hiei." Kurama said to his mate before turning to the rest of the room. "We are from demon world, but we live here in Ningenkai. We all are of mixed demon blood."

"So you come from hell?" Gohan asked, trying to put all the pieces of info together. He felt there was still something that was not being told about the these adult demons.

"No, they don't." Koenma interjected. "You know of spirit world and this world, but there is another world that you do not know of. It's the Makai, demon world. It's the counterpart to this one. That's where they are from, though like Kurama said they live here. Kaihei was even born here in Ningenkai. This world is there home."

"Are there other demons living here from this world?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Botan nodded. "Many."

"I've heard tales of demons before but I just dismissed them as being stories of over active imaginations." Trunks started getting everyone's attention. "The stories usually say these demons are unruly and destructive."

"It's the demon way." Hiei stated simply.

"This is true." Koenma nodded. "But the ones that live here are usually on their best behavior. They have to be or they get sent back to the Makai."

"Why haven't we dealt with them before then?" Goten asked still unbelieving.

"That's the job of the team that works for me, to which my two friends here belong."

"I take it then you two are fighters?" Goku asked the demons.

"Yes we are." Kurama smiled.

"Are you powerful?"

"Of course. We are a couple of the strongest demons in all the three worlds." Hiei smirked.

"So…if you are as strong as you say then this person that attacked you was considerably stronger." Gohan commented more to himself than anybody else in the room. "I also can pick up from this short time that neither one of you are the type to run from fights."

"We do not." Kurama answered. "But our kits were there too. We did not want them to get hurt in the fight. Plus we could sense she was much stronger then us. We had no choice but to run."

"We will be happy to help out." Goku grinned. "We haven't had a good battle in ten years."

"Hm." Vegeta smirked at the prospect. There was a round of nods and smiles from the rest of men in the room.

"Thank you for the help. We really appreciate it." Koenma smiled rising to leave. "We will depart so you all can get some rest. I also need to find some place for these demons to stay so they will be safe. She is most certainly waiting for them back at their home."

"I'm not sure how far you have to travel, but you are more the welcomed to stay here tonight and you will be safe too." Bulma smiled pointing to the two dozing children leaning against each male demon. "Those two look really beat."

"They are." Kurama nodded, glancing down to his black-haired child that was leaning against him and then to his other child that was leaning against his mate. He then looked back up with a soft smile. "We were out training them when that woman attacked. We have been portal jumping ever since so they haven't had time to rest. Thanks for the invitation, but we couldn't impose."

"You are not imposing. We have plenty of room."

"You need to stay here until this whole situation is resolved." Vegeta commented. "It will be best for everyone involved."

"I agree." Goku nodded, surprised at Vegeta's willingness to the situation. "That way if she attacks again, we're close enough to be able to make a difference."

"Is this okay with you Hiei?" Kurama asked turning slightly to his mate.

"Hn." Hiei grunted in agreement. Kurama turned back to the room.

"Well I guess we will stay but let's take it one day at a time for now. We may find we do not get along to good."

"We may find that we do." Bulma laughed getting up. "Now let me show you to your rooms."

"We'll see you guys later." Koenma said, taking Botan's hand and moving towards the door. "Kurama keep Hiei out of trouble, please."

"I will." Kurama smiled.

"Hn."

"Don't you two want to stay too?" Trunks asked, watching the couple leave.

"No, we need to get back to spirit world but we will be popping back in from time to time with information I have gathered on the case."

"I'll check on you guys tomorrow." Botan commented opening a portal. Koenma and her quickly jumped in, the portal immediately closing behind them.

"Come on then. It is Hiei and Kurama right?" Bulma smiled.

"Yes." They simultaneously replied. Kurama gently shifted the child leaning against him until he was in his arms. He looked to Hiei to find he had done the same thing. They got to their feet and followed Bulma up the stairs.

"Are you the only woman in a house full of men?" Hiei asked earning himself a glare from Kurama for being rude. Who were they to judge somebody else's living arrangements?

"Oh no!" Bulma laughed, glancing over her shoulder as she continued to walk on. "Each man downstairs has their own woman. They're already asleep in their rooms though. I was on my way up to bed when you all knocked on the door. You will be able to meet them all in the morning along with all of the kids."

"So why are they downstairs if they have a bed to sleep in and someone to sleep with?" Hiei asked crudely, earning him another nasty glare from his mate. Bulma caught the look this time though when she glanced back again.

"It's alright Kurama, I don't mind answering." She smiled coming to a stop and turning towards them. "They are being punished. Earlier this evening we all went out and them idiots downstairs pulled several stunts, reeking havoc on a church. I had to end up paying for all the damage."

"Oh!" Kurama nodded, deciding to stay on her good side. She turned, walking further down the hall before stopping again and pointing out two rooms across from each other.

"Kurama, you and your son can take these two rooms." Bulma smiled before turning to the smaller demon. "Come on with me, Hiei. There are two more rooms father down for you and your son."

"Theses two will be just fine for all of us." Kurama smiled.

"But each of you will be more comfortable not having to share a room with your child. Like I said we have plenty or room. It's not necessary to share."

"We will share." Hiei growled. This woman was not going to separate them. Bulma took a small step back from the fire demon.

"I believe you misunderstand." Kurama smiled softly at the startled woman "Our kits will share one of the rooms while Hiei and I share the other. We would prefer them to be close to each other right now and close to us too."

"But you and Hiei don't have to share." Bulma replied, still not comprehending the meaning of what Kurama was saying. She was just too tired.

"I won't sleep anywhere without my Fox." Hiei smirked, glancing to the redhead beside him.

"Huh?"

"I don't really want to shock you too much at the moment." Kurama spoke softly. He knew to some people what he was about to say was very unthinkable. The woman stared at him, trying to understand, maybe she was different. "But……Hiei and I are……….….partners."

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry." Bulma said, completely embarrassed. "I didn't understand."

"I'm sorry I had to be so blunt." Kurama apologized.

"It's quite alright. Normally I would have caught right on to the true meaning of any statement. I guess I'm just that tired. I do apologize." Bulma quickly replied.

"It's fine." Kurama smiled. "You just didn't understand."

"Thanks. Um….. That room there is the bigger of the two." Bulma smiled, pointing to their right. "You can put the children in which one you would like though. Good night, I will see you all in the morning."

"Good night and thank you." Kurama nodded, moving towards the smaller room. Bulma turned and headed to her room.

The two demons entered the smaller room and stopped in their tracks.

"This is the small room?" Hiei muttered, looking around. The room was very large and lavishly decorated. There were several items to stand out among all of the contents. There were a king size bed against one wall, a fireplace on the opposite wall with a couch in front of it, and another couch further down with a large screen TV in the wall in front of it. The room had beautiful glass windows and doors that opened onto a private balcony.

"I thought our home was lavish." Kurama said, going towards the bed with Hiei following him. They gently put their kits into the soft bed without waking them. The fox pulled the covers up over them, looking up to his lover. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Hn, they'll be fine. You worry too much about them, fox. In Makai, at their age, they would already be on their own."

"I know that." Kurama nodded. "It's just they're in a strange home. What if they wake up and get scared?"

"They don't scare easy. If they wake up, they'll search for our energy signals and then come looking for us like they always do."

"Of course, you're right." Kurama smiled, but still worried. Hiei walked around the bed to his fox. He took his mate's hand and started pulling him from the room.

"Let us go to bed. We need our rest too."

Kurama allowed his lover to pull him along. They entered the other room noticing it was indeed bigger. It held the same furniture as the other room, but with one notable difference. It had a whirlpool in one corner of the room. They sat down on the side of the bed and kicked off their shoes. Hiei pulled off his cloak and shirt after standing up again. He put the items on the night stand along with his katana. He wanted it in easy reach just in case. He then turned around to see Kurama shrugging out of his shirt. The fox handed it to him and he put it on top of his things. Hiei pulled off his belts and loosened the sash in his pants while Kurama undid his. They crawled into bed and snuggled close, wrapping their arms around each other.

"I have so many questions I want to ask our hosts." Kurama commented truthfully, laying his head on his lover's well-built chest. He felt a hand start combing gently through his hair.

"I figured as much, Fox. I'm sure they have many questions they want to ask us too." Hiei said softly.

"Most likely." Kurama replied. "How well do you think the woman took the news of us? Do you think it may be a problem?"

"Hn, she took it better then most would I guess. As for it being a problem, we'll have to wait and see. Enough talk Kurama we need to sleep. We can talk with them in the morning."

The fox brought his head up and placed a long lingering kiss on the fire demon's lips to which he responded too. They finally parted a bit out of breath, but with smiles. They both knew they wanted each other, but decided it would not be wise. They both needed to be alert and completely aware of their surrounding. They would be sleeping lightly tonight, instead of in a deep satisfied sleep like usual. At that moment, they were also glad their ANR had come to a stop, though sometimes they still wished for it to be continuing. The fire demon had dried up three years ago when Kaihei had finally weaned himself. It was just they didn't really have time for each other at the moment.

"Good night, Koi. I love you." Kurama whispered.

"I love you too. Good night, Fox." Hiei whispered right back.

The two demons drifted to sleep, both silently worrying about theirs and their children's future being in the hands of people they didn't know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	4. An Unsure Morning

First off, the disclaimer….I don't own any of the original characters that I use in this story. They belong to who created them or who currently owns them. I just borrowed them for a bit and added a few characters of my own.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get. I would think everyone individually, but I guess I'm not allowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 4 of 30

An Unsure Morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both demons jerked awake when they heard screaming coming from outside their door. Kurama and Hiei jumped up and run from the room to check on their kits. They stopped short when they realized the screams weren't coming from their kids, but from farther down the hall. Hiei ran back into the room grabbing their shirts and his katana. He came back out and tossed Kurama his shirt as they ran down the hall towards the screams.

The two demons skidded to a stop seeing rope stretched across the hall in several places in front of them. There were apparently women behind closed doors when one opened her door the other woman's door was yanked shut.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Kurama asked, walking up to the door her voice was behind.

"Kurama! Think goodness, we can't get out of our doors. Can you help us?"

"Kurama? Who's Kurama?" Came another voice asked from farther down the hall.

"Be quiet, Bra. You'll see in a couple of minutes." Bulma answered.

"Hey get me out next." Another voice was heard. "I have a little girl to kill."

"Hey Kurama, are you going to open this door?" Bulma asked again.

"I'm sorry of course." Kurama said, turning to Hiei. The fire demon grunted, but walked over to the first rope and sliced right through it with his katana. Bulma yanked the door opened and ran out.

"Thank you, Kurama." Bulma smiled, hugging him.

"It wasn't me." Kurama laughed, pointing towards his mate. Bulma promptly ran over and hugged the fire demon. When she let go of him, he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Kurama chuckled, he thought he was the only one to get him to blush.

"Now let's go get the other ladies out." Bulma said, walking down the hall with the two demons following her. Through the first door they came to, they could see a black haired woman peeking out.

"I'm going to so kill her Bulma."

"Now Pan, are you sure?" Bulma smiled.

"Yes, she's dead." Pan replied quickly.

"Alright! Hiei can you cut this rope too?" Bulma asked the demon.

"Wait! Are you sure it's alright? She is going to harm a girl." Kurama asked worried.

"Yes the girl will be fine. It's her daughter."

"Hn." Hiei grunted slicing through the rope. The door was yanked open and a very mad looking woman walked out, but stopped short when she saw the two demons standing in the hall.

"Who are you?" Pan asked upon seeing them.

"This is Kurama." Bulma smiled, pointing to the redhead and she then pointed to the fire demon. "And this is Hiei. Hiei, Kurama I would like you to meet Pan. She belongs to my son."

"Nice to meet you." Kurama smiled.

"Hn."

"Nice to meet you both." Pan smiled as well.

They went down to the next door quickly. Hiei sliced through the rope. The door was opened and a blue haired woman walked out.

"This is my daughter Bra. Bra this is Hiei and Kurama." Bulma introduced again.

"Thank you so much." Bra smiled with relief.

They once again walked down the hall to the next door. Hiei sliced through the rope. The door opened and a black haired woman walked out.

"This is Videl. Videl, this is Hiei and Kurama." Bulma smiled, pointing to the two demons.

"Hello." Videl smiled.

They walked down the hall again, approaching another door. Hiei sliced through the rope yet again. The door opened and another black haired woman walked out.

"This is Chi Chi. Chi Chi, this is Hiei and Kurama." Bulma said for the final time.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Chi Chi smiled before turning to Pan. "You must do something about that girl. She is more of a handful then you ever were."

"I know. I just don't know what else to try." Pan answered.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Bra asked, staring at the fox and the fire demon. She had already heard this argument before.

"They came last night and need our help, but let's not get into that right now. We need to get breakfast cooked and I need to find some clothes for these two men." Bulma said, glancing over them both. "Pan, I think a set of Trunks' clothes may fit Kurama. Can you get something for him?"

"Of course." Pan said, running back to her room.

"I think a set of Vegeta's clothes will fit you Hiei. You two follow me and I'll get them for you." Bulma smiled, walking back to her room with their house guests behind her. The other three women walked towards the stairs to start preparing breakfast. They were quietly discussing about their house guests. Bulma reached her room and walked in, the demons waiting outside. She came back out carrying some clothes and a hairbrush.

"I hope these fit you, Hiei. Everyone is pretty tall around this house. There is also a hairbrush too" Bulma smiled, holding them out to the smaller demon.

Kurama reached forward, taking the offered items when his mate didn't respond. "Thank you, Bulma, they'll be fine."

"No problem. Do what you want with them, Vegeta has lots more. I'll go find some clothes for your children."

"Thank you again." Kurama smiled, noticing the dark haired woman from earlier coming towards them carrying some clothes.

"I picked out something sort of like what you have on, Kurama. I hope they're okay." Pan smiled, holding out the clothes.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I'm just glad to be getting some clean clothes." Kurama smiled again, taking the offered items.

"I'm going down to help with breakfast I'll see you two later." Pan waved before running back down the hall.

"I'm going to go get something for your kids to wear. I want you both to make yourselves at home. We are very easy going here or try to be. Just watch out for all of our kids. Alone they are okay, but together they are dangerous." Bulma said before walking off towards the far end of the hall. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other before walking back to their room.

Kurama went in to check on his kits while Hiei went into their room. Seeing his children still asleep, he went over to his room. The fox found his lover in the bathroom just taking off the last of his clothes. Kurama stepped into the room and closed the door. With quick work, Hiei had the fox's clothes off too and was pulling the man into the shower with him. At first, the fire demon was afraid his fox would be too proper and not want to shower with him in someone else's house. They had washed together since they first mated, over six years ago. It was one of many shared moments of theirs.

About twenty minutes later, both demons sat on the bed fully clothed. Kurama sat between Hiei's legs, his hips tight against his mate's inner thighs. The fire demon was brushing his damp red hair, but it was getting dryer by the minute with the warm hand combing through it too. The fox had his hands on his lover's knees, rhythmically squeezing them. Another of their shared moments, though they usually did this naked. This continued for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Kurama answered loudly.

"It's me." Bulma smiled, opening the door and walking in. She stopped suddenly, seeing the scene in front of her. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No, you're not." Kurama smiled, knowing exactly what they looked like. "Hiei is just brushing my hair. He likes to do that. Don't you, Koi?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted, but he resumed his brushing of the bright red silk.

"Okay." Bulma nodded, walking on into the room. She laid the small clothes on the end of the bed. "I hope they fit your children, Kurama. If not, there are other sizes in this house. I can keep hunting until I find something."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Kurama answered.

"Breakfast will be done in about a half hour or so. You can come down when you're all are ready." Bulma said, walking back towards the door.

"Thanks for everything, Bulma." Kurama called to her retreating form.

"No problem." Bulma smiled, closing the door as she left.

Kurama felt a hand come around to his neck and then under his chin. An arm went around his chest and pulled him backwards until his head was lying comfortably in the crook of the arm that was holding his chin. Looking up, his emerald green eyes locked with ruby red ones.

"I want you to cook for us, fox. I don't trust them enough yet to eat their food." Hiei said softly.

"Hiei, I don't think they'll poison us. Plus, it would be rude for me to ask to use their kitchen and food to cook us something when there is already something cooked."

"I won't eat fox and neither will our kits." Hiei threatened.

"Fine! I will see if Bulma will let me, since you are going to be like that." Kurama agreed. Hiei leaned down, kissing his fox deeply. The red head brought a hand up, tangling it in black hair. They finally pulled apart when they felt one of their kits waking up. They reluctantly got up from the very inviting bed. Kurama picked up the clothes Bulma had brought and they left the room, going right across the hall.

"Dad! Father! Where are we?" Toushi asked when he saw them.

"We are at the same house we visited last night." Kurama answered, going towards his still sleeping black haired kit.

"Go in there and take a quick shower, Toushi." Hiei instructed, pointing to the bathroom door.

"Here." Kurama called, tossing a set of clothes to the child. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started lightly shaking the sleeping child. Toushi ran into the bathroom and slammed the door which usefully woke his brother. Kaihei sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, daddy." Kaihei smiled, leaning forward to hug Kurama. The fox still marveled at how loving his and Hiei's actual child was. He always wanted to be hugged or held.

"Morning to you too." Kurama smiled when the child pulled away. The kit jumped up and ran over hugging Hiei too.

"Morning, papa."

"Morning, Kaihei." Hiei said, returning the gesture lightly. The child tilted his head back, looking up at him.

"Is that mean lady coming back?"

"I don't know." Hiei answered truthfully. He and his fox kept no secrets from their children. Kurama got up and walked over to them. He put his hand gently on the back of their child's head.

"If she does, your father and I will not let her hurt you or your brother." Kurama smiled softly, trying to reassure his son.

"That's right." Hiei nodded, looking down at his small child.

Kaihei would be considered beautiful in all three worlds. The kit was small like Hiei with black hair. In truth, he looked to be about four years old instead of the six years old he was. He also had a natural jagan eye in the middle of his forehead that was gold, plus silver fox ears and tail. But what set the whole child off was the sparkling green eyes that were littered with red flecks and a bright smile that was all Kurama. The child pulled away and walked over to the bed looking over the clothes laying there.

"The lady from last night, her name is Bulma, she brought them for you too wear." Kurama said, sitting down on the bed and leaning back.

"Is that who you got yours from, daddy?" Kaihei asked before turning to Hiei. "And yours, papa?"

"Yes we did." Hiei nodded, looking down at himself. It was no where near what he usually wore. He had on a bright blue fighting gi that was loose fitting. The fire demon then looked to his fox. He had on a dark green button down shirt and black slacks. He was beautiful sitting on the bed and leaning back on his arms. If his kits weren't in the room, he would have a hard time controlling himself. Kurama noticed the look on his lover's face and winked at him before blowing a kiss. The fire demon blushed slightly and looked away for having been caught staring. Thankfully, Kaihei was still looking over his clothes and didn't see that little exchange. They all turned when they heard the bathroom door open. Toushi came bounding out wearing a red fighting gi.

"I like these clothes! They feel like you have nothing on, like when we go swimming in the lake at home."

"It's the type of material they are made from." Kurama said, getting up. He took Kaihei's hand and led him to the bathroom. He didn't wash his kit often, the child did it himself, but they were in a hurry and he knew the boy would play. Hiei sat down on the floor and motioned Toushi to sit beside him. A short while later, Kurama walked out of the bathroom carrying Kaihei. The kit had on a bright green fighting gi that matched his eyes. Hearing movement in the room, Hiei looked up from his meditating and so did Toushi.

"What is with these people and fighting gis?" Hiei asked, watching Kurama put their child down.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Black Cloak all the time." Kurama teased.

"Hn, I thought you liked my black cloak and what it conceals." Hiei shot back; the real meaning going over the kits' heads.

"Oh I do, Koi." Kurama smiled, but quickly changed the subject back to the original. "Our hosts are fighters so it stands to reason they have fighting gis."

"Yes, but they even have them in the kits sizes." Hiei said, letting the subject get changed.

"Yes I see. They probably train their children just like we train ours."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, getting up off the floor with Toushi getting up too.

"Let's go see about getting some breakfast." Kurama said, going towards the door.

"YEAH!" The kits yelled, running past him and out into the hall way. Hiei shook his head, walking up beside his mate and putting his arm around the slender waist. The fox happily returned the gesture. They walked out of the bedroom and followed their children down the hall.

"You two don't get to far ahead." Kurama called before jumping slightly. Hiei had slid his hand down to the fox's rear and was squeezing lightly. Both kits stopped and waited for their parents to get closer before walking on.

Kurama looked to his mate with a raised eyebrow. The fire demon just smirked at him and squeezed again. The fox sighed it appeared his lover was not going to remove his hand. Kurama slipped his hand down and returned the gesture to Hiei's rear. The two demons continued walking down the long hallway, squeezing every so often. When they reached the stairs Kurama and Hiei removed their arms from around each other and started down with their kits right in front of them. They entered the living room, hearing loud noises coming from a short hallway. The demon family went down it and was met with a large kitchen and the women from before running around, putting monstrous amounts of food on tableware.

"I knew those clothes would fit." Bulma said, looking up from the stove.

"Yes, they fit fine." Kurama smiled before he started rubbing the temples of his head.

"Are you okay?" Videl asked, seeing the movement.

"Yes, I am just trying to phrase my request properly." Kurama nodded.

"Proper? Proper is a word not used around here." Pan laughed.

"That's right!" Bra smiled. "Around here, we just say whatever comes to mind."

"Well okay." Kurama smiled. He was liking these people more and more. They were a lot like Hiei and himself. "I was going to ask you, Bulma, if I could borrow your kitchen and some food, to cook us something to eat."

"Of course, but you don't have to do that, there is plenty." Bulma answered.

"I appreciate that, but Hiei and our kits will not eat unless I cook for them."

"Oh! Then by all means jump right in." Bulma nodded to the unused stove.

"Pots to the right, and the food is back there." Chi Chi said, pointing to a large metal door.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled, moving towards the door. When he opened it he was shocked to see a restaurant size fridge full of every kind of food imaginable. He quickly shuffled around finding something quick and easy. He carried it out to see his family where he had left them. Kurama finished up his cooking just as the women finished theirs.

Videl walked over inspecting his dishes. "You know you look to be a great cook."

"Thanks, my family thinks so." Kurama replied with a smile.

"It is a sight to see a man in this kitchen cooking." Chi Chi said, walking over too. "It never happens here."

"Really no one helps you all?" Kurama asked, turning towards the women. "What about all of those men?"

"Them? Cook? I would have no kitchen left." Bulma laughed.

"Oh! I have always done the cooking at my home though Hiei does help sometimes." Kurama said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well that's refreshing." Videl said, picking up a large tray. "Now let's go eat I'm starved."

The demons followed the women from the room. They entered a large dining room with a long table in the middle of the room and a smaller one against the wall. After making several trips, the women had the two tables full of food.

"Have a seat." Bulma smiled to her guests. Hiei and Kurama nodded, sitting down in front of their plates. They glanced over their shoulders to see their kits sitting as well and waiting patiently at the smaller table. Bulma walked over to an intercom and pushed the speaker button.

"BREAKFAST!" She yelled into it. The demons jumped and looked at each other as all hell broke lose around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	5. Getting Acquainted

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 5 of 30

Getting Acquainted

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BREAKFAST!" Bulma yelled into the intercom.

The demons jumped and looked at each other as all hell broke loose around them. Different colored blurs, small and large, suddenly flew into the dining room. The small blurs went straight to the table with the kits and the large blurs surrounded the table with Hiei and Kurama. The many blurs quickly turned into people talking loudly and snatching food off the trays in the center of the tables. Kaihei suddenly appeared in Hiei's lap and buried his head in his father's chest.

"What's the matter with that brat?" Vegeta asked gruffly, between bites of food.

"He's not used to it being so loud." Kurama replied, glancing over his shoulder to Toushi. The many kids that sat at the table with the kit were firing questions at him rapidly, to which he just glared at them suspiciously. The fox then looked to his kit still trying to disappear into his mate's chest. Kurama then looked back to the Saiyans around the large table. "And neither is our other kit. It doesn't get this loud at our home."

"Hm." Vegeta grunted.

"Did you all sleep well?" Gohan asked politely.

"Yes we did, thank you. The rooms are very comfortable." Kurama answered just as polite.

"Thank my mom for that!" Bra grinned, tilting her head towards the older blue haired woman.

"We always have to have the best." Bulma stated proudly.

"I am sort of like that myself." Kurama smiled, picking up the fork and starting to eat. Hiei was finally able to chase his son off his lap and back over beside his brother. He picked up his fork and started eating too. The fox looked from his plate to Bulma. "Do you have a branch of the Lotus Blossom Bank in the city?"

"Yes, I believe so." Bulma nodded. "Why?"

"Hiei and I have an account with them. I need to see if I can pick up some money so we can buy some clothes and other items." Kurama answered.

"OH! Don't worry about that. You'll are our guests, I'll give you some credit cards and you can buy what ever you need." Bulma offered.

"I couldn't possibly do that!" Kurama replied quickly, shocked at the woman's kindness.

"Don't worry about it." Trunks smiled as he stopped eating. "We have plenty of money, more then all of us could ever spend. My mother and I own Capsule Corp. You have heard of it, right?"

"Who hasn't!" Kurama stated, stunned. "That's hard to believe that you are the owners of one of the largest companies in the world that owns countless smaller companies. I use to work for one of the financial companies you own, though I have not personally used any capsules."

"Why?" Pan asked, interested in the redhead. He seemed a lot like Trunks. She had a weird feeling though, that under the soft spoken and proper exterior was a ruthless fighter, if provoked.

"I just never had any use for them." Kurama replied with a shrug.

"Oh, some people don't." Pan agreed.

"So I take it, the brown haired boy is yours, Kurama and the black haired boy is yours, Hiei?" Videl asked, looking between the two demons.

"Well, not exactly." Kurama answered, somewhat unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"The kits are both of ours." Hiei stated simply before continuing to eat.

"Are you going to go get your wives today?" Gohan asked as he spooned out more food onto his plate.

"You didn't tell the rest of your family!" Kurama asked, quickly looking to the blue haired woman beside the grumpy looking Saiyan.

"It wasn't my place too." Bulma smiled warmly.

"What are you talking about, woman?" Vegeta asked loudly.

"If I may?" Kurama interrupted before the woman could answer. "Bulma is talking about something we discussed on the way to our rooms last night."

"What is that?" Goku asked, finally joining in the discussion.

"This may shock you all and we should wait to discuss it after the children have left the room." Kurama replied, glancing nervously over his shoulder to the smaller table that had grown quiet and was now listening intently to what was being said. He wasn't worried about his own kits, they knew the situation well and had seen their male parents kissing on countless occasions. They had also been around their friends and their heterosexual relationships. The kits saw no difference between the two ways, both were natural to them. That was how it should be; it was their heritage, their birthright as demons so it was not kept from them.

Kurama however was worried about the Saiyan children. In Ningenkai, his and Hiei's status was extremely prohibited, almost to the point of being outlawed. In fact, in most places same sex couples were not even allowed to adopt a child, get married, or much else. A relationship like theirs was even considered a sin by most religions. He wasn't sure how the children had been raised so he wanted to be cautious. He didn't want to incur unnecessary anger from their parents, if the Saiyans didn't believe in same sex relationships. The fox was brought out of his thoughts by an irritable voice.

"I already told you to just spit it out." Vegeta growled harshly. Kurama quickly looked at Hiei and grabbed his hand under the table, to keep him in his seat. He felt the fire demon's energy starting to rise. Hiei didn't let anybody be rude or speak in such away to his fox. Vegeta was about to growl again, but bit it off when he felt the spike of Ki and Goku looked up from his plate feeling it too. After Kurama was sure his mate was going to stay beside him, he looked back to the Saiyans.

"This is not going to be easy to hear. Hiei and I do not have wives. We are ………partners." Kurama said quietly, hoping the kids would not hear, but that hope quickly died.

"LOVERS!" Goten all but shouted, earning him glares from his family members and a smack up side the head from Bra.

"SO WHAT!" Hiei shouted back, very defensive.

"Watch your tongue, brat!" Vegeta hissed in warning. He had a feeling that after that sudden spike in Ki he felt, that the little demon held a great destructive power.

"Vegeta is right, Goten. Watch your mouth!" Goku quickly added when he saw his son about to retort.

"It's quite alright." Kurama intervened, trying to defuse the situation while he continued to hold tight to the fire demon's twitching hand. "Yes we are lovers, but we are more then that. We are also mates."

"Mates?" Chi Chi asked, not believing what she was hearing. This whole time she had sat quietly, observing everything.

"Yes. It is like being married in a way." Kurama replied, not sure how to explain it better then that. "Though we have been joined in ceremonies for all three worlds."

"We know what mates mean." Goku grinned.

"You do?" Hiei asked, a bit startled by this and slowly forgetting his anger.

"Yes, Saiyans mate too." Pan answered quickly. "And its for life. What about you two?"

"Demons mate for life too." Kurama smiled, letting go of his lover's hand.

"Now that we got all that straight." Videl cut in. "I would like to know why you keep calling the two kids both of yours?"

"Because they are." Kurama smiled proudly. "Toushi we took in when he was about six months old. This was after his real family was killed. Kaihei is our child."

"What? How?" Bulma asked, intrigued. "You both are males."

"We are aware of that." Kurama laughed lightly. "Hiei is a gifted demon. He can have children."

"You can!" Bra asked shocked, staring at the fire demon.

"Yes I can." Hiei smirked. "However, I can't bear the child naturally; it has to be cut from me."

"Are you are talking about a C-section." Bulma asked, watching the demons.

"Yes, he is." Kurama answered with a nod.

"I sure would like to have been there for that!" Bulma grinned, loving the idea. She then pointed to the smaller table. "I have a degree in obstetrics; I have delivered all those children."

"Really?" Kurama asked, fascinated. "So how are you all related?"

"Now that's a crazy tale!" Pan laughed.

"It sure is!" Bra agreed.

"Let's clean up from breakfast and then we all can go into the living room." Bulma said, standing up along with the other ladies. "When everything is done, I'll pull out my charts and explain this family's relation."

"That sounds great!" Kurama smiled as he got up to help.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chi Chi stated, quickly stopping him. "Our kids will help, you just relax."

"Thank you." Kurama smiled, turning to his sons. "You two help the other children take the dishes into the kitchen."

"Okay daddy." Kaihei replied, jumping up and grabbing a few plates.

Toushi was a little slow to help, shooting sideway glances to his parents to see if they noticed that he hadn't moved. Hiei saw this and set the kit straight with a glare that said 'You had better move now'. The boy jumped up and joined the other kids with helping to clear the tables. Soon everything was cleaned up and everybody went into the living room. Bulma left for a few minutes and then returned with several charts and a stand for them.

"Shall we get started?" Bulma asked, setting up her items.

"I honestly can't wait to hear this." Kurama said with a big smile. He sat next to the fire demon and they each held a kit on their laps.

"Please stand up when I call your name and point to you. Vegeta and Goku are the original Saiyans." Bulma began pointing to the top of her chart and then to the two men. Both men looked at each other before grudgingly getting up.

"They came from planet Vegetasi, which no longer exists. Vegeta is my mate and he is the prince of all Saiyans. We have three children. Our children are Trunks, Bra and Hokori. Okay, everyone, but Goku can sit." The group that was standing let out a sigh of relief as the fell back into their seats.

"Goku was a third class Saiyan when he came here, but has long since surpassed that. His mate is Chi Chi, who is a princess in her own right. They had three children too. They are Gohan, Goten, and Sakana. Okay you all can sit down. Except Gohan" The group dropped into their seats.

"Gohan is the first half Saiyan born here. His mate is Videl, who is the daughter of a martial arts champion that is now retired. They had two children. They are Pan and Honoo. Now you all can sit down except for Pan." That small group quickly sat.

"My son, Trunks, and Gohan's daughter, Pan, are mates. They have three children. They are Lacy, Trunks Jr., and Toukan. Okay everybody can sit down on that one." The group slumped into their seats.

"My daughter, Bra, and Goku's son, Goten, are mates. They have two children. They are Zenaku and Sora. Okay everyone can sit down now." Bulma smiled turning to the two stunned demons. "That's pretty much how we all fit together. What do you two think?"

"That was very interesting." Kurama replied. Hiei just nodded his head. "I wouldn't have expected all of that."

"Most people wouldn't, but that's not the whole story. In fact, it's far from it." Videl commented.

"It's not?" Hiei asked, looking to the petite woman.

"No, Goku and Vegeta started out as enemies."

"They did?" Kurama asked, getting somewhat confused.

"Yes." Chi Chi grinned. "And Goku has died more times then needs to be counted."

"You see, Vegeta came here to take over the world and Goku stopped him and then spared his life. In turn he won a valuable ally." Bulma smiled, remembering everything that those two had been through.

"He tried taking over Ningenkai?" Hiei asked, perking up.

"I did." Vegeta smirked.

"I tried to take over the world too." Hiei smirked too. He was starting to like the spiky haired Saiyan, though he would never admit it. Vegeta seemed a lot like him.

"You did?" Pan asked, wanting to know more.

"Yes and I would have succeeded, if it wasn't for my fox." Hiei replied, with a glance at his mate.

"Your fox?" Bra asked, not quite understanding.

"He's talking about me." Kurama smiled as he answered her. "I am a fox demon. I helped stop his world conquest. I guess you can say our relationship had a rough start."

"I know what that's like. Vegeta and I had a rocky start too." Bulma smiled at her mate.

"Hm." Vegeta grunted.

"Hn." Hiei grunted at the same time. They just glared at each other for a few moments before looking away with more characteristic grunts.

"Oh look! I think Vegeta found a friend." Videl teased.

"They do speak the same language." Gohan quickly added.

"Both have spiked black hair." Trunks smirked.

"Father and Hiei do look a lot alike now that you mention it." Bra put in with a teasing smile.

"I can see a resemblance." Kurama laughed, poking his mate. "Short, dark and formally evil!" The whole room was laughing outright at that comment. The Saiyan and fire demon were growling loudly, very annoyed.

"I guess we should stop before the teasing gets out of hand." Bulma said, getting her laughter under control. She looked to her son. "Trunks, could you take Kurama wherever he needs to go today?"

"No problem." Trunks agreed.

"I would like to go too." Pan commented, turning to the other women. "Can you all watch my kids?"

"We got them." Videl nodded with a smile.

"Lacy?" Pan turned to her daughter. "No more practical jokes and stop dragging the others into your schemes."

"I didn't do that to the doors momma, honest." Lacy quickly replied, defending herself. Pan was actually starting to believe her. The girl always confessed to everything she did. Lacy was always so proud of it. If she didn't do it, then who did. Pan suddenly realized the men had to have done it. They had slept downstairs last night. As soon as she got back home she was going to tell the other women about this and they would get their revenge.

"Hiei? Do you mind watching Toushi and Kaihei for awhile?" Kurama asked, looking to his lover.

"Hn." Hiei grunted in agreement.

"Don't worry about those two cute kids." Bulma smiled at the two demons. "The rest of us can watch them. Hiei can go with you three."

"Thank you Bulma and you other ladies as well." Kurama replied with a big smile. The fox and the fire demon had not been around adults too much. Their friends were busy with their own families now. Yusuke and Kayko had three daughters. Kuwabara and Yukina had two children as well, twins to be exact which were two boys. Koenma and Botan had one child, a boy and another on the way. Kurama thought about leaving his kits alone with strangers to get some adult time. It wasn't that Hiei and he didn't want to be around their sons, it's just that they need adult time too.

"I'll go." Hiei nodded. He had picked up all of his mate's thoughts. He didn't want to leave his kits either, but the fox was right. They needed time with adults. Kurama quickly went up the stairs and retrieved the fire demon's clothes from their bedroom. After coming back down the stairs, he stopped in front of his kits.

"You two behave and do what the ladies tell you." Kurama smiled reassuringly.

"They had better." Hiei added with a quick glare at the kits that spoke volumes more then the three words he spoke.

"I'm sure they will." Videl smiled, taking the kits' hands. She walked them over to the other kids. "Lacy, Zenaku, little Trunks, take Toushi and Kaihei out back to play. Have fun but no rough stuff. Do you understand?"

"Yes grandma, we do." Lacy nodded. All the kids quickly disappeared through the dining room and ultimately the backdoor because everyone heard it slam in their wake.

The women soon left the room headed in different directions with different household tasks ahead of them. The men swiftly went into an adjoined room to the living room and closed the white door. Kurama, Hiei, Trunks, and Pan exited the house. Trunks pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground, his black convertible quickly appeared. The foursome got in and was soon gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	6. Making Friends

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 6 of 30

Making Friends

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black convertible was speeding through the city streets with Trunks at the wheel. Pan sat beside him on the front seat with Hiei and Kurama sat in the back.

"Where to?" Trunks asked, glancing into his rearview mirror.

"A branch of the Lotus Blossom Bank please." Kurama answered quickly.

"Not a problem." Trunks turned a corner, not even hitting the breaks.

"How long have you two been mated?" Pan asked, turning some in her seat to look at the two demons.

"Almost seven years now." Kurama smiled. "We've been married and hand-fasted almost five. We are legally joined in all three worlds and have the blessings of the gods."

"Really? Trunks and I have been mated and married over ten years. We mated just before I graduated high school. We found out I was pregnant a few days later. Needless to say, we shocked our families when they found out." Pan grinned happily at the memories.

"Yes, a definite shock." Trunks laughed, also remembering the day. "I almost had to fight her father. So, what's you two's story?"

"We had many problems." Hiei smirked.

"We sure did." Kurama chuckled. "They ranged from 'Do I tell him how I feel' to 'Who's going to dominate in our relationship'."

"Obviously, you told each other how you feel." Pan smiled. "Who became dominant? I haven't known you two that long, but you both seem very controlling."

"We are." Kurama replied quickly. "In our relationship, we both have to give a little, so we take turns being seme."

"Oh, I see. How do demons mate?" Pan asked, not stopping with the questions.

"We bite each other on the neck and take in blood through that bite." Hiei answered with a smirk.

"So do Saiyans!" Pan exclaimed gleefully, pulling the collar of her shirt open over her right shoulder.

"Our marks are done on the left shoulders." Kurama smiled, pulling the collar of his shirt open. He was beginning to like these Saiyans more and more. They seemed to be a lot like demons.

"Was your pregnancy a surprise, Hiei?" Pan asked another question. She wanted to get to know these demons well.

"Not really, it was more of a planned one." Hiei half smiled, remembering that night, but then added silently. 'The next will be for my fox'.

"Hey, we're here!" Trunks announced, turning the car into a parking space. Kurama and Hiei got out of the car, leaving Pan and Trunks in it.

"You know, Trunks." Pan began when she was sure the demons were out of ear shot. "I like those two. They remind me of us a little, even though they are both males."

"Yeah, I guess so." Trunks agreed, turning towards his mate. "It is kind of weird, that two males can be mated and do almost the same thing we do, in bed."

"Oh, come on, Trunks." Pan rolled her eyes. "Why is it weird?"

"I don't know, maybe just the thought of it." Trunks answered, becoming annoyed.

"The thought of it!" Pan was shocked. "Why! They obviously love each other, just like you and I love each other! What is the difference!"

"I guess there really is no difference." Trunks smiled, leaning forward. He gently kissed his woman, finding the difference. Hiei and Kurama could not openly kiss in public without getting ostracized, but he would not tell that to his mate, instead he managed. "You always keep me on the right path."

"That's my job!" Pan grinned happily. "I'm your mate!"

The Saiyans sat in the car chatting for awhile until the demons emerged from the bank. Hiei and Kurama walked to the car and got in.

"How did it go?" Trunks asked as he pulled the car out of the parking place.

"It went fine." Kurama replied with a small nod. "Since I didn't have my driver licenses, I had to answer many questions. Then the manger of this branch had to call the manager on the branch where we bank. He had to describe me to the manger here."

"The manager at your bank knows you by sight?" Pan asked, turning in the seat to look back.

"Yes he does, I deal with him personally when I have business at the bank. Our account is quite large." Kurama answered the woman quickly.

"We only deal with the manager at our bank too." Trunks commented, changing lanes. "Were you able to get into your account?"

"Yes, after all of that we were." Kurama answered. "We have full access to our account."

"That's good! So, where would you like to go now?" Trunks asked, glancing in the mirror.

"Does this city have a tailor that can make anything?" Kurama asked, nudging the fire demon in blue. "My mate here only wears certain types of clothes and colors."

"My father, Vegeta, is like that too." Trunks said, turning the car around. "I'll take you to our tailor."

"Thanks!" Kurama smiled.

"The more I'm around you, Hiei, and the way you act reminds me of Vegeta." Pan commented.

"He does." Trunks agreed with a small nod and smile.

"Hn." Hiei huffed. He was not happy about being compared to the grumpy Saiyan. He was not that grumpy. The fox caught his attention when he laced their fingers together.

"Don't take it wrong way, Koi." Kurama smiled. "They're not teasing you. You really are a lot like Vegeta or so it seems, even I have noticed it."

"Fine!" Hiei growled or tried too. He just couldn't be mad at his fox.

The group soon arrived at the desired tailor and went inside.

"Mr. Briefs, how can I help you today?" A man asked, hurrying over to them.

"Hello, Mr. Timore." Trunks smiled, shaking the man's hand. "I need nothing at the moment, but my friends here are in need of your services." The Saiyan indicated the two demons beside him. The man nodded and turned towards the other two men.

"How may I help you?" Mr. Timore asked.

"Are you capable of making anything?" Kurama asked, quickly getting to the point.

"Of course! This is the best tailor shop in this city." The man boasted proudly.

"That's reassuring." Kurama smiled. "Could you please copy the exact design of these clothes?" The fox held the garments out to the man. "I do apologize; they have not been washed yet. We had to leave our house in a hurry with just the clothes on our backs.

"Exactly?" Mr. Timore took the clothes and looked them over.

"Yes." Hiei quickly responded.

"I don't see a problem; we definitely should be able to do it." Mr. Timore assured. "What colors would you like?"

"Just as you see them, all black cotton with the blood red silk lining." Kurama answered. "I would like four of these made please."

"Not a problem! If I get many tailors on them now, the sets should be ready in about three hours. You will be able to pick them up anytime after that." Mr. Timore said.

"That will be perfect, thank you." Kurama shook the man's hand.

"We'll be back then." Trunks said, shaking the man's hand after the fox.

The demons and Saiyans left the store and got back into the car.

"Where to now?" Trunks asked with a smile on his face, starting the car.

"I need to get clothes for myself and for the boys. I guess we need to go somewhere where I can get both." Kurama answered the Saiyan.

"No problem, I know just the store." Trunks said, pulling out of the parking space and into traffic.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon getting the demons needed clothes and other personal items. They stopped and had lunch before going back to the tailor shop to get the sats of clothes which the fire demon happily changed into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp. Kaihei and Toushi was being very standoffish with the Saiyan children.

"Oh come on! Don't you two know how to spar?" Lacy asked, walking up to them for the fifteenth time.

"Of course we do!" Toushi quickly answered. "We have trained since we could walk."

"Then spar with us!" Lacy exclaimed.

"We wouldn't want to hurt anyone." Toushi shot back.

"Especially with girls sparring too." Kaihei quietly added.

"What! I have you know I am the strongest of all of us!" Lacy was offended.

"You are?" Kaihei asked, moving forward shyly. He had not been around many other kids besides Toushi and his cousins. He wanted to make some friends.

"I am! How strong are you?" Lacy asked the small kit. She couldn't get over how petite he was. He was six years old, but looked to be about four.

"I'm not sure." Kaihei answered. "I have the power to grow plants and create fire. My parents say I am a lot stronger though, I just have to find it."

"Really? Maybe it's true then." Lacy smiled. "You two don't have a mother?"

"No, we just have father and dad." Toushi answered, moving forward to stand beside his little brother again. He didn't like that Kaihei was interested in the girl, but he didn't know why.

"It must be neat to have two fathers." Zenaku said, walking up to them.

"It is, but our father is very strict." Toushi answered.

"Which one is that?" Lacy asked confused.

"Our father is Hiei. He is the one with black hair. Our daddy is Kurama. He is the one with red hair." Kaihei supplied.

"Oh!" Zenaku and Lacy said together.

"Hey, I got an idea. If you don't want to spar, we can go do something else that is really fun." Lacy grinned happily.

"I don't know, Lacy." Trunks Jr. said dryly, walking up to them. "We got into so much trouble last night with your last idea."

"Oh come on, this will be fun and we won't get into trouble." Lacy coaxed a smirk on her face that would have matched her grandfather's.

"I don't know." Zenaku replied, shaking his head.

"I would like to play." Kaihei smiled brightly.

"Come on then." Lacy grabbed his little hand and started walking towards the other kids that were still sparing.

Zenaku and Trunks Jr. groaned loudly, but followed them. They just knew they were going to get into trouble. Toushi followed as well, growling under his breath. He definitely didn't like the girl touching Kaihei. He would have to watch them closely. He was also wondering just what he and his brother were getting themselves into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it for this chapter and I believe that it is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter will probably come on Saturday.


	7. A Little Fun In The Hall

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 7 of 30

A Little Fun In The Hall

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks pulled the car into the driveway of Capsule Corp. Pan, Kurama, and Hiei along with himself got out of the car. The fox bought everything that his family could possibly need for their stay with the Saiyans. The only thing he may need is what he may run out of, lube, for him and Hiei. It also seemed he did have a use for capsules and they were now in his pockets. The little capsules now contained the many shopping bags.

"It's kind of too quiet." Pan commented as they entered the house.

"I agree." Trunks nodded, searching out energy signals. "I can't feel any of the kids' Ki signals, but my mother's signal is in the kitchen and all the other adults are in the gravity room."

"I can't sense our kits either." Kurama said after searching for his sons' energies.

"I can't either." Hiei added quickly.

"Let's go see if Bulma knows where the kids are at." Pan said, walking towards the hallway that led to the kitchen. The men quickly followed her. They found Bulma making sandwiches as they entered the room.

"We're back, Bulma!" Pan smiled.

"Good." Bulma said, looking up from her task and wiping her hands. "Kurama and Hiei, did you get everything you need for you and your boys?"

"Yes, thank you." Kurama smiled with an added nod.

"Mom, have you seen the kids lately?" Trunks asked the woman.

"Last time I checked they were in the backyard playing." Bulma walked over to the glass door and looked out into the empty backyard. "They're not here!"

"Relax, Bulma." Pan laughed. "I'm sure they're just up to something because they're hiding their Kis to do it."

"What about Kaihei and Toushi?" Bulma asked, quickly looking to the demons. "Can they hide they're Kis?"

"They can actually." Kurama answered.

"That was one of the first lessons we taught them." Hiei added with a smirk on his lips.

"The question is, how are we going to find them?" Trunks asked, remembering some of the lengthy hunts they all have been on when the brats hid their Kis before.

"That won't be too hard." Kurama smiled, turning to his mate. "Hiei, do you mind finding them?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted, untying his headband and pulling it off. As the fire demon's third eye opened the women gasped in shock and Trunks' mouth fell open.

"What is that?" Trunks asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"It's my jagan eye. It amplifies my powers." Hiei gave the short and simple answer before closing his normal eyes.

"What are his powers?" Bulma asked in a whispered voice.

"Hiei is a telepath and controls fire. As he explained, the jagan eye amplifies these powers." Kurama answered with a small smile.

"They're all in this building in a very long hallway." Hiei smirked, opening his normal eyes back up. He quickly recovered his jagan.

"Long hallway? I know exactly where they're at!" Trunks grinned broadly. "Let's hide our Kis so we can sneak up on them too."

"I like the way you think." Hiei smiled evilly.

"I have to agree." Kurama smiled, much like his mate.

The group set off on their little hunt, masking their energies. After awhile they came to a corner and Trunks turned to the others.

"They should be right around this corner." He said quietly.

Pan and the two demons nodded. As they went around the corner and came to a stop, smiles grew on their faces even Hiei's, though he tried to hide it. All the kids were a little further down the hall. They were taking turns running down the hall, stopping suddenly, and then sliding along on their sock clad feet. It was Kaihei's turn as he took off. He stopped running and slid along; suddenly he lost his balance and fell backwards to his rear, but continued sliding along with the biggest smile on his face.

"He is certainly having fun, Hiei." I don't believe I've ever seen him so happy." Kurama smiled softly at the sight.

"Neither have I, fox." Hiei agreed a small smile on his lips as well.

The little kit stood grinning like mad, but his face fell when he saw his parents. The other children saw this and turned to see the four adults watching them. Toushi and Kaihei ran towards their parents. The Saiyan kids sat down on the floor sadly.

"See, I knew we would get into trouble." Trunks Jr. muttered.

"We're being good!" Toushi blurted out, stopping in front of the demons.

"Yeah, we're just playing!" Kaihei added quickly.

"We can see that." Kurama laughed lightly. "Are you two having fun?"

"Yeah, lots!" Toushi grinned before looking to the fire demon. "Are you mad at us, father?"

"No." Hiei replied with a quick shake of his head.

"I'm not mad either." Kurama smiled. "It's good for you two to be around other children, but you should not be running in someone else's house."

"It's quite okay." Pan smiled, which caught the other kids' attention. They looked up hopefully as she continued. "They're after all just having fun. This is nothing compared to some of the antics Lacy has pulled and drug the others into."

"Yeah, this is actually harmless." Trunks added.

"Well if you're sure?" Kurama said, looking over to the two Saiyans.

"We're sure." Trunks grinned.

The kids instantly jumped up and started their fun again. Toushi and Kaihei looked up at their fathers hopefully.

"Go on." Kurama laughed, waving them off. The kits grinned and ran off to rejoin the other kids.

"You can't resist that look either, huh?" Trunks asked while he laughed.

"Unfortunately, no." Kurama answered quickly, watching his sons. "It's my downfall."

"My fox is soft towards our kits." Hiei grunted.

"Trunks is too." Pan grinned, poking her mate.

"Now Hiei, you're just as soft!" Kurama smiled slyly, glancing to his lover. "But you just don't like to let it show."

"HN!"

"They all seem to be getting along well." Trunks commented, watching all the children.

"Yes, they seem to be." Kurama agreed. "For their whole lives all they have had is each other and us to play with. Don't get me wrong we have friends with kids, but their hectic schedules get in the way so they don't see many people that often. Because of their appearances, they can not be around ningen children or in public. We go out to dinner sometimes or go into the city for the day, but they have to wear certain hiding clothes for their tales and bandannas for their ears. This is good for them. They can be around other children and not have those children scared of them." By the time the fox was done talking, he had a sad smile on his face.

"These kids aren't scared of anything." Pan replied proudly. "Toushi and Kaihei have made friends for life."

Kaihei came running up and grabbed Kurama's hand. "Come on ,Daddy. You try!"

"I don't think I'll know how to play." Kurama chuckled.

"It's easy! You take off your shoes, go running down the hall, and the stop. PLEASE DADDY!" Kaihei begged, pulling on the fox's hand.

"I guess I can try." Kurama smiled, allowing his son to pull him forward. He kicked his shoes off into the pile of all the others.

"Is he really going to do it?" Pan asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yes, my fox is very playful." Hiei smirked, walking forward and joining the group of kids. He had to see this. Trunks and Pan walked up to the group as well.

The fox smiled, quickly picking up Kaihei and taking off running. The happy kit was squealing at the speed his father was running. The fox stopped and was suddenly sliding along very fast. He spun around several times with all the grace he possessed, making it look much like a dance. When he came to a stop, both the fox and kit was laughing happily. Kurama put Kaihei down and they walked back down the hall to the group.

"Do me, father." Toushi begged the fire demon.

"Hn." Hiei grunted

"I'll take you Toushi." Kurama smirked. "Your father is not as fast as I am."

"WHAT!" Hiei snapped his head around to glare at the fox. "I'm faster then you on my worst day!"

"I don't know about that, maybe you need to prove me wrong." Kurama smiled, setting up his little trap and the fire demon walked right into it. Trunks and Pan knew this, but kept quiet.

"HN!" Hiei growled, kicking off his boots. He picked up Toushi and took off down the hall. The kit grinned, gripping his father's neck as the fire demon ran at high speed. Hiei stopped suddenly and went sliding along, moving like he was dodging attacks. He came to a stop with a smirk plastered on his face and facing the group. "Told you I was faster!"

"You sure showed me!" Kurama replied in a voice that was part teasing and part sarcastic. Hiei put Toushi down with a growl and they walked back to the group.

"My daddy can beat you both." Lacy boasted, looking up to Trunks. "Show them daddy!"

"I don't think……" Trunks was cut off.

"PLEASE!"

"Come on, Trunks!" Pan urged, wanting to see this as well.

"FINE!" Trunks replied, rolling his eyes. He kicked off his shoes and took off down the hall. He stopped and slid along. He was about to begin his moves when he ran into a brick wall. Trunks and said brick wall fell to the floor.

"Get the hell off me, brat!" The angry voice boomed.

"Father!" Trunks exclaimed, scrambling off the angry Saiyan. "I'm sorry!"

"What were you doing?" Vegeta asked angrily as he got up, looking around his son to see the group of kids and adults down the hall.

"We're playing with the kids." Trunks replied quickly.

"That's right grandpa!" Lacy yelled. "Please come try!"

"No! I have no time for these games!" Vegeta spat, starting to move on when he heard son's voice as he walked back to the group.

"Don't worry about it, Lacy." Trunks smirked much like his father. He was about to use the same trick the fox used on the fire demon. "Grandpa Vegeta is getting to old and feeble to play."

Vegeta pun around and phased out, reappearing in front on his son. He held Trunks' shirt in a death grip, glaring at him. "OLD AND FEEBLE! I can take you out any day, boy!"

"HA!" Trunks laughed.

"I'll show you!" Vegeta growled, releasing his son. He walked down the hall to the group and kicked off his boots. He took off down the hall and suddenly stopped. As he slid, he did a series of punches. Bulma came walking out of a side hall and quickly found herself sliding along too. The Saiyan has sensed her walking out in front of him and instead of slamming into her, he scooped her up into his arms. He came to a stop with the woman squeezing his neck.

"What's wrong with you, woman?" Vegeta smirked. "I'm not going to drop you."

"I know that!" Bulma said, releasing her hold and looking up at her mate. "It was just because we were going so fast."

"Hm." Vegeta grunted, putting the woman down. He stalked back down the hall and grabbed his boots before continuing on down it.

"Hiei, Kurama?" Bulma hurried down the hall to the group. "There are a couple of men downstairs. They say they're your friends and from Koenma's team."

"Thank you, Bulma. We'll be right down." Kurama smiled, quickly putting on his shoes. Hiei put on his boots as well.

"Toushi, Kaihei?" Kurama turned to his sons. "You two put on your shoes and come with us."

"Do we have too?" Toushi whined.

"Yeah!" Kaihei whined too. "We want to play."

"NOW!" Hiei growled angrily. "You will do as you're told or you will be punished."

"Yes, sir." Toushi and Kaihei nodded sadly. They shuffled over to the pile of shoes and put theirs on.

"We will see you two later." Kurama smiled. "Thank you for showing us around, Trunks and Pan."

"Not a problem man." Trunks replied.

"Yeah, anytime." Pan smiled cheerfully, though she felt bad for the two kits. It was okay for the boys to stay and play if they wanted, but she didn't voice this.

"Let's go." Kurama smiled gently at his sons. He felt awful for pulling them away from playing and for Hiei to get harsh with them, but they needed to listen to their parents and do what they are told with out questions or talking back. The fox caught the kits' hands and turned, walking down the hall with the fire demon following close behind them. They soon made it to the stairs and started down them to meet their friends that had come to visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	8. Old Friends Drop By

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 8 of 30

Old Friends Drop By

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon family descended the last steps to see their best friends waiting in the living room.

"Uncle Yusuke!" Kaihei squealed, launching himself at the man.

Yusuke caught the boy easily and spun him around laughing. "Hey, Kaihei!"

"Just great." Hiei muttered. "He's already not listening to us. Now he we'll be impossible, and I may have to punish him."

"Nice to see you too, Hiei. Why are you going to be mean to Kaihei?" Yusuke asked dryly setting the boy on his feet.

"Hiei's just upset right now." Kurama answered quickly. "He won't hurt our kits in any way. It is just because the boys aren't listening to me and my mate don't like it. I have to agree, I don't like it either."

"Toushi and Kaihei, you two better do what you're told." Kuwabara ruffled the boys' hair. "If you don't, you might find yourself on the receiving end of a whipping."

"Kuwabara!" Kurama exclaimed shocked by his friend's comment. "We don't ever raise our hand to our boys in a threatening way and we certainly don't whip them!"

"If I hear you have raised or laid a hand on my sister and niece in anyway, I will chop it off and feed it to you! Koenma won't even be able to stop me from dishing out that punishment!" Hiei growled angrily, smoke and small flames rising from his warded arm.

"Woah! Wrong choice of words Kuwabara!" Yusuke laughed, patting his friends back. He looked to Hiei with a grin on his face. "Don't worry, Hiei. Both of those girls got him wrapped around their little fingers. He won't do anything to them, besides shower them with love."

"Hn!" Hiei grunted, still upset, but feeling better.

"I saw a forest in the back of this house." Kurama smiled at his nervous sons. The kits had their ears laid flat on their heads, showing they were scared. "All of us can go back into the woods and have a little talk. Plus, the kits will be able to play some in the undergrowth."

"Can we transform to our fox forms?" Toushi asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it would be fun to explore!" Kaihei added. The kits ears were now standing up like they should always be.

"We'll see." Kurama smiled secretively.

The group walked out of the house and towards the forest. Upon entering the trees, Hiei took off his headband and opened his jagan eye. He searched around several minutes, scanning the area for any trouble. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he looked to his sons and nodded once.

"You can transfer." Kurama agreed, having scanned the area too.

"Yay!" Both kits squealed, clapping their hands. They were rarely allowed to take on their animal forms even at home.

The boys flared their energies, quickly transforming. When the swirls disappeared, two little fox kits sat on the ground. One fox kit was solid black with four silver feet and silver tipped ears and two tails. The other looked like a wolf cub and was twice as big as the other. He was a rich brown color with a white blaze from the tip of his nose to the back of his head. He also had a white tipped tail and his front legs were white as was his belly. Both animals looked up to their fathers hopefully.

"Go ahead." Kurama smiled. The kits bounded off through the undergrowth.

"Stay together!" Hiei called after them.

"_We will."_ Was Kaihei's telepathically replied.

"Do something about the ground, fox." Hiei almost ordered.

"Hn, of course." Kurama smirked, using his mate's trademark grunt. He pulled seeds from his hair and spread them on the ground. Soon the ground was covered in a nice layer of sweet grass. The four men sat down quickly in a circle so they all could see each other.

"Yusuke started the conversation off. "Koenma told us very little about what happened. Could you two tell us the rest?"

"Yes, just a moment please." Kurama said, closing his eyes. His energy flared up around him and then died down, revealing the handsome silver haired Youko.

"Why did you change forms?" Kuwabara quickly asked.

"The reason is my kits can sense my energy better in this form when they are in their animal form. It's so we can know where each other is are." Kurama answered, his voice so much deeper as he opened his eyes. He then relayed to his friends everything that has happened. He also told them what he and Hiei knew of this new threat, which wasn't much. He then explained how they came to be staying at the Saiyans and that they were King Yemma's team, of sorts

"That isn't much to go on." Kuwabara muttered.

"No, it isn't." Kurama agreed quietly.

"Kurama? Hiei?" Yusuke called, getting their full attention. "I don't know exactly how to ask this, but it has to be asked and I don't want to pry into your personal life."

"Just ask." Was Hiei's short answer.

"Which one of you your old lovers have a grudge against you to do this?" Yusuke asked without hesitation.

"I have no idea. Most of my old lovers are dead." Kurama answered quickly. "The other's wouldn't think of coming around now that the demons of the Makai know I'm mated to the jagan and sword master Hiei. They don't have a death wish. Hiei also has been my only lover in over twenty-five years."

"Most of my old lovers are dead too." Hiei announced., not at all comfortable, but he understood that the information needed to be out to help the case. Most of their attackers have been spurned lovers. "I can only think of one that might have a grudge against us.. The demon of course is Mukuro."

The fire demon almost winced when he felt the sadness and pain surface in his fox. They both had regrets for the possible lost time in their relationship. Hiei had told the fox everything, that he had sought comfort in the woman's arms when he thought he couldn't have the fox. Whenever he and Mukuro were together all he saw was the fox's beautiful face. On more then one occasion he had called out Kurama's name when he climaxed, instead of the name of the woman beneath him. It got so bad that he had to think about the fox if he even wanted to get an arousal. In the end, it wasn't no where near enough. He left Mukuro and gave up being position of being her heir to a third of the Makai. Hiei returned to the Ningenkai just to be near Kurama and he had left a very irate Mukuro behind.

"Do you think she is capable of this?" Yusuke asked, drawing the fire demon out of his thoughts. Hiei glanced to his mate and found Kurama half smiling at him. He quickly realized that with his open jagan eye, he had projected his thoughts to the fox. The fire demon almost laughed, that happened quite often. He had no secrets no more.

"She is certainly capable of it." Hiei finally answered, looking to the detective. "Mukuro was very furious with me when I left her to return here to the Ningenkai. She was so desperate, she offered to share her throne with me at the time, but I refused."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked. "You would have had the power and control you always wanted."

"Isn't it obvious, man!" Yusuke laughed at his dimwitted friend. "Even to you!"

"If it was obvious, I wouldn't have asked!" Kuwabara shot back angrily.

"Idiot!" Hiei muttered, shaking his head. "The reason is sitting right in front of you!" Kuwabara looked from Hiei to right in front of him. The silver fox sat there smiling brightly.

"I get it! You came back for Kurama!" Kuwabara said, looking back to the fire demon.

"Hn, now like I said she was irate when I left. I'm sure her anger grew as word spread that Kurama and I are mates."

"Mukuro doesn't like me very much." Kurama smirked.

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked interested.

"Several reasons, I guess the top reason being the fact that I called out Kurama's name while having sex with her, many times!" Hiei also smirked. "I done told you both this and I won't repeat it again."

"I guess she would be mad. If I called out another woman's name while I'm having sex with Kayko she'd kill me." Yusuke laughed.

"There is nothing worse then a woman scorned." Kurama stated quickly. He himself had scorned several women. Heaven forbid if you needed their help sometime later.

"So, I guess we'll begin with Mukuro." Yusuke commented, thinking about the demon.

"Hn, I think it's the best start." Hiei grunted while he nodded a couple of times.

"Before we came here, we went to check on your two's home." Kuwabara started, getting the other's attention. "It's all in one piece."

"Yeah, it looks like this woman left it alone." Yusuke added quickly.

"I'm happy to hear that!" Kurama smiled. He had been worried about their home.

"So, you all are staying here until this is over?" Kuwabara asked.

"For now, we're taking it one day at a time." Kurama answered before looking to his mate who had closed his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, our kits are fine. They're about a half mile from here. I told them to come back this way." Hiei answered, opening his eyes again. "And they are."

"Good." Kurama said quickly. "I don't want them too far away from us right now."

"I know that and that's what I told them!" Hiei said, growing annoyed.

"What are these Saiyans like?" Yusuke asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Loud and noisy!" Hiei growled, thinking back to the few hours he had spent with them.

"I have to agree." Kurama added quickly. "But they seem to be a lot like demons. We might actually get along well."

"I doubt that!" Hiei growled again, glaring at the fox.

"Are you two having an argument?" Kuwabara asked tactlessly.

"NO!" Both demons nearly shouted at the same time.

"Right?" Yusuke said, raising an eye brow. "I thought you guys never argued. That you two were the perfect couple."

"No couple is perfect!" Kurama answered, looking over to his friend. "We argue sometimes, but we get over it quickly enough. "Right now, we're not really arguing. Hiei feels I worry too much about our kits and I know I do. It's just they are only six and seven years old. I don't like for them being alone for too long."

"Hn!" Hiei grunted, still glaring at the fox. "The truth is, if they were in the Makai they would already be on their own."

"And that is exactly what my mate is getting at." Kurama smiled.

"Oh." Yusuke responded. "You said you get over arguments quickly. What is your magic potion so I can use it on Kayko?"

"Yes, we do." Kurama smiled. "It's no magic potion, we just make up."

"Make up?" Kuwabara asked quickly.

"SEX! We have lots of sex!" Hiei smirked evilly. "We will be having sex soon, and it will be that much better because of our little quarrel."

"I'm still too young to hear that!" Kuwabara exclaimed, covering his ears.

"Well now, if you're still to young to hear that, then you're to young too see this!" Kurama smirked. In a silver flash, the fox had Hiei pinned to the ground and was kissing him passionately.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Kuwabara screamed, getting up and running into the forest. Yusuke was rolling on the ground laughing his butt off. The demons broke their kiss to look at their friend, but didn't move otherwise.

Yusuke sat up grinning. "You'd think he would be used to you two's antics by now. You two just do or say things just to get a reaction out of him."

"That we do." Kurama smiled, letting the fire demon's wrists go. Hiei instantly put his arms around his fox.

"It's fun to embarrass the fool." Hiei smirked wickedly.

"It sure is." Yusuke agreed as he got up. "I'm going to go find Kuwabara, I'll call Botan, and then we'll get out of here. We'll come back by in a couple of days to check back in and to let you know if we found anything. Have fun you two!"

"Thanks, Yusuke!" Kurama smiled, and nodded his thanks. "But not too much fun, our kits are on the way back."

"We can and we will." Hiei said before pulling the fox into another intense kiss. Yusuke shook his head at the display his friends were putting on. He turned and walked into the forest, the direction Kuwabara had ran in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the little animals came bounding up, they found their parents lying on the sweet grass with their arms around each other, cuddling. The kits hesitated on moving closer, not sure if they were allowed. That is until Hiei raised his hand and waved them over. The kits hurried over and snuggled into the fire 8-demon's side, purring like crazy. Kurama was purring as well after they're little make out session. It had been nothing more then touches and kisses, because they knew their boys were coming back. As the kits lay down beside him, Hiei wrapped an arm around his little foxes.

Kaihei spoke telepathically and offered an apoplectic lick to his father's hand. "_Are you and daddy still mad at me, father?"_

"No, Kaihei." Hiei answered as he gently petted his son's head. "The problem I had was that you weren't doing what your dad told you."

"_Then you still love us?" _Toushi asked also telepathically.

"Of course we do." Kurama answered, sitting up some so he could see the kits. "You just have to listen to us." He had heard the whole conversation thanks to the open mind link with his mate.

"Everything we ask of you two is for a reason and you should not question it." Hiei quickly added.

"We just don't want anything to happen to our boys." Kurama smiled gently as he reached over and petted both kits. "We will not stop loving you because you disobeyed one of us, we love you both so much and always will."

"_I love you too daddy and father." _Kaihei replied through the mind link.

"_Me too!" _Toushi added as he and his brother licked their father's hands in apology again.

"You two need to transform back." Hiei stated, looking down at the little kits. The boys moved away from their parents and raised their energy, quickly transforming back to their normal forms.

"So, did you two have fun?" Kurama asked as his sons came back over to them.

"Yep!" Kaihei grinned happily, his tail wagging. "There are a lot of different plants here then at home."

"And animals too!" Toushi piped in with a grin as well and his tail wagging happily.

"Yes, different places have different plants and animals." Kurama answered as he transformed back into his redheaded form.

"Find anything interesting?" Hiei asked as he finally sat up. He was way to relaxed.

"No, just the plants." Kaihei answered.

"And harmless animals." Toushi put in, acting bored. "Are we going to train today?"

"Nope!" Kurama smiled. "Today is a free day!"

"But if you want too!" Hiei teased. "We could always….."

"NO!" The kits answered quickly together. This made the fox and fire demon start laughing.

Suddenly a man appeared right next to the demon family. The kits were startled and scrambled behind their fathers. Hiei and Kurama were ready to attack until they realized the man was the Saiyan Goku, grinning stupidly with a hand behind his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon!


	9. Lessons on Demons And Saiyans

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get. I wish I could think all individually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 9 of 30

Lessons on Demons And Saiyans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell!" Hiei spat angrily. "Don't you ever do that to us again!"

"Oh, sorry." Goku replied sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "I forget some people aren't used to me popping in."

"Hn!"

"It's okay, Goku. You just startled us for a moment." Kurama smiled as he got up off the ground.

"I'll make sure I'll be more careful next time." Goku replied quickly. "I came to get you all because dinner is ready."

"Thanks, we'll come right in." Kurama nodded, taking Kaihei's little hand into his. Hiei got up and took hold of Toushi's hand. They turned in the direction of the capsule house and began walking.

"You don't have to walk!" Goku called, catching up to them. "I can take you like I got here."

"NO!" Hiei answered, narrowing his eyes at the Saiyan.

"No, thank you." Kurama smiled cheerfully. "We'll walk, we like the outdoors."

"Well, okay then. I'll see back at the house." Goku raised two fingers up to his forehead and then disappeared in an instant.

"I don't like that one. He seems to be an idiot." Hiei commented, still a tad angry.

"Now, Hiei." Kurama slid an arm around his mate's slender waist and pulled him closer. "Honestly, you appear just as fast beside people, scaring them sometimes."

"I don't scare you or our kits."

"That's because we're used to it."

"Then, why did the boys get startled?" Hiei asked, letting go of Toushi's hand and then crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama started walking forward, leading the fire demon along and letting go of Kaihei's hand. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Hn." Hiei only grunted in reply. Toushi and Kaihei started walking faster, ahead of their parents. They could tell their father was in a bad mood and didn't want to be near him at the moment.

"I know exactly what is wrong with you." Kurama said before kissing his mate's cheek.

"Oh, really?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow. He uncrossed his arms and slipped one around his fox, giving a squeeze. Their walking slowed some so their kits couldn't here their conversation.

"Yes, I do. You're grumpy because we haven't had a chance to play."

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"Well,….I was thinking later, when our kits go to sleep for the night, you and I could sneak off for awhile. It has been far too long since we've made love in the top of a big tree, under the moon and stars." Kurama suggested, sounding quite husky.

"I guess you do know the cure for my little mood." Hiei smirked, coming to a stop. He turned slightly and pulled Kurama into a deep kiss. They parted when they heard small giggles. That's when they noticed their kits were watching them intently.

"Father is in a better mood." Toushi laughed.

"Yep." Kaihei agreed, giggling again. "Daddy always knows what to do to make papa feel better."

"Go on you two." Kurama chuckled, waving his sons off when he saw his mate blush. "Leave your father alone."

"Okay." The kits said together, before turning and running towards the Capsule Corp. house. Hiei and Kurama followed their sons at a more leisurely pace, just enjoying each other's company and the rare silence. When they walked in the front door they could hear the kits' voices amongst the other children's. The demons walked into the dining room full of Saiyans and pizza boxes.

"Come on you two." Chi Chi smiled, looking up from her plate. "If you don't hurry there won't be anything left."

"Thanks." Kurama smiled, walking over to an empty seat.

Hiei walked over and sat down beside his mate. The fox pulled a box towards them and put a couple of slices of pizza on both their plates. The fire demon looked over his shoulder and almost smiled at what he saw, his kits were talking freely with the Saiyan children. He was able to pick up the conversation with his sensitive ears, the kids were talking about fighting techniques. Hiei looked back to his fox and found him already eating his second slice of pizza. He quickly joined Kurama in eating the offered meal.

"After this would you like to train with us in the gravity room?" Gohan asked, grabbing the salt shaker. He proceeded to shake a great deal of it onto the half of pizza sitting in front of him.

"Gravity room?" Hiei asked before starting on his second slice. The fox dished out a couple more slices to both of them.

"Yes, it's a room that changes gravity." Bulma answered.

"It's very good for training." Gohan added, taking a large bite of pizza. He instantly started coughing hard, covering his mouth.

Videl jumped up and began patting him on the back rather hard. "I told you not to eat so fast! You're not your father or Vegeta." She scolded, sounding much like a mother talking to her child. Gohan so tried to glare at her, but broke down into more coughing. There was a bright flash of light of unknown origin. After a couple of minutes of coughing, the Saiyan was finally able to stop and swallow the bite of pizza.

"What happened, Gohan?" Goku asked, between bites of food.

"Well, it isn't what my mate thinks! That bite was full of sugar!" Gohan growled angrily.

"Sugar?" Chi Chi asked. "Why did you put sugar on your pizza?"

"I didn't! I put salt on it or so I thought." Gohan replied grabbing the shaker.

"Huh?" Videl took the shaker from him and sprinkled some into her hand. She quickly tasted it, making a face. "It is sugar!"

"What?" Pan grabbed the sugar container from the middle of the table and quickly tasted the contents. "As I thought, it's salt."

"Now, who did this?" Bulma asked as all eyes turned to the smaller table. The kids were so caught up in their talking that they didn't even know what was going on.

"Lacy, do you and your accomplices want to tell us anything?" Trunks asked, getting all of the children's attention.

"Huh, what?" Lacy asked, looking over to her father.

"Did you switch out the sugar and salt?" Pan asked before her mate could answer.

"No, Mama." Lacy replied, shaking her head.

"We didn't do that." Little Trunks quickly added.

"You didn't?" Gohan asked, still not believing them.

"NO!" The twins answered together. There was a round of head shaking from the other Saiyan children.

"Well, this is odd." Bulma commented. "First the doors this morning, and now this. Somebody is obviously pulling these pranks."

"Yes, woman, somebody is." Vegeta smirked. "The question though, is who?"

"The culprit will eventually make a slip up so you could wait the person out." Kurama commented, looking around the table.

"You're right, they will!" Goten smirked wickedly. "This is gonna be fun."

"Hm!" Vegeta grunted as he stood up. "I'm going to be in the gravity room.

"So, what's new?" Bulma laughed, starting to clear the empty boxes from the table. The other Saiyan males quickly followed Vegeta out of the room. The women got up and started helping Bulma. The kids raced out of the room, including the two kits. Kurama got up to help the women, but was quickly stopped.

"We got this." Chi Chi smiled. "You two go on to the gravity room."

"Yeah, they're probably waiting on both of you." Pan added. "We'll be coming in soon."

"You will?" Hiei asked, somewhat stunned. He couldn't picture these feminine looking females actually training.

"Yeah, we all train everyday. Some of us do train more then others though." Videl smiled, picking up some empty boxes. She walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"If you're sure you don't need any help?" Kurama said putting the boxes down.

"We're sure." Bra smiled, picking those same boxes up. Kurama and Hiei nodded their thanks and quickly left the dinning room. They headed in the direction of the highest energy signals. The demons soon found the gravity room. As they came to a stop, Kurama knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal a grinning Goku. "Hey, come on in." he moved to the side and held it open for the demons.

"Okay." Kurama walked through the door with the fire demon right on his heels. They found themselves in a very large room with a control panel in the center of it. They quickly noticed their sons were already inside, sparring with the Saiyan children.

"So, how strong are you guys?" Trunks asked, walking up to the demons.

"We're S class demons." Hiei answered arrogantly.

"Okay, that's your level, but how strong?" Gohan asked while performing a series of punches.

"We're stronger the most other S class demons." Kurama replied, still not understanding what the Saiyans were asking.

"I think a demonstration is in order." Vegeta smirked, looking around at the other men. They all started powering up, knowing what the prince had in mind. It was time to show off a little bit.

"As you see us now, we are normal Saiyans." Goten said quickly.

"This is Super Saiyan One." Trunks said, transforming into level one.

"This is Super Saiyan Two." Gohan stated, transforming into level two.

"This is Super Saiyan Three." Goku added, transforming into level three.

"And this is Super Saiyan Four." Vegeta smirked, transforming into four.

"This is unexpected and your power levels are so high!" Kurama commented, looking at each level of Saiyan. "Also each transformation looks different."

"Yes, and there is one more level that we know of." Trunks smirked proudly. "My mate, Pan, reached it when she was pregnant with our twins, but hasn't been able to since."

"That's true." Gohan nodded. "But she's determined to reach it again. As for us men, we all can reach level three. My father and Vegeta can reach level four. The kids are at various levels with Lacy being the strongest. She can reach level three as well, but she is close to going four. Our mates are different stories, they all train, but Pan is the only one to train seriously. She is the only one of the women that can go super, her highest level is four."

"We can transform into stronger beings too." Hiei stated with a smug smile on his lips.

"You can?" Goten asked.

"Can you show us?" Trunks asked quickly.

"Are forms aren't exactly normal." Kurama replied cautiously.

"That's okay." Goku grinned.

"I'm sure we can handle it." Gohan added, very curious.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and the shrugged. The fire demon took off his headband and his cloak swiftly followed. The demons started powering up and then transformed in a burst of energy.

"Those forms are awesome!" Goten exclaimed, looking the demons over as he walked around them.

"You look a lot like your kids, Kurama." Trunks commented, looking between the fox and kits.

"How tall are you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm seven feet tall." Kurama smiled before looking down to his mate, who was just finishing up his transformation. When the fire demon opened his eyes, all the eyes on his body opened. This shocked the Saiyans some, who couldn't help, but stare.

"Okay, that one is a little weird." Goku commented.

"Hm, at least he couldn't be snuck up on by an enemy." Vegeta said, looking the smaller demon over.

"This is true." Hiei smirked.

"OH MY!" Came a female's shocked voice. The males turned to see the women coming into the room.

"I love the green skin!" Bra smiled, hurrying over to the group.

"I don't know. I'm kind of fond of all that silver hair." Pan grinned, also hurrying over.

"Does Kaihei have the green skinned form too?" Bulma asked, coming to a stop beside her mate.

"He has been practicing." Hiei answered, not liking all the attention.

"Yes, his form is a lot lighter green and his many eyes are gold, but he hasn't mastered the switch yet." Kurama finished for his mate before going completely still and his eyes widening.

"Wow, Kurama's hair is so soft." Videl commented, running her fingers through the silver hair on his tail. Hiei let out an angry growl and pulled his mate's tail from her hands.

"Did she do something wrong?" Bulma asked quickly.

"Yeah, it wasn't like she was pulling it!" Bra added just as quick.

"Hiei,….let…..go." Kurama barely choked out.

"Oh, sorry, fox." Hiei muttered, letting go of his fox's tail.

"I get it!" Vegeta chuckled, looking up at the tall fox. "Your tail is your erogenous zone."

"Yes, it is." Kurama answered truthfully, a slight blush appearing across his cheeks.

"Saiyan tails are the same way." Pan smiled softly at the embarrassed fox. "We'll remember not to bother your tail when you're in this form."

"Thank you." Kurama smiled too, feeling somewhat better. Well, at least his cheeks didn't feel so hot, but he couldn't say that for the rest of his body.

"You know, their power levels are close to that of Super Saiyan Two." Goku said, changing the subject.

"Yes, they are." Gohan agreed.

"I think we talked enough, time to train." Vegeta stated almost harshly. He was never one for long conversations. The large group paired off and began sparing.

Three hours later, the sweaty group emerged from the gravity room. They all split up and went towards their respected rooms. Kurama and Hiei ushered their tired kits into their room. They quickly split up and started getting them ready for bed.

Hiei carried a sleepy Toushi from the bathroom. Kurama was sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard, holding an exhausted Kaihei. He slid his son off his lap and into the soft bed before standing up. The fire demon laid the kit he carried down and pulled the cover over both of them. The two demons watched as the boys snuggled together and quickly slipped into sleep. They then left the room and went straight across the hall to their room.

After a quick shower and dressed only in pants and shoes, the demons found themselves climbing down a vine the fox had grown from their balcony. When they hit the ground, Hiei and Kurama joined hands and ran towards the tree line.

Pan smiled to herself, seeing the demons run off together. It didn't take a genius to know what they were up to. She would have to talk to her family, to get them to make Hiei and Kurama feel more comfortable in their home so they wouldn't have to run off to be together.

"I'm not happy with the situation that forced us to meet the Saiyans, but I'm glad our kits and us can be ourselves around them." Kurama said as he ran along beside his mate.

"I agree, fox." Hiei nodded, scanning the trees. He came to a stop suddenly and looked up at a tall one. "This one is good, come on."

"In a hurry?" Kurama chuckled lightly.

"Like you're not?" Hiei retorted, dropping his mate's hand. He jumped up to the first branch and looked down expectantly.

Kurama only smiled and jumped up to the branch beside his mate. They jumped from branch to branch until they were standing in the top of the tree.

"Control your plants, fox." Hiei smirked, stepping back a little.

"Of course." Kurama pulled several seeds from his hair as he squatted down. He touched the tree, moving two very sturdy branches closer together. The fox then held his other hand between the tree limbs and sent his energy into the seeds he held. Vines instantly started growing, weaving themselves together and around the branches. When the fox was satisfied with his work, he stood up. A final flick of his hand had the branches parting for a perfect view of the night sky.

Kurama turned to his mate with a smug smile on his soft lips. "How's that?"

"Perfect, as usual." Hiei answered surveying his mate's work.

"Now, on to more important matters." Kurama let a small wicked looking smirk appear on his face. "Who's on top this time?"

"Hn, I am." Hiei said before fisting his hands into his mate's hair. He pulled the fox into a hungry kiss. Kurama accepted the situation and surrendered to his smaller lover. They fell into the vine hammock, a tangle of arms and legs. They were both already working on getting the other's pants and shoes off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry no lemon this time, but I do have a couple in this story. Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	10. Under Too Much Stress

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get. I wish I could think all individually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 10 of 30

Under Too Much Stress

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei awoke to a dark sky that was slowly beginning to lighten up, he looked down at the mass of red hair spread across his chest. He smiled feeling arms wrapped around his waist and a leg thrown across his own. The fire demon slowly ran a hand down over Kurama's hip and then back up. He repeated this several times before his mate began to awaken. The fox tightened his arms and then relaxed them. Kurama tiredly lifted his head to look at his lover, but found himself in a deep kiss. The demons finally parted when they needed air.

"I'm sorry that I had to wake you, fox. I know you're tired." Hiei spoke softly. "But we need to head back."

"I know, Koi." Kurama said as he sat up. He reached up and pulled their pants off the branch above them.

Before they had went to sleep, the fox had closed the branches around them to give them some privacy. The two demons quickly dressed and moved to a sturdy branch beside the hammock. Kurama easily manipulated the vines back into seeds and put the back into his hair.

Hiei descended the tree first with his agile fox right behind him. He noticed just how quick the sun was rising and knew they had to hurry up. The fire demon scooped Kurama up into his arms as soon as he hit the ground. The startled fox clung to his lover as he darted for the Capsule Corp. house. They were under the balcony of their room in no time. Hiei put Kurama on his feet and they quickly climbed up the vine. The fox untied the vine and transformed it back into a seed which he stuck into his hair.

"So, should we go back to bed for awhile or stay up and take a shower?" Kurama asked, turning to his lover.

"Whatever you want to do." Hiei shrugged as he walked into their room.

"Well, I'm still a little tired, so if you don't mind. Can we go back to bed?" Kurama said, following his lover into the room.

"Hn." Hiei grunted his acceptance.

They walked over to the bed, took off their clothes, and climbed in. the fire demon pulled the cover up to their waists while the fox snuggled into his side. The two demons quickly went to sleep, but they were soon startled awake for the second day in a row, hearing minor explosions coming from the hall. The fox and fire demon were out of bed and had their pants on in a flash. Hiei grabbed his katana from under the bed and ran to the bedroom door, his fox with him. He yanked it open and they were met with mini explosions in their faces. The door right across the hall was jerked open, revealing two scared looking kits and another round of mini explosions.

"DADDY!" Kaihei squealed, launching himself across the hall and into the fox's arms. Toushi didn't say anything, but he did quickly cross the hall and wrapped his little arms around the fire demon's waist.

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other, hearing more explosions coming from down the hall. The fox gestured with his head back into their room. The fire demon nodded slightly and led Toushi into the room. Kurama was right behind them, carrying a clinging Kaihei. Hiei made Toushi let go of him and sat the child on the bed. Kurama on the other hand was having difficulty trying to get the kit off of him.

"Kaihei, let go." Kurama urged, pulling slightly on the boy's arms. Sometimes, he was amazed at how strong his kit was, though the boy hadn't realized it yet.

Kaihei was the complete opposite of his parents. He was very clingy; he loved to be around people, and lacked confidence in his abilities. The lack of confidence wasn't good at all for a demon so the fox and fire demon worked on that constantly. Kurama finally felt the arms loosen around his neck. Quickly taking the opportunity, he sat Kaihei on the bed next to his brother.

"You two stay right here until we get back." Kurama ordered gently.

"But…" Kaihei started to protest.

"No buts." Hiei insisted, cutting off the boy. "Stay put!"

"Okay." Toushi quickly nodded. Kaihei only silently nodded, chewing on his bottom lip.

Hiei reached out, cupped the kit's chin, and tilted the boy's head back so they made eye contact. "Relax, Kaihei, you worry way to much. Dad and I will be back in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay." Kaihei replied quietly.

Hiei took his hand away and watched the boy for a moment. Kaihei turned and curled into his brother's side and Toushi put a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders. The fox and fire demon shared a secretive and knowing look before turning and quickly leaving the room. They ran down the hall in the direction of the mini explosions came from. They found themselves approaching an annoyed looking group of Saiyans.

"What was all that noise?" Kurama asked as he came to a stop along with his mate.

"Firecrackers." Trunks answered, holding up a burnt looking string.

"Firecrackers!" Hiei spoke harshly. He didn't like that his boys were scared by firecrackers.

"Yes, they were tied to all of our bed room doors." Videl quickly added, hoping to smooth things over.

"When Vegeta opened our bed room door, it all began." Bulma said, sounding quite apologetic. "Everybody else opened their doors to see what had happened. It was just a chain reaction from there."

"Did your and your children's door have firecrackers on them too?" Gohan asked quickly.

"Yes, they did." Kurama answered, taking the string from Trunks and examining it. "It seems the prankster has struck again."

"Apparently." Vegeta growled angrily. "The question is; who is doing it."

"Well, any of us could easily put the firecrackers on the doors." Goten said, looking over the string he held.

"That's true." Gohan agreed, glancing to the string he held. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, that quickly disappeared.

"And that flash! There was one at diner last night too." Goku said glancing around the group of adults.

"Yes, there was." Kurama said softly. "As for who is the prankster, we still can't tell since there were firecrackers on all of our doors."

"I have to agree." Bulma nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Well, we can't keep standing around this hallway all day and worrying about who is doing these pranks." Bra stated, finally entering the conversation. "I suggest we get dressed, eat breakfast, and then go about what each of us had planned for the day."

"I second that." Chi Chi added before turning and walking off towards her room. Goku only grinned and quickly followed his mate.

The rest of the group disappeared, heading in their separate directions. Kurama and Hiei walked into their room, finding their kits snuggled together asleep on the big bed. The fox smiled softly, walking over and then sitting down on the edge of the bed. He was about to wake the boys up when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned slightly to look at his lover.

"Don't wake them yet, let's take a shower first." Hiei smirked, slowly running his hand down his mate's arm. Kurama smiled when the fire demon laced their fingers together and pulled him to his feet. He allowed his lover to lead him slowly into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, the demons emerged from the steamy room with towels wrapped around their waists. One glance to the bed told them that their sons were still asleep. Kurama pulled on a pair of his new boxers and then his pants. He turned around to see Hiei pulling up his pants and then tying the sash. The fire demon hadn't worn all those belts since the kits were babies. The things would get in the way when they were in a hurry.

Kurama walked over and carefully sat down on the bed. Hiei hurried over, grabbed the hairbrush from the nightstand and then sat down behind his mate. He slid forward until his inner thighs were pressed against the fox's backside and hips. He began brushing the long red hair, running his free hand through it too.

After awhile, Kurama felt his lover's strong arms wrap around him, pressing their bodies together. Hiei laid his head against the fox's back, snuggling into the soft and now dry hair. He took in a deep breath and then let it slowly escape, mumbling something.

"I love you too." Kurama whispered, knowing exactly what his mate had said. The demons quickly glanced to the side, feeling the bed shift.

"Daddy? Father?" Kaihei asked, crawling towards them slowly.

"Yes, kit?" Kurama smiled, watching the boy move closer. He knew Kaihei couldn't tell if they wanted to be left alone, like they did sometimes. The fox only opened his arms and beckoned his son into them. "Come on."

The smile on the Kaihei's face matched his father's as he scrambled into the fox's lap. He looked up, smile still in place. "What was all that noise, daddy?"

"It was just a prank." Kurama answered gently, hugging his son.

"Oh." Kaihei mumbled, snuggling into his father's chest. This forced the fire demon to readjust his arms and snuggle back in. Kurama almost laughed at his predicament. He was in the middle of a nice family cuddle session.

"Did your brother take good care of you while we were gone?" Kurama asked in almost a whisper.

"Yep, he wouldn't let me go." Kaihei nodded, not even bothering to look up. The obvious answer made the fire demon chuckle and mumble something else into his mate's hair.

"Yes, I have to agree, Hiei." Kurama chuckled too. Movement on the bed again drew their attention to the side. Toushi crawled towards them and sat down, crossing his legs. The fox opened his arms again for the boy to join them, but the kit just shook his head no. He then felt an amused chuckle coming from the chest pressed against his back again.

"Now, fox, you know Toushi isn't one for cuddling." Hiei reached forward and ruffled the boy's long sleep tousled hair.

"Showing affection is a weakness. I won't have any kind of weakness because I'm a demon." Toushi suddenly announced proudly.

Kurama and Hiei started laughing at that comment. They knew very well that that train of thought was wrong.

Hearing the laughter, Toushi got defensive. "What's so funny!"

"Nothing really, I just know a couple of demons who once thought that same thing and were proven wrong." Kurama answered when he was able to stop laughing.

"They're probably weak." Toushi mumbled quietly.

"They're far from being weak." Hiei said, lifting his head from his mate's back. "In fact, they're stronger then most all demons."

"Hm." Toushi grunted, unimpressed.

"Toushi, do you think your father and I are weak when we show affection to each other?" Kurama asked quickly, looking sharply at the boy. He didn't like his son thinking such things when he hadn't been raised in that way. The kit had been trained to avoid weakness, true enough, but not taught that love was a weakness. This thinking could seriously damage what he and the fire demon had been working so meticulously for.

"Yes." Toushi whispered, looking away from his parents. "Especially when you and father act all lovey-dovey. It's gross! Maybe if one of you was a girl……."

The demons sat stunned for a few minutes, not sure of what to say. Kaihei flattened his ears against his head and looked sadly to his brother. He knew Toushi was in very deep trouble.

"WE ARE NOT WEAK!" Hiei exploded, reaching out quickly and fisting his hand in the boy's pajamas. He yanked the scared boy closer with a nasty growl.

Kurama winced, hearing the angry noise, but kept quite. He knew his mate wouldn't hurt their boy. The fire demon knew he had lost his temper with Toushi, something that rarely happened with his sons, but he didn't care at the moment. The kit was walking a very fine and dangerous line.

"We're strong separately, but together, we're unbeatable. Our love for the other is what allows this. You of all beings, will not disrespect it! We get enough disrespect from just about every ningen that we don't need it from you too! It's so bad we can't even hold hands in ningen public! If Kurama and I didn't love each other as much as we do, you wouldn't be living with us and Kaihei wouldn't exist at all! You need to realize how lucky you really are. If you hadn't been found and we hadn't taken you in, you would be dead by now. You wouldn't have survived in the Makai as weak as you were. If you don't like how or how often Kurama and I show affection to each other, you can certainly leave and live in the Makai any way you want. I can guarantee, you will be dead by the end of the first night!"

By the time Hiei was done speaking, Toushi was trembling with silent tears running down his cheeks. The fire demon released the kit and wrapped his arms tightly around the fox's waist. He turned his head away from his son, already feeling guilty for what all he'd said, and laid it against the fox's back, trembling too. Hiei had never lost his temper in such a way with his sons. He was breathing hard, trying to get himself under control before anything else came out of his mouth that he would regret.

Kurama felt his lover shaking and the soft sobs coming from the kit in his lap. Kaihei was scared; he had never heard his father speak so harshly. He glanced to the silently crying boy beside them. He felt bad for his mate's hateful words, but they needed to be said, Toushi had to learn his place.

"Alight, everything that has been said now needs to be forgiven, and you two need to calm down." Kurama spoke softly, hugging Kaihei to him. He reached over and pulled Toushi into a tight hug too. After a couple of minutes of silence, the fox spoke again. "You two kits, go get a bath and get dressed. We'll be over in a few minutes to get you both and then go down to breakfast."

The boys reluctantly pulled away. Kaihei was calm, but Toushi was still crying. They got up from the bed and quickly exited the room, closing the door behind them. Kurama took a deep breath before pulling out of his lover's arms and turning around on the bed. Hiei had regret clearly present on his face as well as anger, for himself and for the kit he'd just reprimanded.

Kurama leaned forward quickly and embraced his lover, trying to comfort him. Hiei returned the hug before leaning back and taking the fox with him. He didn't care if Kurama wanted to lie down or not, he needed the emotional support. The fire demon needed the strong arms around him to calm him, to anchor him in this sea of raw emotions, and to reassure him that he hadn't been wrong for being angry at their son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	11. Forgiveness

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get. I wish I could think all individually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 11 of 30

Forgiveness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama leaned forward quickly and embraced his lover, trying to comfort him. Hiei returned the hug and leaned back, taking the fox with him. He didn't care if Kurama wanted to lie down or not, he needed him to. The fire demon needed Kurama's strong arms around him to calm him, anchor him in this sea of emotions, and reassure him that he hadn't been wrong for being angry at their son.

The demons just held each other for awhile. Kurama didn't even try to move, his mate would release him when he was ready. He could tell his fire demon was just as upset about the incident as their son had been. The fox finally felt the arms around him loosen and took the opportunity to slide to the side so his weight wasn't directly on his smaller mate. He slowly looked up and met guilt filled red eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kurama. I didn't mean it, I was just so mad." Hiei started quietly, keeping eye contact with his fox.

"I know all that, Koi." Kurama ran a hand gently across his mate's cheek. "But Toushi doesn't. I think you need to talk to him."

"I can't, not right now! He had no right to say what he did and I'm still mad at him."

"He's just a child, Hiei. He didn't really know what he was saying."

"Hn!"

"He's only seven years old, all boys his age thinks love stuff is gross. Toushi will come around, I can guarantee that."

"Fine, but I'm still not ready to talk to him." Hiei said, sounding almost like he was pouting.

"The sooner the better." Kurama pressed the matter, trying his best to fix the problem.

"I know that, I'll talk to him later. I'm going to make him wait awhile." Hiei replied grumpily.

"Just not to long, Koi." Kurama commented sadly.

"Why not?"

"Try to put yourself in Toushi's place. His father, one of the only two people he looks up too, just basically told him to go off and die."

"I was just trying to make a point, Kurama. When I was his age, I had to fight for everything, to live, to eat. Most demons have to go through this. I wanted him to realize just how lucky he truly was."

"I know that too, and he may realize that now, but he's still hurting as much as you are. Please talk to him soon."

"Fine, I'll talk to him soon." Hiei promised, reaching up and running a finger across his mate's lips. "Will you let me kiss you, though you're mad at me?"

"Of course you can." Kurama slowly smiled. "And for the record, I'm not mad at you. I didn't like Toushi's comment either." He leaned in while his mate leaned in too. Hiei quickly claimed the fox's lips possessively. They kissed for a few moments before slowly parting. "I'll go check on our kits, you stay here and relax." The fox said, quickly getting up from the bed.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, watching his fox saunter out of the room for his benefit. When the door was closed, he stretched out on the bed trying to figure out how to talk to Toushi without losing his temper.

Kurama walked into the kit's room and smiled. Kaihei was dressed and sitting on the big bed manipulating a small plant in his hand. He was about to ask about Toushi, but he heard the water running in the bathroom. The kit happened to look up and see his father standing a little ways from him.

"Daddy!" Kaihei jumped to his feet and ran over to the fox, throwing his small arms around his father's waist. "Is papa still mad?"

"No, Kaihei, he's not." Kurama answered gently, slipping his arms around his son.

"Is Toushi going away? I don't want him too!"

"Toushi isn't going anywhere. Your father was just upset with what your brother said. He didn't mean what he said and feels very bad for saying it."

"Toushi was still crying when he got in the shower." Kaihei glanced to the bathroom door and then back to his father.

"He'll feel better once he gets over being upset." Kurama tried to reassure his son.

"Does papa wish that I was never born?" Kaihei asked, tears quickly filling his eyes.

"Of course not, Fire-bug." Kurama cupped the boy's face. "He loves you very much and he loves Toushi just as much. You and Toushi are the best things ever to happen to us, to him. Your father will never want to change that."

"That's right." Came a deep, emotion filled, and familiar voice. The fox and kit turned to see Hiei standing in the room.

"Father?" Kaihei whispered, pulling away from the fox and approaching the fire demon cautiously.

Hiei frowned at the display and held open his arms. "Come here, kit."

"Papa!" Kaihei squealed, throwing himself at his father. Hiei caught his son easily and held him close. Kurama watched the two silently, knowing that was exactly what the boy needed to reassure him.

Hiei looked up from his kit to his fox and let a small smile grace his lips. "Kurama, will you take Kaihei downstairs for breakfast? Toushi and I will join you two in awhile."

"I will, Koi." Kurama said, walking over to his family. He took Kaihei from his mate and then sat the boy on his feet before taking hold of his small hand. As he walked passed his mate, towards the door, he whispered so their son couldn't hear. "Be gentle."

"Hn." Hiei grunted his acknowledgement. He walked over and sat down on the bed, waiting for Toushi to emerge from the bathroom.

Kurama and Kaihei walked into the kitchen just in time to see Chi Chi and Videl get soaked by a shower of water. The kit immediately started giggling at the sight and the fox tried hard not to smile, but failed. The sight was just to funny. There was a bright flash of light, temporally blinding everyone in the room.

When Bulma got her sight back, she hurried over to the women at the sink. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Chi Chi answered, wiping water off her face.

"Yeah, I just turned on the water and we got soaked!" Videl quickly added. Bulma pulled out the spray attachment on the sink just as the two demons and other women joined them. She looked it over finding the problem easily. "Someone has taped the handle down so when the water comes on, it comes on."

"It seems the prankster is stepping things up." Kurama commented, watching the blue haired woman remove the tape from the handle. "I wonder what will happen next and who will be pranked."

"There really isn't no telling in this house." Pan stated with a small shrug. "Or who it is. I had originally thought it to be the kids, but these pranks are too advanced even for them."

Bra nodded in agreement. "I thought it was the kids too."

"Speaking of the kids, where are they?" Kurama asked, glancing down to his son.

"Oh, they're upstairs in their game room. Kaihei, why don't you go up and play with them." Bulma tried to encourage.

"No ma'am." Kaihei quietly and politely rejected the offer.

Kurama quickly knelt down in front of his son. "Why not?" He asked softly.

Kaihei looked to the ground, refusing to make eye contact and mumbled. "I don't want to get in trouble again."

"You won't get into trouble, Kaihei." Kurama tilted the boy's head so they looked at each other. "You can go play."

"No, I want to stay with you, daddy." Kaihei said, very determined with his decision. The fox almost laughed, his son was so very much like Hiei, but that was expected.

"Fine, you can stay with me if you want too." Kurama smiled, leaning forward and gently kissing his son's covered jagan. He stood up and turned towards the ladies to see big smiles on their faces.

"You're so good with him." Videl almost cooed.

"Yes, you're nothing like our mates." Bulma laughed lightly. "Don't get me wrong. They love their children, but you're……"

"Very sensitive and gentle." Pan finished for her mother-in-law.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled with a slight blush from such an appraisal. "But in my former life I wasn't like what I am now. My human mother changed me into what you see. Hiei and our kits helped as well."

"Well, I for one think it's great." Chi Chi smiled. "Now, if you all will excuse me. I'm going to go get dry clothes on."

"Me too." Videl added, following the older woman from the kitchen.

"If you don't mind, can I cook breakfast for my family again?" Kurama asked, looking over to the blue haired woman.

"Yes, but you don't have too." Bulma answered. "There's plenty always cooked."

"I know, I just like to cook. Plus today I have a little helper." Kurama smiled, hugging his son to his side.

"So you do." Bulma smiled too. "Go right ahead. You do remember where everything is?"

"Yes, I do." Kurama nodded quickly.

"Have at it then." Bulma laughed before going back to work on the big breakfast she and the other women had to prepare. Kurama started gathering up the items he needed with Kaihei's help.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the kits' room, Hiei was still waiting for Toushi to emerge from the bathroom. He was growing very impatient too. After a few more minutes of hearing the shower run, he had enough.

"Toushi, come out of that bathroom! I know you can feel my energy signal out here!" Hiei called, trying to control the anger in his voice.

The water turned off and a few seconds later the door slowly opened, revealing a very scared looking kit. Toushi walked forward with his eyes downcast in a show of submission. He came to a stop about a foot in front of his father. Hiei reached out to pull the kit closer, but the boy flinched away. Hiei frowned; he supposed he deserved that so he let his hand drop, for now.

"Toushi, look at me." Hiei ordered as gentle as he could, keeping in mind what his fox had said.

Toushi slowly lifted his eyes to meet the fire demon's "I'm sorry, father. I'll …….leave …….if you want me too." The boy was crying again by the time he was done speaking.

"That's not what I want!" Hiei said, guilt flooding his emotions. He reached out quickly and pulled the boy into a tight hug whether he wanted it or not. "Even though you're not my son, Toushi, I still think of you as my son and love you as if you are. I just got very angry at what you said."

"I'm so sorry!" Toushi cried, clinging tightly to his father. "I don't know why I said that."

"You just said what was on your mind and that was the way you have been raised. We also raised you to believe that two males or two females in a relationship together are okay."

"I know, but all I ever see is male and females together."

"That is only here in Ningenkai. In the Makai and Reikai, it's very different. You will mostly see males together or females together. When this current problem is over, your dad and I will take you and Kaihei to the Makai for a few weeks."

"Really?" Toushi asked, quickly looking up at the fire demon.

"Yes, you two are old enough, plus you and Kaihei will be with us. It's time for you boys to see your homeland." Hiei smiled slightly. "I believe that is exactly what you need."

"So, I can stay with you and dad?"

"Hn, only if you can forgive me for being so harsh with you and if you promise to think next time before you say something about my relationship with your father."

"I forgive you and I promise." Toushi answered with a big smile.

"Good, because I forgive you. Now, let's go get breakfast." Hiei smirked, pushing gently on Toushi to get him on his feet. He didn't even know when the child had gotten in his lap. The fire demon stood up when he was able too. He was walking towards the door when he felt a little hand slip into his. He looked down to see his son grinning up at him. Hiei gripped the boy's hand as they left the room behind, heading for the stairs. They walked into the kitchen still holding hands. The fox and Kaihei looked up when they felt the familiar energies enter the room.

"How's everything?" Kurama asked quickly.

"Everything is fine, fox." Hiei let a small smile touch his lips before glancing down to Toushi. The kit grinned and nodded vigorously.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kurama smiled as well. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, releasing his son's hand. "I'm starved."

"You sound like my mate Goku." Chi Chi giggled behind her hand. "He's always hungry."

"That's nothing! You should have been around him when he was pregnant with Kaihei. I couldn't keep enough food cooked." Kurama laughed, winking at his mate. Hiei blushed, but only enough for the fox to know it.

"So, are you two going to have more kids?" Pan asked, walking over to the demons.

"What does everyone always ask us that?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, for one you make beautiful children." Bulma smiled.

"For two, you two are very good with those children." Bra added, a smile on her face too.

"So, anymore children coming?" Pan pressed the matter.

"Yep, that's what I would like to know." Bulma said quickly. "I would love to deliver the baby."

"We have talked about another child, Hiei and I, but probably not for awhile yet." Kurama finally answered as he dished out breakfast for his family.

"Yes, we wanted to wait until our two kits are older." Hiei added, motioning towards his two sons.

"Oh, how long do demons live?" Bra asked, dishing up the last of her food.

"You see that's the thing." Kurama smiled. "Demons live a very long time. No one knows for sure, but at least five thousand years. Now that is for full demons like Hiei, I am half demon though so I won't live as long as that. I still however will live a lot longer then normal humans and I haven't aged a bit since I turned eighteen."

"Demons stop aging at a certain age?" Pan asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"No, we don't exactly stop aging. We just slow down an awful lot." Hiei answered for his mate. "If there was anyway I could, I'd change my fox back into a full demon so he'd live as long as I, instead of the other way around."

"Other way around?" Videl asked, not understanding what had been said.

"What Hiei means is when I die, he'll die with me." Kurama answered, sadness evident in his voice while he nervously glancing to his sons.

"And you won't be able to stop me, fox." Hiei stated with equal sadness in his voice.

"You two sound so sad about that." Chi Chi observed. "Why do you both have to die?"

"Demons are known to kill themselves when their mates die. The pull to be together is too strong." Kurama answered, it being almost a whisper. He hated talking about this subject, especially in front of the boys, but it was all true. With his human blood, he wouldn't live as long as he should. Hiei and he had discussed the matter a couple of years back and came to a decision. They decided that they would die together if their kits were old enough to take care of themselves. If the kits weren't old enough, the one left would live until the boys were and then take his life. That way, they could be together again in spirit world for all eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chappie soon.


	12. Permission And The Black Dragon

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all I get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 12 of 30

Permission And The Black Dragon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Demons are known to kill themselves when their mate dies. The pull to be together is too strong." Kurama answered, in almost a whisper. He hated talking about this subject, especially in front of the boys, but it was all true. With his human blood, he wouldn't live as long as he should. Hiei and he had discussed the matter a couple of years back and came to a decision. They decided that they would die together if their kits were old enough to take care of themselves. If the kits weren't old enough, the one left would live until the boys were and then take his own life. That way, they could be together again in Spirit World for all eternity."

"I guess demons and Saiyans are a lot alike. We understand the pull to be with one's mate, but I don't know if that pull is strong enough to force us to take our own life to be together." Bulma commented solemnly.

"Hn, that's how were different then." Hiei stated , looking up to his mate. "To me it's worth it."

"I think we need to get off this subject, it's too sad." Kurama glanced to his boys and the back up, offering a small smile "Besides, I will live a long time if I'm not killed in some battle, much longer then any humans could. As for children, Hiei and I could have quite a few children in all those years if we so wanted."

"Yes, we could." Hiei smirked.

"How long do demons reproduce?" Bra asked, wanting to get off the death subject too.

"Well, demons reach sexual maturity about the age of fifteen years old and are usually sexually active from that point on." Kurama answered the girl truthfully, there was nothing to hide. "It is thought we can reproduce the rest of our lives, unless we have some sort of accident or something psychological that keeps us from getting an erection."

"OH! You two can literally have hundreds of children then.!" Chi-Chi was in slight shock, she never had heard of such a thing.

"Well, it's according to how long I live so I suppose so, but we'll never have that many." Kurama answered with a smile, glancing to his mate. Hiei noticed the look and smirked. He was actually thinking about bringing up the subject of another baby within the next few months. He really missed having a little one in the house.

"That was all very interesting." Videl smiled. "But I think the food is going to get cold if we don't hurry up."

"I don't know, I think it's already cold." Bra frowned, looking over the food. They had forgotten about it and got wrapped up with the demons.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, walking forward and raising his energy some.. He touched each dish, quickly heating the food back up.

"That must come in handy." Pan smiled brightly, looking at the steaming plates.

"In more ways then one." Hiei smirked, looking to his mate intently. This caused the fox to blush slightly.

"I get it!" Bra laughed, causing Kurama to blush even more. The other women quickly caught on and started laughing as the carried the plates of food into the dining room. The fox even sent his two kits to help set the table.

"You just had to say that!" Kurama said when they were alone in the room.

"Hn, I like to see you blush. You make me do it more than enough." Hiei replied with a sly smile as he advanced on his fox.

Kurama saw the look and started backing up until he backed into the counter and had no escape from his fire demon, not that he truly wanted to escape.. He loved the look on his mate's face and also feared it because they could be caught. Hiei pulled him down into a deep kiss. The two demons were so wrapped up with in each other, that they didn't even notice the Saiyan women sneaking into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. The demons finally parted, both breathing hard.

Kurama's eyes widened when he saw the empty counter. Hiei quickly turned around to see why the fox had made that face. He shrugged his shoulders when he saw the empty counter.

"Hiei, they saw us!" Kurama exclaimed nervously. They had always been so careful around other people.

"So?" Hiei shrugged again, turning back to his mate. "If they minded it, they would have spoken up."

"Yes, we have." Pan smiled, entering the room. "We usually speak what's on our minds in this house."

"I'm…..I mean……I didn't…….We didn't……" Kurama quickly tried to apologize

"Stop, Kurama." Pan interrupted, holding up her hand. "Like I said one of us would have said something if we were bothered by you two kissing. We realize that it is something you normally do a lot when you think you're alone."

"It is." Kurama nodded, answering truthfully. "Hiei and I are very affectionate towards each other."

"We are the same way towards our mates as well. Now our kids see that all the time, but they aren't used to seeing to males kissing.

"We'll be more careful next time." Kurama assured the woman.

"No, that's not what I mean." Pan said, shaking her head. "I was only going to say that they may ask some questions. If they do, I want you both to answer the questions, and be honest about the answers, just not to graphic. We are very open with our children about everything. We don't want them to have any racism towards anyone as they themselves are different. They were born on this planet, but their heritage belongs entirely to a different world."

"Hn, we can do that." Hiei nodded his approval of the request. "We are obviously very open with our kits too."

"One more thing." Pan said with a light blush. "But it's a bit embarrassing."

"It can't be worse then what's already happened so just say it." Kurama urged, though not sure if he wanted to know what the girl had in mind.

"I kind of saw you two sneak off last not to apparently be alone. Right?" Pan said in a rush.

"Yes." Hiei answered, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he liked where this conversation was heading.

"Why?" Pan asked softly.

"Um……for one, we like to be in the top of a tree when we mate. Two, it's not our bed or room. And three, sometimes we can get pretty vocal." Kurama answered, this time blushing lightly.

"Is that all? Then don't worry about the last two. The bed and room is yours as long as you're with us. As for being vocal, the walls are sound proof. We are pretty vocal too when it comes to mating." Pan explained with a grin on her face.

"Yes, we are." Bulma agreed, standing in the doorway. She walked over and joined the small group. "Like I said last night, just make yourselves at home.."

"Thank you." Kurama smiled, though he was still a bit embarrassed. Hiei just barely nodded.

"Now that I've embarrassed you two enough, I came to tell you all everyone else has started eating." Pan announced to the demons.

"And I came to get Pan when she didn't come back." Bulma added quickly.

"Well then, let's go eat breakfast." Kurama smiled before walking towards the door. Hiei quickly followed his mate from the kitchen. The women broke into a fit of giggles when they were alone.

"I believe they are really worried about what we may think of their kind of relationship." Pan said after she was able to control her laughing.

"That's probably because they're used to negative results when people find out that they're gay." Bulma commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's probably the reason. I'm just glad our family isn't that way."

"Yes, it may have caused problems, but I like them and their boys are adorable."

"They are." Pan agreed. "I think we should go eat before someone comes after us."

"Yeah I guess we should." Bulma laughed, following Pan from the kitchen. When they entered the dining room, they found the men and demons talking about fighting techniques. The many kids were playing, talking, and eating at their table. The two women sat down next to their respective mates and began eating as well.

"So, you have a techniques called the Dragon Of The Darkness Flame, Hiei?" Goten asked

"Yes." Hiei answered simply between bites of food.

"How powerful is it?" Trunks asked quickly.

"Very powerful." Came Hiei's very vague answer.

"Can you show us?" Goku asked, his interest peaked. He always liked to see new fighting methods.

"I suppose." Hiei agreed with a curt nod. "After breakfast."

"Darn, I have to go to work today. I would've loved to see that." Trunks said, sounding as if he was pouting.

"I have to leave too." Goten said quickly. "But I'm not going to miss this.

"So go in late you two." Pan offered. "Trunks you own the company and Goten you're very high up. No one will say anything."

"That I do." Trunks smirked. " I guess I'll be going in late."

"Me too." Goten added.

"I don't know about you doing the darkness flame, Hiei. It takes so much energy out of you." Kurama said, worry clearly evident in his voice.

"I'll be fine, fox." Hiei replied, trying to reassure his lover. "I've done it at home before when I was trying to teach Kaihei the basics of it."

"I know, but we didn't have someone after us then and you had the rest of the day to recover."

"I'd like to see it too." Vegeta commented, finally entering the conversation. He looked to the redhead with a smirk. "Your mate will be fine and he does have the rest of the day to recover."

"He's right." Hiei put in with a similar smirk on his lips. "You and all these fighters, won't let anything happen to me."

"Alright." Kurama gave in. if his mate became too drained he could always give him some energy.

"Now, back to the attack." Trunks said, looking to the fire demon. "Does it really look like a dragon?"

"Hn, that it does." Hiei answered, nodding slightly. "It's a dragon from the pits of hell and that only a few demons can control it."

"I can't wait to see this thing." Pan said, grinning like mad.

"Which one of you two does Kaihei take after?" Videl asked before taking another bite of food. "He looks a lot like Hiei, but he has those adorable ears, but both boys have those cute ears." She glanced to the two boys and then back to the adult demons before her.

"Kaihei actually takes after both of us." Kurama answered after taking a drink of his juice. "He is a lot like Hiei, just as stubborn, but I'm a bit stubborn too."

"Hn." Hiei half growled, because he knew it was true.

Kurama continued with a smile on his face. "As for the ears, you all saw my demon form, that's where he got his ears from. Powers is something different, he has both of our powers.. He can control plants and fire without a problem."

"Can Kaihei do this darkness flame?" Bra asked, looking up from her plate.

"No, not yet, but he has the ability, he just lacks the confidence needed for the attack." Kurama answered the girl.

"Which we're working on." Hiei quickly added. "Toushi is different though, he has confidence in his abilities."

"In the gravity room last night, he was very good with a sword." Trunks commented, glancing to the boy. "What other abilities does he have?"

"He can throw illusions of living and non-living things." Kurama smiled proudly.

"That must come in handy." Goten said, finishing off the last of his breakfast.

"It does, especially when he is sparring with his brother." Kurama smirked, remembering what happened the day before.

"When he was smaller, it wasn't good." Hiei stated, taking the last drink of his juice. "Sometimes we had two Toushis running around our home. Between the illusions, the runaway plants, and the fires, it was very annoying."

"So, can we see that darkness flame now?" Pan asked, looking around the large table and finding everyone done eating.

"I guess so." Hiei agreed, standing up abruptly.

"Shouldn't we clean up first?" Kurama asked, looking over all the dirty dishes.

"We can do it when we come back in." Bulma smiled as she stood up too.

The large group, including the children, quickly walked into the back yard for the demonstration. Hiei walked out ahead of everyone else, unrolling the wards on his arm. He slowly revealed the dragon wrapped under it. Kurama walked up beside his mate and took the white strips of cloth. The fire demon reached up, took off his headband, and handed it to his lover as well. He stepped forward once more and started powering up. The group fell into silence as they watched patiently for the attack.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" Hiei finally called, raising his arm. The black flames shot up into the sky all around him. All of a sudden, the dragon poured forth from the fire demon's raised arm. The black fire quickly flew towards it's target, a section of forest. The group of Saiyans were slack jawed as the dust and ash cleared, revealing the small amount of charred remains of it's target. None of them could believe just how powerful that attack had been. It was actually similar to Goku's kamehameha or Vegeta's final flash.

Hiei dropped to his knees, breathing hard and as predicted, completely drained. Kurama dropped down beside his mate and quickly tied the headband over the fire demon's jagan eye. The Saiyans formed a circle around the two demons.

"Wow, that attack is powerful!" Goten stated before anyone else could.

"Yes." Hiei nodded slightly as he looked up to the many faces around him.

"Hm, it's similar in power to some of our finishing moves." Vegeta said very impressed.

"It is." Goku agreed.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked after he noticed the fox quickly wrapping up the fire demon's right arm.

"I'm rewarding my mate's arm. If I don't, the dragon can be released again and Hiei won't be able to control it." Kurama answered, not even looking up from his work.

"Oh, that's why he wears those bandages." Pan stated, she had been wondering about them.

"I thought maybe you were injured, Hiei." Chi Chi said with a small shrug of her slender shoulders.

"No, no injury." Hiei mumbled quietly. Kurama finished wrapping his lover's arm and then stood up. He then took hold of the fire demon and helped him to his feet. Hiei leaned heavily against his fox, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand up by himself.

"I'm going to take him up to our room so he could rest." Kurama said, looking around the members of the group before looking down to his two boys. "Toushi and Kaihei, you behave and help with the dishes. I'll be back in a few minutes.."

"Yes, sir." Toushi nodded quickly. Kaihei only nodded in understanding.

Kurama turned and helped his mate across the yard and into the large house. The large group followed closely behind, talking amongst themselves. When the got into the house, everyone went their separate ways. The demons just made it up the stairs when Hiei completely collapsed, hoping his mate would catch him. Kurama was ready for it and caught his lover as he fell. He easily lifted Hiei into his arms and continued down the hall.

"I know what you're going to say, fox." Hiei mumbled as he slipped his arms around the redhead's neck and laid his head on the strong shoulder.

"I don't have to say it, you already know it." Kurama returned with a small smile. "I do however, believe you used more energy then you needed too."

"Hn, it wasn't my intention too. The dragon just took more energy then usual."

"You know it's strange. No matter how strong you get, that dragon attack still drains you completely."

"Yes, it does." Hiei agreed quietly. Kurama had made it to their bedroom. He turned the knob and went in, kicking the door closed behind him as he continued on to the bed. The fox sat his mate down on the soft mattress.. The fire demon the moved around until he got comfortable on the many pillows.

"Do you need any energy?" Kurama asked as he sat down on the bed facing his mate.

"Well, if you want to give me some." Hiei smirked, lacing his fingers through the fox's

"Sometimes, I wonder if you use your energy like that just to get some of mine and you like the delivery." Kurama said, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Maybe I do." Hiei smirked again. "So, are you going to give me some?"

"Of course I am." Kurama smiled as he straddled his mate's out stretched legs. He raised his energy while he tangled his hands into Hiei's black hair. The fire demon just watched his beautiful lover, his hands resting on his slender hips. Kurama suddenly leaned in and covered his mate's mouth with his own. The fire demon opened his mouth when he felt the fox's tongue slide against his lips. Kurama instantly dove into the waiting mouth and started feeding his energy into his lover. Both demons savored the power infused kiss. It was their most favorite kiss out of all the unique kisses they shared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon.


	13. A Little Love In The Morning

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed. I promise from now on this story will be mostly about the demon family.

AN: This chapter has a warning to it. There is a small lemon in it and it's boy on boy. Now you've been warned. Have fun reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 13 of 30

A Little Love In The Morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids had just finished helping to clean up from breakfast when they disappeared out the backdoor as blurs. They didn't stop running until they were out in the forest.

"Wow, that was a great attack your father has!" Lacy said as she turned to the demon boys.

"Yeah, it is." Zenaku agreed quickly.

"Can you really do that too, Kaihei?" Little Trunks asked.

"That's what my father and dad tells me, but I don't believe them." Kaihei answered shyly, looking to the ground.

"Why?" Sakana asked, with a small smile.

"Like our father said." Toushi got the group's attention. "He lacks confidence."

"Well, we can help with that." Lacy grinned, putting a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Then you can surprise your parents one day soon."

"How are you going to help me?" Kaihei asked, looking up in a hurry.

"We can spar with you of course." Zenaku answered with a Vegeta-like smirk. "By the time you leave here, you'll have all the confidence you'll ever need."

"Thanks!" Kaihei smiled, thrilled at the prospect.

"I don't know how you all are going to do this." Toushi said in a dry tone. "How can you all teach him in days what our parents couldn't teach him in years?"

"Because I know we can do it!" Lacy answered with pure confidence. "You want to spar too?"

"Why? I don't need confidence." Toushi was offended

"Lacy didn't say that!" Little Trunks quickly went to his sister's aid. "She asked if you wanted to spar."

"That's right!" Zenaku defended too. "No matter how strong you get, you can always use more practice."

"My father, Vegeta, says that!" Hokori stated proudly.

"Fine, I'll spar too, but I don't see why I have too. I'm good at fighting already." Toushi grudgingly agreed.

"I hope your father is okay." Sora quietly said, glancing to the demon boys.

"He always is." Kaihei smiled secretively. "Daddy will take care of him."

"Yeah, they're probably kissing." Toushi scrunched up his face.

"Toushi!" Kaihei was shocked. "You know father has said not to say such things to others."

"So, they saw them kissing in the kitchen." Toushi quickly countered.

"But!" Kaihei exclaimed.

"It's okay." Lacy interrupted before the argument could escalate any farther.

"Our parents kiss all the time, though it is strange to see two men doing it." Zenaku quickly added.

"They always do that." Toushi was very annoyed and he didn't know why. "One of them should be a girl."

"That's what got you in trouble this morning, Toushi!" Kaihei rounded on his brother with one of their father's patented glares. "Don't you love them?"

"Yes, I do, but they both have made it clear that I'm not their son, like _you_." Toushi answered angrily.

"They probably just want you to know who your parents were." Sakana tried to comfort the boy.

"Yeah that's probably it." Little Trunks was quick to agree.

"They don't know my parents, just like I don't. Like dad said, I've been with them since I was about six months old.

"Then Hiei and Kurama are your parents!" Zenaku was getting angry too. "Why are you being like this?"

"He doesn't know." Kaihei shook his head, very annoyed.

"I do too!" Toushi shouted over everyone. "It's because they are both male, it's not right here in the Ningenkai!"

"Is it right in your world, demon world?" Hokori asked quickly, the situation straining on him.

"Well, yes, it's perfectly fine there apparently." Toushi relied with a curt nod.

"And you are demons?" Hokori asked another question.

"Again, yes. We all are, my whole family."

"Then, what's the problem?" Little Trunks sighed.

"I don't know." Toushi finally mumbled, looking to the ground embarrassed. He really didn't know, but he knew it had something to do with him and his future. He couldn't explain how he felt either. He had always been told that it was fine for two men to be together. It was all very confusing for him.

"Um…I think we need to get off this." Lacy suggested quietly.

"I agree, so let's start sparing." Zenaku agreed quickly. He divided the group into pairs and they all started sparing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama was lying on his back with his lover lying on top of him while they shared loving kisses. They both had long since lost their shirts, but it hadn't gone any further then that.

Hiei broke the kiss and kissed at his mate's swollen lips. "I can't get enough of your kisses, fox." He mumbled, their lips only inches apart. "You taste so sweet."

"So do you, Koi." Kurama smiled softly. He ran a hand up his mate's back and entangled it in the black flared hair. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, your energy always does wonders for me." Hiei replied with a teasing smirk. He lowered his head and left light kisses up Kurama's neck to his ear. A smile crossed his face when he felt his lover shiver. The fire demon also felt the fox's growing erection press into his thigh.

"You are insatiable, Kurama." Hiei whispered in a husky voice into his mate's ear. Kurama shivered again, his answer was a sly smile as he lifted one leg and put it across the fire demon's rear. They both moaned lowly as they rubbed their hips and hard members together.

Somehow, Kurama managed to get out. "The door's not locked, Koi."

"Hn." Hiei gasped, his fox had bucked against him in a warning of what was going to happen. He reluctantly pulled away from his mate and got up from the bed. He quickly walked to the door and locked it. As he went back to the bed he began shedding his pants. On the bed, Kurama was doing the same. They were both completely naked by the time the fire demon crawled onto the foot of the bed.

Kurama was leaning against the headboard, ghosting his fingers over his own erection. He lifted his legs, placed his feet flat on the bed, and opened them in invitation. Hiei licked his lips and growled at the view he received as a result. He slowly crawled up the bed and sat on his knees between his mate's willing legs.

The fire demon grabbed his own erection and began pumping it as Kurama did the same. He wished that they were at home and had access to their cock rings and other toys. Hiei leaned over his mate, bracing himself on his free arm. The demons kissed passionately while they switched from pumping their own members to pumping the other's.

They broke their kiss, gasping for air, they were both so close. Suddenly, Hiei felt a tight hold around the base of his erection, staving off his release. He didn't mind though, because he was doing the same thing to his fox. Kurama was shaking, needing his climax, but so was his mate. The demons continued to hold tight to the other's erection until their peak feelings passed and they both had calmed down.

Kurama released his lover's erection while the fire demon did the same. He ran his fingers up Hiei's stomach, feeling the muscles contract under his touch. He teasingly pinched a nipple, earning him a lustful growl from his mate. Hiei leaned down and delivered a harsh, hungry kiss to his fox. He quickly rolled them over so he was on bottom and brought his legs up around his lover's waist.

Kurama reached for the nightstand and grabbed the lube he had laid there earlier that morning. He held it out for his mate to open and he wasn't disappointed.

"Just put it on yourself, fox." Hiei said, taking the tube and putting a fair amount in his lover's hand.

"What?" Kurama was a bit confused. He always prepared the fire demon, even after the past six years.

"I don't want any preparation" Hiei quickly clarified. "Just put the lube on and get in me!"

Kurama smirked, reaching down between them with his liquid filled hand. He hurriedly coated his erection and wiped the rest at his mate's entrance. In one smooth thrust, the fox had sank himself completely into his fire demon. Hiei growled deeply in his chest at the pain now running through his body, but more so for the greater pleasure accompanying it. Kurama reached behind him and unhooked his mate's legs. Hiei was about to ask why when it came out in a scream of delight. The fox held one of his legs down against the bed and the other was draped over a strong shoulder as he was thrust into hard.

"I hate it when you make me scream like that!" Hiei panted out as he was continuously being thrust into.

"Well, I love it!" Kurama smirked as he changed his angle, aiming for his lover's prostate. He knew he had found it when Hiei arched up and his eyes went wide. "Plus, you like it when I'm rough."

"I do." Hiei growled, digging his fingers into his mate's shoulders.

Kurama pulled the fire demon's other leg over his free shoulder. He then picked up the pace and force of each of his thrusts. Hiei dropped his hands to his own chest and started rubbing. After pinching his nipples a few times, he started letting his hands drift downwards.

"NO!" Kurama growled. "Don't touch!"

"I'm so close!" Hiei actually whined.

"I know that and so am I, but no touching this time."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to cum only because of me." Kurama answered, leaning further over his mate.

Hiei found his knees being pressed into his chest. He loved this new position; it allowed his fox to have total control over him. With each harsh thrust, the fire demon's erection was brushing against his lover's stomach. Every muscle in Hiei tensed up as he climaxed and called out to his lover. Wave after wave of pleasure was washing over him, but he still felt himself being thrust into.

Kurama felt the muscles clench around him and the hot liquid hit his stomach. That alone was usually enough to send him over the edge, but not this time. Hiei quickly realized this and contracted the already clenching muscles in his rear even more. That did it for Kurama as he thrust into his mate one last time and spilled his seed inside of him while calling out to him.

The two demons stayed joined for a few minutes, just staring at each other and trying to catch their breaths. Kurama slowly slid his lover's legs off his shoulders and then down to the bed. He pulled himself from within the fire demon, got up, and stumbled into the bathroom. Kurama came back out carrying a wet wash cloth. As he climbed back into the bed, Hiei spread his legs further open. He ran the warm cloth over his mate's sticky stomach with a soft smile on his lips. He then ran the material over the fire demon's spent member and sac.

Kurama still had the smile on his face as he cleaned the fire demon's entrance. When the fox was finished with his cleaning, Hiei sat up and took the wash cloth from him. He slowly slid it across his lover's stomach and then drifted it lower. He ran the rough material all along Kurama's soft shaft. He laid the rag on the nightstand just before he flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Come on, fox." Hiei said, holding his right arm out. Kurama quickly moved up beside his lover and lay down. He put his head on the fire demon's chest and arm around his waist.

"Can you check on our kits?" Kurama asked tiredly.

"Hn." Hiei half heartedly grunted as he pulled off his headband and opened his jagan eye. "They're fine." He said after a few moments. "They're sparing with the Saiyan kids."

"That's good, I like that they're making friends." Kurama commented very near sleep. "I'm also glad you straightened things out with Toushi."

"I tried too, but I still think that he feels that we shouldn't be together."

"It's possible. Here in Ningenkai that's all he sees. Plus TV all the time tells him that male/male relationships are wrong."

"That's exactly why I told Toushi we would take him and Kaihei to the Makai."

"You did!" Kurama was now completely awake and he lifted his head to look at his mate. "Are they ready for the Makai?"

"I think so. They fight pretty well, plus they'll be with us." Hiei answered, very confident.

"US!"

"Of course, I won't be going to the Makai without my fox."

"When is the trip planned for?" Kurama asked, smiling brightly.

"We'll go right after this current problem is resolved." Hiei answered before leaning up and pressing his lips to those of his mate. They shared a slow loving kiss and then parted.

"I can't wait." Kurama said with a big smile. "Everyone is probably looking for me. I had said I would only be gone for a few minutes."

"Hn, I don't care if they are or not. You're helping me to regain my energy."

"I don't think making love helps you to regain your energy." Kurama teased lightly, brushing his fingers along his mate's waist. "Though I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"I always enjoy it, Kurama." Hiei smirked slyly. "

"But sex wasn't the plan to begin with." Kurama finished for him.

"No it wasn't, however with us, everything we do together can easily turn into a mating session."

"Yes, it can." Kurama chuckled.

"Always." Hiei said with a big smile.

"Enough talking, let's rest for a little while." Kurama said before laying his head on the fire demon's chest. "Besides you still need to recover more energy after using your dragon attack."

"I do." Hiei agreed quietly. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I don't know. If I wake up before you, I'll probably just let you sleep."

"Hn." Hiei tightened his arms around his mate and they quickly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaihei hit the ground hard after getting swept off his feet by Sora. He looked up to the girl with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Sora laughed.

"Nothing." Kaihei grumbled as he got to his feet. "That was a good move."

"Yes, my father showed it to me." Sora smiled proudly.

"Which one is your father?"

"Goten." Zenaku replied, walking up to them.

"It's about lunch time; I think we should be heading back home." Lacy said as she walked up to the small group. The older kids quickly rounded up the younger ones and they took off towards Capsule Corp. The kids ran in the back door as fast as they could.

"Don't run in the house." Chi Chi called to them. The kids skidded to a stop and all eyes turned towards her.

"I'm sorry." The group of kids said almost together.

"Where's my daddy?" Kaihei asked, stepping forward out of the group.

"I believe he's still up in his room, dear." Videl said, looking up from the stove. Before either of the two women could stop him, Kaihei disappeared in a blur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon.


	14. A Relapse

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

I also want to think all that reviewed, I like reading everyone I get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 14 of 30

A Relapse

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama was awake and snuggled next to his still slumbering lover. He perked up when he heard the door knob jiggle. He was carefully extracting himself from Hiei's arms as a soft knock sounded on the door. The fox quickly pulled on his pants and then threw the sheet over the fire demon. He walked over to the door, opened it, and smiled when he saw his dirty son standing before him.

"How's papa?" Kaihei asked, trying to see around the fox.

"He's fine." Kurama replied as he moved a little to the side so the child could see the bed. "He's just sleeping right now."

"Oh, he's always sleeping after he uses the dragon."

"Yes, that attack takes a lot out of your father's energy." Kurama said before turning and walking back towards the bed. Kaihei followed closely behind his father. The fox bent over and grabbed his shirt from the floor, thankful that his son was still young and couldn't tell what had happened. He turned back towards the boy while pulling on his shirt. "Let's get you cleaned up, you're a mess." the fox buttoned up his shirt as he looked his son over. "How many times did you get knocked down?"

"I don't know, a lot." Kaihei answered, slightly embarrassed.

Kurama took the kit's hand and started leading him from the room. "Which one did you end up sparing with?" He asked, glancing down to the boy as he pulled the bedroom door closed.

"A girl named Sora." Kaihei answered with a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Oh, really?" Kurama almost chuckled at the boy's embarrassment, but didn't. He didn't like this development though. Hiei and he had worked to hard on another match up for his son to fall for the Saiyan girl. They would have to keep them apart until the other relationship was solidified and step up the work on it. "Is that why you ended up on the ground a lot?"

"Yes, she's a girl. You and papa taught me not to hit girls."

"This is true, but she is a fighter. Were you two sparing?"

"Yes."

"Did she hit you?"

"Yes." Kaihei answered again.

"Then hit her back." Kurama quickly replied. "It's one thing to just hit a girl or any one else for that matter. In a spar or fight, it doesn't matter. If your opponent is a girl or boy, you defend yourself and hit back. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kaihei answered quietly. He still didn't like the idea of hitting girls even in battle, especially the pretty Saiyan girl. The fox smiled slightly and led his son into the bedroom across the hall.

"Go take a bath." Kurama said, letting go of the boy's hand. Kaihei only smiled and ran into the bathroom. Many minutes passed until the water was turned off in the room. Kurama pulled a new set of clothes out for his son when he was called.

"Daddy?"

Kurama walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Can you sit with me?" Kaihei asked quietly, staring down at the water.

"Of course I can, baby." Kurama smiled, walking into the room. He put the lid down on the toilet, sat down, and then turned towards his son. The boy had taken down his ponytail so his hair now hung around his face, obscuring it. They sat in silence, neither one of them moving. The fox was little startled when he saw a purple tear gem fall into the water. Kurama reached forward and tilted the boy's head back so they were looking at each other. "What's the matter, Kaihei?"

"Toushi, he's being so mean." Kaihei answered in a whisper.

"How so?"

"He was saying bad stuff again."

"What was he saying?"

"Promise you won't be mad at Toushi?" Kaihei asked with fear present in his eyes.

"I promise." Kurama answered, trying to reassure his son.

"Toushi said you and papa love me more then him." Kaihei said sadly and near a whisper again. "Is he right?"

"No, he's not right!" Kurama quickly answered, careful to keep the anger he was feeling out of his voice. "We love Toushi just as much as we love you."

"But papa said that I wouldn't even be born if he didn't love you."

"That is correct, Kaihei. If your father and I didn't love each other as much as we do, you would have never been born."

"But I'm here."

"Yes, you are. Toushi is like a son to us, but you are our son. You are our combined flesh and blood."

"But Toushi also said that it's wrong for you to love papa and to kiss him." Kaihei stated quietly.

"It's not, baby." Kurama answered just as quiet. He picked up a towel and held it open. "Come on, get out of the tub. You're starting to wrinkle."

"Okay." Kaihei half smiled as he stood up and stepped out of the tub. Kurama instantly wrapped him in the fluffy towel and then drew him into a hug. He picked up the boy and sat him on his lap.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to explain this to you correctly, but I'm going to try." Kurama said softly. The kit just looked at him expectantly so he continued. "Love is unconditional and unbiased. It doesn't happen only between a male and a female, it can happen between two males and two females. What your father and I have is the truest love possible."

"What do you mean?" Kaihei asked, confused.

"True love is where you accept the person for whom and what they are; accept the person's faults and strong points. You also don't want to change the person for anything or anyone. That is exactly what your father and I have. If you remember only one thing that I have ever told you as you grow up, I want you to remember never listen to someone that tells you that you can only love a certain type of being. Always love who your heart tells you too and do it freely without wanting anything in return."

"Your dad is right, Kaihei." Came a voice from the doorway. The fox and kit looked over and saw Hiei standing there.

"How long have you been there?" Kurama asked quickly. He didn't want or need for his lover to get angry at Toushi again.

"Long enough." Hiei replied icily as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Plus, I was looking in the whole time."

"Oh, are you terribly mad?" Kurama asked softly.

"I was at first, but I've calmed down." Hiei said, stopping in front of his family. "Kaihei, I want you to know why we had you. I loved your dad very much and still do. He loved me and still does as much in return. He wanted a baby and I could give it to him so I did, but I wanted you too. You were born from the love we have for each other and we couldn't be happier. One day you'll understand when you want to have a baby of your own with the one you love."

"I don't know." Kaihei said, wrinkling up his nose.

"Believe me you will." Kurama chuckled lightly. "Besides how would you like a baby brother or sister?"

"Really?" Kaihei asked, brightening up.

"Yes, we'll probably have another baby in the next couple of years." Hiei smirked, staring intently at his mate. Kurama only smiled and nodded in confirmation to the baby idea.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Kaihei grinned, jumping up from the fox's lap. His towel fell to the floor as he ran from the room to get dressed. Both demons started to laugh when they heard a shrill cry.

"PAPA! DADDY!"

Hiei and Kurama darted from the bathroom, but they came to a sudden stop behind their son. The fox quickly turned the kit away from the sight before them. The bed was covered in blood and laying in it was two mutilated deer carcasses. There were bloody hand prints all over the walls and windows as well. On one of the walls was writing in blood. It read '_Kaihei will be the first to die'._

"The bastards that did this did it while we were in the bathroom!" Hiei growled, his hands clenching into fists and his energy rising. Kurama was too angry to even speak. Plus, he could feel his son shaking in fear already. He didn't want to scare him any more then he already was. He just tightened his hold on his precious son. Just then Goku and Vegeta ran into the bedroom. They didn't have to ask what happened, they could see it.

"Kurama?" Hiei said taking off his cloak and dropping it over his nude son's shoulders. "Get Kaihei out of here."

"Of course." Kurama replied, shaking his head to clear it from the shock. He picked up their son and then carried him from the room.

"I can't believe the enemy actually did this." Goku said once the boy was out of the room. He had done seen the bloody writing on the wall.

"Yes and we were in the bathroom." Hiei spat heatedly. "My mate was giving our son a bath and I went to talk to them. We came out not ten minutes later and the room was like this."

"I think we should move you and your family closer to us." Vegeta grunted, looking over the room again to see if he could find any clues as to who was behind it. He looked back to the demon. "You need to move as soon as possible."

"Fine by me. I don't want my son in this room ever again anyway." Hiei replied before turning and walking from the room. He walked across the hall and into his room. He found Kurama sitting on the bed holding their kit. The boy had on one of the fox's t-shirts and was crying uncontrollably. The fire demon walked over to the bed and sat down next to them. The fox looked up to his mate, shaking his head slightly.

Hiei frowned at that. He didn't like to see his son like this and never had. He gently ran a hand through the boy's long, wet, black hair. Kaihei instantly looked up as a tear ran down his cheek. It dropped off his chin and formed a tear gem before hitting the bed. Hiei quickly pulled the kit into his lap and began to slowly rock him. Ever since Kaihei was a baby, the only way to calm him down when he was really upset was for the fire demon to hold him. He supposed that went back to the bond they shared since he nursed the boy for the first couple of years of his young life.

"Papa?" Kaihei asked in a broken voice.

"What is it, firebug?" Hiei asked quietly while he laid his head on his mate's shoulder.

"That woman is going to kill me." Kaihei cried.

"There's no way I'm going to let that happen." Hiei quickly tried to reassure the boy.

"Neither am I." Kurama added quickly as well.

"Toushi hates me!" Kaihei continued as if he hadn't heard his parents. "All because I'm your son!"

"He doesn't hate you." Kurama said, gently rubbing the kit's back

"Yes, he does!" Kaihei continued to cry. Hiei and Kurama just looked at each other, not really knowing what to do to calm their son down. They just remained quiet as the fire demon continued rocking the boy. It wasn't long before Kaihei's breathing even out, signaling that he had cried himself to sleep.

"What are we going to do?" Kurama asked quietly. "Between that woman's attempts to kill us and Toushi saying what he's been saying, Kaihei has been taking it bad."

"Hn, that woman is dead for this. Toushi may be joining her as well." Hiei hissed angrily, glancing down to the boy in his lap.

"Don't you dare say that." Kurama said, shocked. "Its comments like that that make him feel second best. I suggest you change your attitude and maybe his will follow."

"I will try, but he has no right telling our son all that stuff." Hiei growled, startling the kit. Kaihei snuggled deeper into his father's arms and stuck his thumb in his mouth. The fire demon frowned down at the kit. "I wish we could break that habit."

"I know, but right now it brings him comfort." Kurama stated quietly. It was at that moment that their other kit came running into the room all smiles.

"Kaihei and I are going to share a room with Zenaku." Toushi grinned, running up to the side of the bed. Hiei sat him with a hateful glare, making him step back. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did! You will not…." Hiei began angrily.

"Please Hiei, let me." Kurama quickly cut in. when his mate nodded slightly, the fox looked to the boy and continued. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but it will stop now. We know you don't think that we love you or think of you as our son. I'll have you know it's not true at all. To us, you are our son, our first born As for Hiei and I being mates, all comments on that subject will stop as well. You are a child and we are adults, we don't have to please you."

"But I didn't……." Toushi tried quickly.

"I am talking now, you will be quiet." Kurama interrupted harshly. "You will never say anything to Kaihei like you did today. He thinks you hate him because he is our biological child."

"I don't hate him, he's my brother!" Toushi interrupted again.

"I'm glad to hear that because to him you are his brother."

"But all I was doing was talking to the other kids." Toushi tried to reason.

"You said all of this in front of the Saiyan kids!" Hiei was about ready to explode.

"You will keep all opinions about Kaihei, Hiei, and I to yourself from now own when we're around." Kurama almost growled. "We won't try to change what you think because that is your right and you can tell whoever will listen, but again not when any of us are around."

"Yes, sir. I mean I understand." Toushi said near tears.

"I'm sorry I had to be so harsh with you, Toushi. I just don't want Kaihei upset again like he was a little bit ago." Kurama said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled the kit over to stand between his legs. "I'm sorry you feel that we love Kaihei more then you just because he's our biological son, however this is not true. You were our son before Kaihei ever was. We didn't hesitate to take you in when you needed a home, a family. Now I know we aren't your parents, but again we love you as much as they would. Either of us would gladly give our lives to protect you just as we would Kaihei. Hiei, your father, has given up far more then that to protect you already."

"You have?" Toushi asked, raising shame filled eyes to the fire demon. "When?"

"I have." Hiei answered quietly, remembering just what he has been through for the boy. "When you were still a baby, a month after you had come to live with us."

"What happened?" Toushi asked, now feeling more shame and guilt then before.

"He went through something very terrible and it hurt him deeply." Kurama said, glancing to his mate. "It also hurt me, not being able to get there in time to help either one of you."

"Oh." Toushi said, looking between the two demons.

"Next time you feel that we don't love you come talk to us about it, don't talk to anyone else especially Kaihei." Kurama instructed gently this time.

"I promise I will." Toushi replied, nodding his head. "I'm sorry for everything and I'll do better."

"It's okay now." Kurama said, pulling the boy into a tight hug. He looked to Hiei who nodded slightly, signaling that he approved of what had been said. The fox continued to hug the boy for a few minutes more. He then released him and smiled. "So you said, you and Kaihei get to share a room with Zenaku?"

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun."

"I can just imagine. You boys will be up all night playing."

"Yep, he has video games in his room." Toushi grinned, back to being himself.

"You go play with the Saiyan kids while I get your new clothes together." Kurama instructed.

"Will Kaihei be okay?" Toushi asked, glancing to his sleeping brother.

"He'll be fine." Kurama answered, looking over to the boy too. "But I think you should tell him you're sorry when you see him later."

"I will." Toushi grinned before turning and running from the room.

"I'll get the clothes from the room, I'll be right back." Kurama said, looking to his lover. "

"Be careful, Kurama. Be aware of your surroundings at all times." Hiei warned his mate.

"I will, Koi." Kurama smiled before turning and leaving the room too. Hiei carefully laid his son on the bed beside him and then laid down too. He wanted to be near the boy in case he woke up scared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon.


	15. Problems

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

A/N: I also want to think all that reviewed Without you all, my story wouldn't exist. I know some of you are worried about Toushi, but please don't be. I have a lot of plans for him in future stories and I hope you like them. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review no matter what kind. I love to hear from everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 15 of 30

Problems

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before Kurama came back into the bedroom. He carried two duffle bags full of the kits' new clothes. He smiled when he saw Hiei lying on his side with his arm protectively around their sleeping son. The fire demon looked up when he felt the familiar presence in the room. He half smiled as he sat up and then stood. He walked over to the fox and embraced him.

Kurama was lost at first, but he quickly dropped the bags and returned his lover's hug. "What's this for?" He asked softly.

"Just because I wanted too." Hiei answered, rubbing his cheek against the fox's chest. They stood like that for several minutes before he looked up to his mate. "You handled Toushi well, better then I ever could've. I was so angry at him."

"I know you were and I was too." Kurama said gently. "But everything is better now."

"I hope so." Hiei said, hoping it really was better. They didn't need their best laid plan messed up now. He reached up and pulled his fox downwards. They were sharing a soft kiss when they heard giggling coming from the direction of the bed. They broke apart and looked towards the giggles. They found Kaihei sitting cross-legged on the bed, a hand hiding his innocent smile.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and then disappeared in a blur. He quickly reappeared on the bed next to the boy and started tickling him. The kit laughed uncontrollably under his father's attack.

"Papa! Papa!" Kaihei squealed, trying to get away from the fire demon. "Papa, stop!"

Kurama just laughed, watching the display. He turned around to start gathering up his and his mate's clothes, but found himself on the floor. He tried to glare at the fire demon straddling his hips, but failed miserably when he started laughing helplessly too. Kaihei was now laughing so much, he was rolling around on the bed as he watched his parents.

"Hiei, stop!" Kurama managed to get out between laughs. Hiei just smirked and continued to tickle the fox's sides and stomach. Just as sudden as the attack had begun, it stopped. Kurama found himself being yanked to his feet. Then there came a loud knock on the door. "Yes?" The fox called, trying to catch his breath..

The door opened, revealing Pan. "We figured out sleeping arrangements. Toushi said he done told you two about where he and Kaihei would be sleeping. As for the both of you, we put Sora in with Lacy so you can have her room."

"That sounds fine." Hiei said, agreeing with the woman.

"Thank you for being so accommodating for us. I know we have disrupted all of your already busy lives." Kurama smiled apologetically.

"Actually not as much as you think." Pan grinned. "It's always hectic around this house. So can I show you two to your new rooms?"

"That would be great." Kurama picked up the two children's duffle bags. "I'll come back and get Hiei's and my stuff when I get our boys settled."

"Alright, then follow me." Pan said, going towards the door. Kaihei ran over to his redheaded father and smiled up at him. The fox quickly realized the boy still only had on his T-shirt and nothing else.

"Just a moment, Pan." Kurama came to a stop. "I need to get Kaihei dressed."

"Oh, he's okay." Pan stated, looking over her shoulder. "He can get dressed when he gets to his new room."

"I guess that'll be fine." Kurama relented. He looked over to his fire demon. "Do you mind starting to get our stuff together?"

"Hn." Hiei only grunted. Kurama smiled before following Pan from the room with his son right on his heels.

It wasn't long before the demon family was settled into the new bedrooms. The adults were sitting around the living room chatting the horde of kids were off somewhere playing. Suddenly, the door slammed open and an irate Trunks stormed into the room.

"Goodness, what's the matter, Trunks?" Bulma quickly asked her son.

"This is!" Trunks growled, bringing his hand up in front of him. He had white papers clenched in his fist. He walked over to her and shoved the papers into her hands.

Bulma looked them over and began to read them aloud.

"Subj: Real Doll

From: Customer Service Dept.

Wow! I just visited every page on your site and I'm more turned on than I've been in years! But when I read that they were actually ROBOTS, then I wanted one of these things ... BAD. Answer me these questions before I place my order:

1) Do the dolls have any knowledge of cooking or sports, or do they just walk around and clean the house and stuff?

2) How large is their vocabulary? Can they hold intelligent conversations, or do you have to ask them yes and no questions? Also, do you have a foreign language model? (That French language gets me hot.)

3) Can they eat?

Keep up the GREAT work! You guys are doing a tremendous service to Mankind!

Awaiting your reply,

Trunks Vegeta Briefs"

Everyone was trying to keep from laughing as Bulma went on to the second piece of paper.

"Subj: Thank you!

From: Customer Service Dept.

I have to thank you for your official line of Playmate toys. My wife and I have used them for over nine years and not once have we been disappointed.

Before Playmates' Toys came into our lives, our lovemaking was a mite stale. Now we've discovered new realms of freedom and self-expression. My wife especially enjoys the "Jenny McCarthy Special," and I've regained the endurance of a teenager with the "Hugh Hefner Pump."

Thanks again, Capsule corp. for spicing up our sex life. We sure needed it.

Sincerely,

Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

When Bulma finished reading, everyone burst into laughter, except Pan and Trunks. Trunks was already furious and now Pan was as well.

"Where did you get those letters?" Videl asked between laughs.

"They are circulating around Capsule Corp.! Everyone is talking about them, me and Pan! I am going to get whoever is the prankster of this one!" Trunks shouted, snatching the letters from his mother.

"The prankster has definitely gone too far this time!" Pan growled too, sounding much like her mate. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light that left all seeing spots before their eyes.

"What the hell is with that flash!" Trunks asked angrily. "And where is it coming from!"

"The movement was to quick for me to pick up." Kurama said, shaking his head as well.

"It was even to quick for me to pick up!" Trunks replied, looking around the room. The occupants were all the women, himself and the two demons. He figured that none of them were able to pull off the quick flash or movement. He looked over the walls and ceiling, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He just couldn't figure out where the flash was coming from.

"Well, Trunks." Pan smiled as she got up and took his hand. "Let's go see if we can find the similarities in the pranks, together, by ourselves, and in our room."

"That sounds like a plan." Trunks smirked, pulling his mate towards the stairs.

"Let us know what you two figure out." Bulma laughed.

"That is if we don't hear it for ourselves." Bra added with a knowing smirk on her face. Pan had the good grace to blush as she was pulled up the stairs with the laughter of her family and the two demons ringing in her ears. She just blushed even more, knowing she had instigated it.

A couple hours later, Trunks and Pan walked out onto the patio, joining their family and new friends. Bra and Bulma was in the pool swimming laps. Chi Chi and Videl was sunning themselves, lying on patio loungers. One of the double loungers had been pulled off to the side and was now holding Hiei and Kurama. They were both shirtless, lying on their stomachs side by side, and talking quietly. The fox must have had said something naughty because the fire demon had a nice blush across his nose.

Trunks and Pan were about to take up residence on one of the double loungers when several weird Kis appeared to the west in the woods. The kids energy signals flared up to battle status. Kurama and Hiei jumped to their feet and ran in that direction, pulling on their shirts. Trunks and Pan took to the air. Vegeta and Goku came running from the house and then took to the air as well. The group went straight towards the flared Kis.

Trunks and Pan hit the ground with Goku and Vegeta right behind them. They quickly took in the scene. The children were handling themselves quite well against the demons they were fighting. There was a few demons already laying on the ground badly injured. Hiei came running out into the fight. Kurama was right behind him and he was in his demon form. They came to a stop and quickly surveyed the scene too.

The group of adults jumped into auction when demons came at them. Hiei looked over his shoulder after cutting off the arm of the demon he was fighting. Kurama of course was showing no mercy, but the Saiyans were.

The fire demon quickly yelled to them. "Kill them! Leave none alive!"

"Why?" Goku yelled back as he fought hand to hand with a demon.

"Because!" Kurama answered as he sliced through a demon. "They will show you no mercy so show none to them."

Vegeta smirked, he didn't really care either way. He jumped into the air, flipped, and landed behind a green skinned demon. He quickly snapped the demon's neck and dropped him to the ground. The others shrugged, they didn't kill unless they had too, but these beings were demons. Their new friends were also demons, so obviously they knew what they were talking about. They Saiyans quickly finished off the demons they were fighting and moved on to help the children. Hiei and Kurama finished off a couple more demons before moving towards their children.

"Kaihei!" Toushi screamed after delivering a savage kick to the demon's stomach he was fighting. Everyone turned to see Kaihei lying on the ground and bleeding heavily from his side, a demon standing over him. Hiei and Kurama raced forward to help their son. The demon saw this though. He grabbed the injured boy and ran for the denser forest. He however didn't get far.

Kurama lashed out with his whip, wrapping it around the demon's legs and successfully tripping him. The demon lost his hold on the kit. Kaihei never hit the ground though, Hiei was there. He caught his son and then blurred out of the way for his mate to finish off the demon. The fox was about to deliver the killing blow when the demon's head went rolling across the ground and then the body fell.

Both demons were very proud when they saw Toushi land on the ground a bloody katana in his hands, but they had no time to say anything. They had to see about Kaihei. Hiei laid his son on the ground just as the fox dropped to his knees beside them.

"Papa, daddy." Kaihei whispered weakly from blood and energy loss. Kurama ripped off his own shirt while the fire demon cut the kit's off of him. The Saiyans and Toushi quickly finished off the rest of the demons before hurrying over to see if they could help. Hiei and Kurama were both applying pressure to the kit's wound. Their hands and the fox's shirt were covered in blood.

"Kaihei." Toushi whispered, dropping to his knees at his brother's head. He reached forward and gently brushed the kit's bangs from over his closed eyes. Hiei and Kurama just looked at each. Both were to worried about Kaihei to comfort Toushi at the moment. They couldn't release the wound either.

"What can we do to help?" Pan asked for the group of Saiyans.

"We need to get him back to your home so I can take care of him properly." Kurama answered softly. They all could tell the silver fox demon was barely holding himself together, something that didn't happen often.

"The problem is we can't let up the pressure on the wound or he'll bleed to death before we can do anything." Hiei added quickly. Worry for his son was clearly present on his face.

"I got that covered." Goku stepped forward. He squatted down beside the demon and put two fingers to his forehead, the other hand went to the boy's leg. Toushi hurried around to his brother's side and pressed his small hands against the wound beside his parents'. Goku and the demon family disappeared. Everyone else took to the air heading for the Capsule Corp home.

The small group reappeared in a room that looked a lot like a hospital room. Goku ran over to the intercom and hit a button. "Bulma! Get down to the medical room and bring a senzue bean!" Goku then hurried back over to the demons.

"Senzue Bean?" Hiei asked, looking up the tall male.

"Yes, it should heal him right up." Goku replied, dropping to his knees. Bulma came running into the room, carrying a small bag. The other Saiyan women looked through the doorway, they didn't venture in any further. All the ladies gasped when they saw the petite little boy laying on the floor, covered in blood.

"What happened?" Bulma asked as she rushed over to them.

"Demons attacked the kids while they were playing." Vegeta answered, coming into the room. Hiei and Kurama only nodded in agreement.

Bulma dropped to the floor and checked the Kaihei's pulse and pupils.. "He's out could, but we have to get one of these beans down him." She said, pulling a senzue bean from the bag.

"Try crushing it up and putting it as far back into his mouth as you can get it." Kurama suggested quickly, still very worried. He could feel his son's breathing becoming shallower and his energy waning

Goku took the bean and held it over the boy's parted, pale lips so none of the juice would be wasted. He crushed them between his fingers and then pushed the bean far into the kit's mouth. He released the seed and pulled his fingers out. Kaihei didn't swallow or anything else.

"Keep the pressure on your brother, Toushi." Kurama instructed, before he pulled one of his hands away. He slid a bloody finger into his son's mouth. He pushed the bean farther down the boy's throat, making him gag. This of course also made him swallow the senzue bean.

Almost instantly, Kaihei regained some color, his breathing and pulse also strengthened. It was then the wound started to heal itself. Just when everyone's spirits started to lift, Kaihei took a turn for the worst. He went deathly pale and moved no more.

"He's not breathing!" Kurama yelled in sheer panic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon.


	16. Even More Problems

I want to think all that reviewed! Without you all, my story wouldn't exist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 16 of 30

Even More Problems

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaihei!" Toushi screamed.

"Get him on the table!" Bulma ordered, running towards the cabinets on the back wall. Goku slipped an arm under the boy's shoulders while Vegeta slid an arm under his legs. Trunks pulled the now hysterical Toushi away from his brother. The two Saiyans and two demons looked at each other, signaling that they were ready. They moved the boy as one, keeping pressure on his wound.

As soon as Kaihei hit the table, Bulma began working. "Do either of you know CPR?" She asked, glancing up to the demons.

"I do." Kurama nodded, his cool completely gone.

"Then let's get to work." Bulma said, moving to the side of the table. "You breathed for Kaihei, I'll do the chest compressions." The two set to work.

Hiei looked up and saw the purple haired Saiyan trying to comfort his other son. "Can you take Toushi out of the room, Trunks?" He asked, knowing just how grave the situation was. Plus, if Kaihei died, he knew it would literally destroy Toushi. The boys were already so close even at their young age.

"NO, I want to stay." Toushi protested, struggling to get free. Trunks only nodded though and carried the crying boy from the room.

Minutes passed while Bulma and Kurama continued to work on Kaihei. He was showing no signs of improvement. Kurama was openly crying as he breathed for his son. Bulma looked at the clock, stopping her chest compressions. She then looked to Hiei with a negative shake of her head. There was nothing else they could do for the small boy. He was already gone.

The fire demon took a shaky breath, pulling his bloody hands away from his son. He had lost his little boy. He gently, but firmly pulled Kurama away from Kaihei. The fox was still trying to breath for him and wasn't giving up. Hiei and his fox collapsed to the floor, hugging each other for support.

Bulma watched the two demons, feeling their grief, but also feeling guilty. Goku and Vegeta stood off to the side, feeling much the same way. The demon family had come to them for help and still lost their son in the process.

A choking gasp, drew all their attention back to the table. Both demons quickly got up and was back at their son's side. Kaihei gasped again, trying to draw in air. Kurama almost collapsed, seeing his son was in fact breathing, but barely. The fire demon whipped his fox around to face them.

"Get yourself together, Kurama." Hiei ordered harshly. "You're the only one that has the knowledge to save our son. Now do it!"

"Right!" Kurama squared his shoulders and turned to Bulma. "I need water and many bowls. Also, if you have some kind of grinder that will help."

"I do." Bulma said before looking over to the Saiyan males. "You heard him, boys." Goku and Vegeta nodded and then quickly ran from the room. Hiei had moved over and was again applying pressure to his son's injury. Kurama began pulling several different seeds from his hair. He made each of them grow, setting them on a rolling cart that Bulma had brought over.

The fox then looked over to the Saiyan woman. "I also need a cup and water." Bulma only nodded and hurried over to the intercom. She quickly re-laid the message to Goku and Vegeta. She then returned to the table for further orders.

"Do you think an IV could help him?" Bulma asked, looking over the deathly pale boy.

"It shouldn't hurt as long as it only a saline solution." Kurama replied, sitting another plant on the metal cart.

Bulma started gathering up her needed supplies for the IV. Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared in the room with the requested items. They both rushed over to the table.

"Hiei, I need you to dry these two plants out." Kurama said, pointing to the ones he was talking about.

"I'll keep the pressure on the wound." Goku volunteered, moving over beside the fire demon. He took over for Hiei, who hurried over to the fox. Hiei quickly dried out the plants that his mate had indicated. Kurama was already grinding up another plant. Just then a portal opened, Koenma and Botan jumped out. The Saiyans instantly recognized the newcomers as the ones from a few nights before.

"I had Kaihei's papers hit my desk a few minutes ago." Koenma said, hurrying towards the table. The fire demon blurred out of sight and reappeared between his son and Jr. God.

"I won't let you take him without a fight." Hiei growled, his hand moving towards his katana.

"Koenma, please!" Kurama pleaded, looking up from what he was doing. "Stall as long as you can. Please do it for everything we have done for the Ningenkai, the Reikai, and you. Give us the chance to save our son!"

"Keep working, Kurama. I'm not here to get him. I'm going to stall as long as I can. We just came to see if we can help out in any way."

"Thank you." Kurama inclined his head before going back to work. Hiei visibly relaxed after hearing that.

"Before we came here, we tried to find Yukina, but had no luck." Botan said, moving to stand beside the kit. She gently took hold of his cold, pale hand. With that simple touch, she knew how bad the situation was. The Saiyan woman shook her head slightly as she hooked up the IV to the child.

"You won't be able to find her. She's off on a journey that all ice maidens have to undertake to become a true member of that race." Hiei answered quickly. The one time he desperately needed his sister and she was not available to help him. All because she wanted to belong to the same race that had shunned him, her own twin brother. This was the first time he actually felt anger towards his sister and he hoped it would be the last. The Saiyan woman's voice drew him from his thoughts.

"Is there anything else you need, Kurama?" Bulma asked, moving over beside the fox.

"Yes, I just need one more item. Do you have a syringe without a needle? I need it to force an elixir down Kaihei's throat." Kurama answered quickly.

"I do." Bulma rushed over to another cabinet. The fox finished up with the poultice he was making.

"Hiei, come over here please." Kurama called to his mate. The fire demon was at his fox's side in a second so he continued. "Can you heat the water up, but not boiling. Kaihei will have to swallow it."

"Hn." Hiei put his hand into the water and raised his energy. In a matter of seconds, the water was steaming. Kurama dropped a handful of the plant material into it so it would steep while they worked. He picked up the bowl of poultice and turned to his son. Hiei turned around and literally pushed Goku out of the way. "We'll take over now."

The demons went to work quickly. They wiped as much blood away as they could and started applying the thick, green poultice to the still bleeding wound.

"Maybe stitching would be better." Bulma suggested, frowning at the mixture. From the look of it, it would probably cause an infection.

"No, my fox knows what he's doing." Hiei quickly replied. After the incident with the senzue bean, he would only trust demon methods with his son ever again.

"I'll explain later, Bulma." Kurama added, not looking up from his task. "I need lots of bandages."

Bulma only nodded and went over to yet another cabinet and then hurried back with her arms full of white rolls of gauze. Hiei held their son up while Kurama began to wrap layer after layer around the boy's torso. Koenma, Vegeta, and Goku stood off to the side, watching the goings on. Botan was still holding Kaihei's cold hand, refusing to let go. Bulma stood quietly beside her.

When the kit was completely bandaged up, Hiei gently laid him back down. Kurama turned back to the small cart and filled the syringe with the tea mixture. He then turned back to his son and pushed the syringe far back into Kaihei's mouth. The fox nodded to his mate that he was ready.

Hiei started massaging the boy's throat, forcing him to swallow while the fox began to push the liquid down his throat. The demons repeated this several times until they were sure their son had gotten enough of the tea. They done everything they could do for their son, now it was up to him and his will to survive. The fox looked down at himself. He had on no shirt and had dried or drying blood all over his arms and chest. Hiei was much the same way, except he had on a tank top.

"There is a bathroom right down the hall, if you two want to clean up some." Bulma suggested, checking the kit's IV. Kurama was about to protest, but the fire demon grabbed him and started leading him from the room.

"Come on, Kurama, we'll only be gone a few minutes." Hiei said quietly, when his mate started to pull away.

The fox allowed his mate to lead him from the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Kurama stood at the sink, scrubbing his arms and hands trying to get his son's blood off of them.

"Kurama, stop!" Hiei said, grabbing his mate's hands. His fox was scrubbing so hard, he was leaving red marks behind. He looked at his mate closely and was shocked at what he saw. Kurama was just barely holding himself together. Hiei dropped the lid on the toilet and looked up to his mate. "Sit!"

"But I…." Kurama tried to protest.

"Damn it! Kurama, sit down!" Hiei demanded. The fox sighed and slumped down onto the toilet. The fire demon quickly washed his hands and arms before grabbing a washcloth. He wet the material and moved over in front of his mate. Hiei washed their son's blood off of Kurama. He stopped every so often to wash out the cloth.

"We can't loose him, Hiei." Kurama whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"We won't, fox. He is strong and comes from good blood, ours. He will live." Hiei stated, wiping the last of the blood off of his mate's shoulder.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"I want revenge against whoever ordered this attack against our baby." Kurama looked up, hatred and vengeance glinting in his golden eyes.

"I do too and we will get the demon. I promise you that." Hiei replied, anger evident in his eyes too. He threw the washcloth into the sink while looking his mate over. "Maybe you should switch back to your human form now."

"I didn't even realize I was still in my demon form." Kurama said, looking down at himself. He raised his energy and quickly switched forms. At least his human form still had on a shirt so he was fully clothed again.

The demons exited the bathroom and hurried back down to the medical room that held their son. They didn't even speak to anyone that was either sitting or standing outside of the door. They hadn't spoken when they originally left the room either. After going into the room, Hiei closed the door behind them. Their son was just how they left him with an exception that made their stomachs do flip-flops. Kaihei now had on an oxygen mask.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, rushing over to the table that held his son. Hiei was right behind him.

"Kaihei's breathing slowed down even more. The oxygen mask will help him to breath." Bulma explained quickly for the worried demons.

Hiei and Kurama only nodded and took the seats Goku had sat up for them. It wasn't long before Koenma and Botan left, leaving promises that they would continue to stall on Kaihei's papers. Bulma went out and explained to all that was waiting what had happened and how the kit was doing at the moment. Goku and Vegeta left as well so the demons could be alone with there son. Bulma came back in later with some food, but the demons refused to eat. She told them that Toushi was still very upset, he even cried himself to sleep.

"So, can you explain to me now why stitches wouldn't be good?" Bulma asked, finally approaching the subject she was concerned about. "The wound was very serious. It should have had stitches."

"For ningens, yes it should have had stitches." Kurama answered, looking to the woman. "But Kaihei is demon, he won't need any stitches."

"I don't understand." Bulma shook her head.

"Our son will heal fine given time. He won't even have a scar." Hiei tried to explain. "His demon blood and energy will see to that."

"Huh?" Bulma was now confused.

"Demons heal a great deal faster then ningens." Kurama supplied. "If the demon survives the blood lost, the wound will completely heal in a matter of a couple of days according to how severe the injury is."

"Oh, I understand now. So, what was all that stuff you used on Kaihei?" Bulma asked, while she changed the IV bag to a new one.

"I used three different plants for the poultice. The first was Shovelweed, it stops the bleeding, the other two fights off infections, they are Agrimony and Chamomile. In the tea mixture that we made Kaihei drink was dead nettle, used to stop internal bleeding, and Goldenrod used to strengthen the veins and is a blood builder."

"Those seem to good remedies. Where did you learn all of your knowledge of plants?" Bulma asked quickly.

"My fox knows everything there is to know about plants. He can come up with something that would heal every ailment in all three worlds." Hiei boasted with pride. "He has also begun to teach Kaihei all of his knowledge."

"I'm sure that Kaihei will be as smart as Kurama then." Bulma smiled, looking down to the boy. That's if he lived through the night though. The boy was still unbelievably pale and cold to the touch. She honestly didn't give him much chance of survival, but she wouldn't tell his parents that. The Saiyan woman looked back to the demons. "I can watch him for awhile if you two want to get some sleep."

"No, thank you. We probably won't leave our son's side for more then a few minutes." Kurama quietly answered. Hiei only nodded his agreement.

"That's understandable, I wouldn't want to leave my child's side either, but I had to try." Bulma said, coming around the table to the demons. "I'll have one of the men bring a futon and bedding supplies down for you two just in case you want to rest."

"We probably won't." Kurama sadly answered. Hiei only nodded in agreement again.

"Well, in any case, I'll have one brought down if you want too." Bulma said before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

It wasn't long until Trunks walked into the room carrying a futon and Pan was behind him carrying the bedding supplies. They sat the items on the floor near the demons, offered their support in any way, and then quietly left the room. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and then both looked at Kaihei. They were alone with their critically ill son for the night. They both knew how bad the situation was. It could very well be the last night that they had with their cherished baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon.


	17. Things Are Looking Up In Many Ways

I also want to think all that reviewed Without you all, my story wouldn't exist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 17 of 30

Things Are Looking Up In Many Ways

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama and Hiei sat in silence for a long time just watching their son breath. Kaihei wasn't improving at all, his breathing was still just as shallow. The fire demon got up, unrolled the futon, and spread out the bedding items. He then sat down in the middle of it and looked over to his mate.

"Come lay down, Kurama." Hiei beckoned, gesturing with a hand. He could tell his fox was about ready to drop from exhaustion. If that happened, it would help no one.

"No, we need to keep an eye on Kaihei. I need to keep an eye on him." Kurama was barely audible, but the fire demon heard him clearly. He reached over and took the kit's small hand into his.

"He's not going anywhere, fox." Hiei tried again. When Kurama didn't move or answer him he added. "You can rest in case we are in need of your knowledge again. I'll stay awake and watch our son."

"Alright." Kurama relented, knowing he would not win against his mate. He got up and brushed his lips against Kaihei's forehead. He turned around and moved the few steps to the futon. The fox sank to the floor and then turned towards the fire demon.

Hiei didn't disappoint his mate. He quickly wrapped Kurama in his arms and pulled him closer. It was then that the fox broke down. All of his anger and sorrow came pouring out in tears and hard sobs. He was angry over the whole situation and at himself for not protecting his young son. It was sometime before Kurama's breathing had evened out, signaling that he had cried himself to sleep.

Hiei carefully laid down, taking his tired mate with him. He laid their watching Kaihei slowly breath and silently praying to any god that would listen for his boy to live. He was just as worried and emotionally drained as Kurama was, but it came out of him differently. He couldn't cry for Kaihei like his fox had, though he wanted to and probably needed too. The only people he could ever cry for would be Yukina and Kurama.

For this, Hiei felt great guilt. Kaihei was his own flesh and blood, he held a special place in his heart. He would even die for his son if need be. Still he couldn't cry for his precious kit and probably never would. The fire demon looked down to his adored, exhausted mate. Kurama was sleeping peacefully thanks to him.

Hiei was controlling the fox's dreams, keeping them nice and relaxing. He began to absently run his fingers through his lover's long hair, while he again started watching their son. It was much later when there came a soft knock on the door before it opened. Bulma quietly walked in, nodding at the fire demon as she passed him going towards Kaihei. Hiei carefully extracted himself from within his mate's arms and then walked over to stand beside the Saiyan woman.

"Has there been any change in his condition?" Bulma asked softly, not wanting to wake up the fox. She was changing out Kaihei's IV bag.

"Hn, no change." Hiei replied, also quietly.

"I guess that's better then him taking a turn for the worst. How are you holding up, Hiei?"

"I'm fine, though I'm very worried about my fox."

"Yes, for some reason he seems to be taking this harder then you, but honestly I don't see how. Kaihei is your son too." Bulma said while checking the boy's pulse.

"Make no mistake, I'm just as upset as Kurama is. I after all gave birth to Kaihei. I however show my emotions differently, I keep everything inside." Hiei answered truthfully.

"Vegeta, my mate, is like that. He'll keep everything bottled up inside of him too. So, I think I know what you mean. How did you get Kurama to rest? I didn't think he would move from his son's side."

"It wasn't too hard. Kurama and I usually share dominance in our mating, neither one of us is above the other. However, for a few months now I have come out the dominate one."

"How is that possible if you two share?" Bulma asked quickly.

"It's just that Kurama is wanting to be submissive. Believe me, if he didn't want to be that way I certainly couldn't make him. There are times when I become the submissive one too and it happens for weeks at a time. It's all according to how we're feeling and what we're wanting." Hiei answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, try to get some rest and call me on the intercom if you need me, especially if there is any change in Kaihei." Bulma said before quietly exiting the room.

Hiei adjusted the blankets over his son, making sure he was good and covered. Then since he was already up, he flitted to the bathroom and came back. He settled back into the futon next to his lover. Kurama instantly turned and embraced him, mumbling the fire demon's name in his sleep.

Hiei would have smiled upon hearing that, but the current situation took that away. He reached up and pulled the ward off his jagan eye so he could continue watching his kit while he dozed. It seemed he just closed his eyes when he was alerted to a change in Kaihei's condition. The fire demon jumped up, forgetting that his fox was next to him. This of course woke Kurama right up. They both rushed to their son's side.

"Kaihei!" Kurama exclaimed, grabbing the boy's hand. The kit was finally awake because he slowly looked to his parents.

"Daddy? Papa?" Kaihei whispered just before he started to shiver uncontrollably. "I'm cold."

"Hn." Hiei quickly got up on the bed. He wrapped the boy in his arms and pulled him into his chest. He then raised his body temperature, trying to warm his son up.

"You'll be warm soon thanks to your papa." Kurama sat down on the side of the bed, still holding the kit's hand.

They remained like that for thirty minutes. Kaihei continued to shiver and complain that he was cold. Hiei didn't know what else to do. He had raised his body temperature so much that if he raised it any more he would burn his kit. The fox grew more worried with each passing second.

"I'm going to call Bulma down." Kurama announced suddenly. They had been trying to put it off, not wanting to disturb the Saiyan woman, but they couldn't put it off any longer.

The fox rose form the bed and hurried to the intercom. He pushed the button labeled B&V and then called into it Bulma answered and said she was on her way down. Kurama then hurried back over to the bed that held his son and lover. He reseated himself beside them. In a couple of minutes, Vegeta and Bulma ran into the room, straight towards the bed.

"Oh, Kaihei's awake!" Bulma smiled, but then the smile disappeared when she saw the boy shivering. "What's the matter?"

"He keeps saying he's cold! Hiei has tried to warm him up, but it hasn't helped. If my mate raises his temperature any more he will burn our son." Kurama quickly supplied.

Bulma only nodded and sat to work. She ran over to one of the cabinets and pulled out several blankets. She handed them to Kurama as she went past, heading to another cabinet. The fox spread the blankets out over both Kaihei and Hiei. Bulma put a couple of IV bags into the small microwave and heated them up.

"This should help." Bulma said as she switched out the warm IV bags for the cold one.

"Are you getting any warmer, firebug?" Hiei asked quietly.

"No, papa." Kaihei answered, shaking his head. The fire demon looked up to his fox, there was worry clearly present on both of their faces.

"Is there any plant concoction you can give him?" Hiei asked, though already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not." Kurama whispered sadly.

"If I may?" Bulma stepped forward. "Kaihei has lost a great deal of blood. I believe he needs a transfusion. It should help him a lot. I can go to the hospital my family owns and easily get the blood."

"Won't work." Kurama answered as he took hold of his son's hand. "He needs demon blood, human blood could easily kill him in large amounts if it doesn't go through his stomach. And even then it takes a demon's stomach a few days to process the blood."

"We got all the demon blood he needs." Hiei quickly spoke up when an idea struck him.

"We do?" Kurama asked, looking to his mate. He wasn't quite sure what the fire demon had in mind.

"We do, fox. We'll give our kit our blood. He'll absorb it a hell of a lot faster." Hiei said before looking over to the Saiyan woman. "Do you have a sharp knife and another clean bowl?"

"I do, but I don't see how this will help. I won't be able to get it into an IV bag. I don't have the equipment." Bulma answered.

"Just get the items. Kurama and I will get the blood into Kaihei." Hiei stated quickly.

Vegeta had been leaning against the far wall the whole time, watching everything that was going on. He perked up when he figured out what the demons were up too. He pushed himself off the wall as he spoke. "I'll get the items." He then turned and rushed from the room. The fox now knew exactly what the fire demon had in mind

"Kaihei, we need you to do something for us." Kurama started, not sure how he was going to explain what was going to happen.

"Will you do it?" Hiei asked, tightening his hold on his kit.

"I'll do what you and daddy tell me." Kaihei answered, looking up to the fire demon. "I always listen."

"We know you do, baby." Kurama smiled. Just then, Vegeta walked back into the room carrying the requested items.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Bulma asked, still not sure what the demons were up too. "I again don't have the needed equipment."

"We don't need fancy ningen equipment." Hiei smirked. "All we need is the knife, bowl, and that metal table there."

"Please bring the things over here." Kurama asked, rolling up the sleeve on his right arm.

Bulma pushed the small cart right up next to the bed. Vegeta instantly sat the requested items on it and then stepped back. He was very interested as to what the demons were going to do.

"Bulma, this may frighten you, you may want to leave." Kurama warned as he picked up the knife and tested the sharpness of it. They needed it to be extremely sharp so it would do the job the first time.

"I'll stay." Bulma insisted.

"Fine." Hiei grunted. "You have been warned."

"What are you going to do?" Bulma asked quickly.

"We're going to help our son the demon way." Kurama answered truthfully. Hiei held out his arm over the bowl. The fox looked to his mate to see if he was ready. When the fire demon nodded, he brought the blade quickly across the presented wrist. Bulma gasped as the knife went deeply into the fire demon's flesh. Blood instantly rushed from the wound and into the bowl.

"Papa!" Kaihei whispered, scared to death.

Vegeta was amazed that Hiei didn't even flinch. Kurama then held his arm over the bowl and did the same thing to his own wrist.

"Daddy!" Kaihei shrieked.

"It's okay, baby." Kurama said, trying to reassure his son. "Your father and I know what we're doing."

Bulma stood there with a hand over her mouth in complete shock. The demons continued to let their blood flow freely into the bowl, both remaining relaxed. The bowl was nearly full when they raised their energies. The blood stopped flowing almost at once. Bulma absently held out a rag to the demons. Kurama took it and wiped his wrist off. He then wiped Hiei's off as well. He picked up the bowl and slowly poured the warm mixed blood into a cup that was sitting on the cart.

"Kaihei, we need you to drink this." Kurama said, picking up the cup and holding it out to his son. Bulma was about to protest the gross idea when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back to see Vegeta shaking his head no, not to interfere.

"But it's blood!" Kaihei stared at the cup. "And it's yours and papa's."

"That it is, kit, but you need to drink it. It will help you to get better and you just may find that you like the taste of blood." Hiei smirked, looking down to his son. Kurama glared at his mate because of the last comment. That was the last thing they needed, their son to take a liking for blood.

"But…." Kaihei tried to protest.

"Drink it, Kaihei. You're a demon, You'll be just fine." Kurama insisted.

The kit slowly brought his hands up around the cup and then brought the cup to his mouth. Kaihei glanced at both of his parents before finally tilting the cup and starting to drink little by little. He made a face, but continued to drink with the fox helping him to hold the cup sturdy.

"Good boy." Hiei said when the cup was finally empty.

"Yes, very good." Kurama praised as well. He took the cup from his son and quickly refilled it. He then held the cup back out to the boy.

"How much do I have to drink?" Kaihei asked, taking the cup again.

"Until it's all gone." Hiei answered.

"The whole bowl!" Kaihei exclaimed.

"The whole bowl, baby." Kurama confirmed. "Now, drink up."

Kaihei sighed before beginning to drink again. The whole process was repeated two more times until the bowl was empty. The kit's shivering had been greatly reduced, it was almost gone. He was now turned into the fire demon's chest, drifting to sleep. Hiei was absently running his hands over his son's back. Kurama reached forward and wiped a trail of blood from his kit's chin. During all of that, Vegeta and Bulma remained quiet, just watching the demon family.

Vegeta's suspicions were right. He had figured the demons would make the boy drink their blood. It was known for Saiyans to do the same thing when there was no blood or rejuvenation tank available. "Let's go back to bed, woman. Hiei and Kurama can handle it from here." He said before turning and leaving the room.

"Will you three be okay?" Bulma asked, unsure if she should leave. She changed out the IV bags yet again.

"Yes, we'll be fine." Kurama answered her.

"Now." Hiei added quietly, looking down to the boy he held. Bulma only smiled before she quickly left the room.

"Our baby's shivering has seemed to have stopped." Kurama commented, running his fingers through the kit's hair.

"Yes, I believe so." Hiei agreed near a whisper. He had already lowered his own body temperature back to normal.

"I'm so happy that he's showing signs of improvement."

"Hn, he'll be perfectly fine in a few days."

"I was so afraid we were going to lose him, Koi. If we had I don't know what I would've done." Kurama whispered this time, brushing his fingers across Kaihei's cheek.

"I told you he was strong, fox." Hiei said as he slipped out of his kit's arms. He then pulled the blankets back over the boy. He walked around the bed to stand beside his mate. The fox laced their fingers together and squeezed lightly.

"He sure is strong." Kurama smiled, "Stronger then us."

"We knew he would be when he was born." Hiei smirked. "Now, let us rest. We need it after the blood loss."

"Fine." Kurama nodded to his mate's request. The demons walked over to the futon, laid down, and snuggled together. The door slowly opened, catching their attention before they could go to sleep.

They watched secretively as Toushi quietly crossed the room. He had on a t-shirt and boxers, but no shoes. He walked up to the bed and watched his brother for a couple of minutes. The boy still didn't know that his parents were wake even as he gently touched his brother's cheek.

Kaihei's eyes fluttered open and he slowly smiled. "Toushi?"

"Yeah….I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." Toushi was starting to cry. "I'll get faster….I'll be faster next time. I promise."

"I'll do better too."

"We're going to train all the time, so we'll both get better. I won't let you get hurt again."

"I love you, Toushi, my brother." Kaihei smiled, though he was in pain.

"I love you, Kaihei." Toushi smiled too, pulling the chair closer to the bed. He was about to sit down when his brother grabbed his hand. "What? You want something to drink?"

"No!" Kaihei shuttered, thinking of the last four cups of blood he had to drink. He smiled at his brother once more as he pulled the blankets back. "Please sleep in the bed with me."

"Okay." Toushi grinned while he climbed up on the bed and beneath the covers. The boys cuddled close and slipped into sleep easily in the others arms.

Kurama and Hiei were grinning at each other, but didn't dare speak. They didn't want to disturb their sons. There plan may have had a few bumps in the road, yet somehow it was coming out to what they wanted. Hiei and Kurama shared a kiss, both happy with the new development. It wasn't long before they were both sleeping lightly, but at least it was rest. They really did need it, they were both physically and emotionally drained after the long day that they had been through. It honestly didn't seem like the day would ever end, but it finally had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon.


	18. Still Getting Better

I want to think all that reviewed Without you all, my story wouldn't exist. I enjoy reading all the reviews I get. I am happy some of my readers are figuring out what's going to happen in future stories. I hope you all like the idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 18 of 30

Still Getting Better

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama awoke to the sounds of soft talking. He was lying right next to Hiei with his head lying on his mate's chest. He heard and felt a deep chuckle come from the fire demon. There were also small giggles coming from off to the side, giggles the fox recognized. He turned over to see Kaihei grinning lopsidedly.

"Hi, daddy." Kaihei waved cheerfully. "You're finally awake."

"I guess I am." Kurama smiled, glancing to the bed beside the boy. Toushi was sound asleep next to his brother, his little arms around an equally small waist. He could actually picture those same arms, but much stronger around a much bigger waist, a pregnant waist, years from now. Well, maybe that was the future and he had to look back to the present for now. He turned to the fire demon behind him. "How long have you two been awake?"

"A little while." Hiei smiled too, brushing some hair behind the fox's ear. "Sleep well?"

"Yes…. Why didn't you wake me?" Kurama asked.

"Because papa said you needed to sleep." Kaihei answered his father. "He said you was very tired."

"Oh really?" Kurama sat up slowly. "Maybe I was a little. You had me very worried, Kaihei. How do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better, but my side still hurts." Kaihei gently touched where he meant, just above his brother's arms.

"Hn, it'll get better." Hiei said, sitting up as well.

"So, why were you two laughing when I woke up?" Kurama asked, looking between the two. He wanted to know what the small joke had been.

"You were saying papa's name funny while you were sleeping." Kaihei giggled. The fox blushed, quickly recalling the dream he was having before he awoke. It was very vivid and starred the fire demon.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Kurama rounded on his mate.

"You were tired and appeared to be having a great dream." Hiei smirked wickedly. This of course made the fox blush even more.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kaihei asked, watching his parents. He liked it when they played with each other.

"Um…" Kurama turned back to his son. He was racking his brain for an excuse. They didn't lie to the kits, but the boy wasn't old enough to understand the dream his father had. "Um….I had a dream about eating whip cream and your father was eating it with me." The fox sighed, it wasn't a total lie, but it was far from the truth.

"Was the whip cream good?" Kaihei asked innocently.

"Delicious." Kurama smiled, glancing to his mate.

"Hn, I can see that dream coming true." Hiei winked at his mate. He also slipped a hand under the cover and squeezed the fox's inner thigh. This made Kurama jump and blush yet again.

"What's the matter, daddy?" Kaihei asked, titling his head to the side.

"Nothing." Kurama quickly got up, away from his mate. He sent a glare at the smirking fire demon before he walked over to the bed where his sons were. He embraced Kaihei tightly, but carefully. He didn't want to hurt the boy further or wake Toushi. His brown haired son had had a rough night too. "I'm so glad your doing better, baby."

"I'm no baby." Kaihei complained when the fox released him. By this time, Hiei walked up to them.

"You may not be a baby, Kaihei, but you'll always be our baby; no matter how old you get." Kurama smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Move over, fox, it's my turn." Hiei pushed slightly on his mate. Kurama just laughed and moved out of the way. The fire demon embraced his son for a few moments and then stepped back. "I knew you'd be fine, firebug. You're strong and come from strong blood."

"Do I have to drink any more blood?" Kaihei asked, wrinkling up his nose. He didn't like the taste of it and didn't want anymore.

"No, you've had enough." Kurama assured the kit. There was a knock on the door before it opened and Bulma walked in. The knock though did wake up the other bed occupant.

"Kaihei!" Toushi squealed, sitting up and hugging his brother. The injured boy winced as pain laced through his side, but didn't say anything. The demons watched the boys with approving smiles on their faces.

Bulma wondered what was going on, but didn't say anything. She walked around to the other side of the bed. "How's our patient doing this morning? He seems to be doing a lot better."

"He is a lot better." Kurama said, looking to the woman. The kits were talking in whispers and completely oblivious to the conversation. They were in their own little world as it should be.

"I'm glad, I honestly didn't think he would make it through the night." Bulma confessed quietly.

"He wouldn't have if it wasn't for Koenma. He had held off on sighing Kaihei's papers." Hiei said quietly. He would never admit it, but he would forever be indebted to the Jr. god for doing that for them.

"I was about to change Kaihei's bandages if you want to watch." Kurama said, moving around to stand beside the Saiyan woman.

"Yeah, I would love to watch. Saiyans heal faster then humans, but what you described last night suggested that demons heal even faster." Bulma said as she pulled the supply table up between them.

"Get comfortable, Kaihei." Kurama got the kit's attention. Kaihei laid back and shifted a few times until he finally nodded. The fox quickly cut through all of the bandages in the middles of his son's stomach. He then looked back up to his son. "Try to hold very still, firebug. Any movement could reopen your wound."

"Yes, sir." Kaihei nodded.

Toushi moved out of the way, but so he could watch as well, keeping his brother's hand held in his. Kurama just shook his head and started to carefully remove each layer of bandages. After several minutes the last layer of gauze was removed. The fox then began to remove the now sticky poultice. He took longer taking off the concoction, he didn't want to disturb the cut or cause his kit any pain. He actually smiled when he got a good look at the wound.

"See, it's already healing." Kurama said, pointing to the wound. The cut wasn't as deep and there was already new pink skin around the edges.

"Wow, demons do heal a lot faster." Bulma said, moving closer and inspecting the wound. "How long will it be before he's completely healed?"

"Probably two or three more days." Kurama answered as he mixed up a new poultice from the already available ingredients. "He won't even have a scare after a few months. It will totally fade out." He liked that the cut on his son was healing quickly.

"No scar?" Bulma was shocked. It was a bad cut, there will most certainly be a scar.

"Kurama is right. Kaihei will have no scar." Hiei smiled. "It has to do with his demon blood. My mate and I would have to many scars to count if it wasn't for that healing ability."

"Oh, demons certainly have many good qualities." Bulma said quickly.

"Hn, not too many." Hiei put in. "Most demons are pure evil. The only way you can deal with them is to kill them. I was much the same way before I went to work for Koenma. My fox was also very similar until he was reborn here in Ningenkai. Kurama's ningen mother changed him and taught him how to love. I learned to love because of my sister and she also helped to change me, but my fox helped that along as well. If all of that hadn't happened, Kurama and I never would have gotten together and gave our love a chance."

"I'm glad you two have that chance, you seem like the perfect couple." Bulma smiled.

"We're far from perfect!" Kurama laughed as he layered the poultice on his son's side. "We have quarrels too."

"But you work them out, don't you?" Bulma asked.

"Always." Hiei smirked, glancing to his lover. "If not verbally, then physically."

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed, setting the bowl on the small cart.

"Physically? Do you spar or worst?" Bulma asked, her eyes wide.

"We spar, but it's in the bedroom." Hiei replied quickly.

"Hiei, please! Our kits are in the room or did you forget?" Kurama reprimanded, a nice blush across his cheeks. "Plus, there is a lady present too."

"Please!" Bulma laughed. "What Hiei said is nothing compared to some of the innuendos that are heard around this house. All the men has gotten pretty bad with what they say in front of others, but Trunks and Pan are the worse. Sometimes the stuff that comes out of their mouths is just plain shocking."

"I've known your family only a few days, but Hiei can be quite shocking too." Kurama said, looking over to his mate.

"Hn, unless you've forgotten you can be just as bad as me." Hiei responded, crossing his arms.

"No, I haven't forgotten." Kurama said quickly before looking back to the woman. "I have to agree with my mate; I have my moments too."

"I suppose we all do." Bulma smiled as she watched the fox put fresh bandages on his son. "There are times I say something to my mate, Vegeta, just to see what he'll do to me."

"Yes, a little teasing never hurt anyone." Kurama said while he finished with the bandages. Through all the talk, the kits had remained quiet. They had been taught not to interrupt adults. Plus, they had no idea what their parents and the Saiyan woman were talking about, so they didn't get involved. The fox caught his son's attention. "How does that feel now?"

"Better, but it still hurts." Kaihei answered, gingerly touching his side.

"I may have something that will help." Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. With a small burst of energy, the seed instantly grew. "Do you remember what ningen plant this is?"

"Is it Agrimony?" Kaihei asked.

"Close, very good, but it's actually Dong Quai." Kurama nodded approvingly. "It is a fragrant perennial herb found in China, Korea and Japan. Though it used it for headaches, it can also be used for chronic runny nose, infections, severe pains, toothaches, and gynecologic disorders among others. Other names of Dong Quai are Chinese angelica, dry-kuei, tang-kuei, and women's ginseng." He pulled a piece of root off and handed to the kit. "Just chew on it, don't swallow."

"Yes, sir." Kaihei put the root into his mouth and started chewing. He made a face, the taste of it was very bitter.

"Keep chewing." Kurama instructed, noticing the displeasure on his son's face.

"Is it that bad?" Hiei asked, lightly teasing the boy.

"UH-HAH!" Kaihei nodded with a frown on his lips. Toushi was outright laughing at his brother's problem. The fox quickly tore off another piece of root and stuck it into his kit's laughing mouth. Toushi instantly made a face and went to spit it out, but a hand on his mouth stopped him. He slowly looked up the arm to meet his father's red eyes.

"You think it's so funny that your brother is suffering?" Hiei almost growled, but held it in check. "You won't spit it out until Kaihei spits his out. Do you understand?"

The boy only nodded as the hand came away from his mouth. Now it was Kaihei's turn to laugh at his brother's problem and face. Toushi tried glaring at his brother's, but failed miserably do to the very bitter taste in his mouth. Hiei and Kurama was smiling at the boys' antics.

Bulma had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She didn't want any of that root in her mouth, though she doubted the fox would do that to her. She looked at her watch and then looked back to the demon family. "Breakfast should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Do you want me to bring the food down to you all or is Kaihei well enough to come into the dining room for breakfast?"

"Do you feel like you can get up, Kaihei?" Kurama asked, a small smile on his lips. Both boys were still making faces at each other, but he figured it had turned into a game for them.

"Yeah, I want to go eat with my friends." Kaihei grinned, nodding vigorously.

"Well, if your sure." Kurama smiled, turning back to the woman. "We'll come eat in the dining room."

"That's great! I'll go on ahead to help the other ladies." Bulma replied before hurrying out of the room.

"Is your pain gone, firebug?" Kurama asked, gently ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yes, it's a lot better." Kaihei answered quickly.

"Good." Kurama said, picking up a small bowl. He held it out in front of the kit. "You can spit the root out now."

Kaihei just grinned as he finally spit out the bitter root. Toushi looked up to the fire demon hopefully.

"Go ahead, but next time think about what you say or do before you do it." Hiei warned, inclining his head towards the bowl. Toushi looked completely relieved as he spat the small piece of root into the bowl his dad held in front of him.

"Toushi, run get your brother some clothes and get dressed yourself." Kurama instructed as he helped Kaihei to sit on the side of the bed.

"Yes, sir." Toushi said before running from the room.

"He's being so nice to me." Kaihei whispered, looking up to his father. "Why?"

"Because he was scared that he might lose you, it was the jolt he needed that none of us could give him." Kurama answered softly. "As I have said already, he doesn't hate you, he loves you."

"I love him too, he's my brother." Kaihei smiled.

"Good, because he was the one that killed the demon that hurt you." Hiei said quickly. "He now has blood on his hands since he wanted to protect you."

"Oh." Kaihei whispered again. He wasn't sure how to take that news. They had always been trained to protect each other and their family, but neither had taken a life before. To hear that Toushi had did it for him, it actually bothered him. He never dreamed Toushi would do that for him, now he must do something for him. The demons remained quiet, letting their son digest this information.

"Here you go." Toushi said as he ran back into the room. He carried a t-shirt, shorts, and underwear. He ran up to his brother smiling broadly. Hiei just shook his head, helping his son down from the bed. To his surprise, Toushi caught his brother on the other side. Together, they helped the kit from the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Kaihei was very unsteady on his feet and still a little weak. Kurama went to the kitchen to help the ladies with breakfast.

Hiei helped his son to get a sponge bath, making sure the boy's bandages didn't get wet. Toushi had refused to leave his brother's side so he had let him stay in the bathroom with them. The boy had even helped out a great deal. When Kaihei was cleaned up, the fire demon helped his son get dressed. Then he and Toushi helped Kaihei to walk to the dining room. He sat the kit down at the children's table and not surprisingly his brother sat down beside him.

Hiei shook his head yet again that day. The boys were already far too protective of each other. He didn't say anything though, he just turned and went into the kitchen to find his mate. "Fox, I'm going to go get cleaned up. Toushi and Kaihei is in the dining room. I suggest when you get a chance you get cleaned up too. You're looking rough around the edges."

"Thank you for pointing out how bad I look, Koi." Kurama was being sarcastic. "I'll get cleaned up later after I help these ladies with breakfast and get our kits settled."

Hiei only smirked, turned away, and began walking from the room. He sent his mate a mental image of just what he had in mind. Kurama almost shivered when the image appeared in his head along with the special feelings that were involved in the scene.

"Why don't you go ahead and get cleaned up." Pan said quietly after she walked up to the fox. "I'll keep an eye on Kaihei and Toushi for you. I believe your mate wants you to join him."

Kurama flushed pink, Bulma had been right; Pan got right to the point and shocked you by saying it out right. "Ummm….I don't….."

"Go on, you need to relax especially after yesterday and last night. Let your mate help you to relax." Pan smirked and offered a wink.

"Thank you." Kurama whispered as he bowed slightly. He turned and quickly hurried from the room.

"Where's he going?" Videl asked as she and the other ladies walked up to Pan.

"Yeah, he seems to be in a hurry." Bra said, looking through the doorway.

"I'd say he is." Pan smiled. "He's going to find his mate and get cleaned up."

"Enough said." Bulma laughed, walking back to the stove she was cooking on.

"Well, let's not expect him or Hiei for awhile." Chi Chi said with a knowing smile on her lips. All the ladies nodded and continued to fix breakfast.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Kaihei asked, startled when he father came hurrying through the dining room.

"Nothing, Kaihei." Kurama smiled, stopping in front of his sons. "I'm just going to take a shower. You both listen to the Saiyan ladies. They're going to watch you boys for a little while. Just ask any of them if you need anything."

"Yes, sir." Toushi and Kaihei answered together.

"Good boys." Kurama smiled before turning and walking quickly from the room. He took the stairs two at a time and then sprinted down the hallway towards his room. He stopped at the door and caught his breath. He then opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and locked it for good measure. The fox walked further into the room and saw the fire demon sitting on the bed.

"What took you so long to get here?" Hiei asked, smile in place.

"I wasn't even going to come, but Pan talked me into it." Kurama answered, sensually walking towards his mate. He began unbuttoning his shirt and smiled when the fire demon licked his lips. A small chuckle escaped the fox's mouth, that mental picture that Hiei had sent him in the kitchen was definitely going to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated in about a week.


	19. Nightmare

I want to think who all reviewed. Without you, my story wouldn't exist. I write because I like too, but I post because of my readers. Thank you all once more. Also I wanted to say thanks to my sister Stratas for helping me with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I do however lay claim to the two kits I created, they're my babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 19 of 30

Nightmare

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama stopped in front of his lover as the last button came undone. Hiei reached up, parting the material, he quickly tugged it off his mate's shoulders, the shirt falling forgotten to the floor.

"Do I look as bad as you said?" Kurama asked quietly, looking down at his body.

"No, you're always beautiful." Hiei replied, standing up from the bed and removing his shirt. He slipped a hand behind the fox's neck and pulled him down into a hungry kiss. They stumbled backwards into the bathroom, working on the other's pants.

About twenty minutes later, they both exited the steamy bathroom completely dry. The demons hardly ever did anything more then kissing and playful touching in the shower. Their height differences and the fire demon saw to that. Hiei becomes very dominate when in the shower and won't let the fox be the seme. The hard tile floor wasn't very comfortable to the fox's back or hands and knees. They had tried a couple of times and found that out the hard way. If they had sex in the spa tub, that was a different story all together. They had done that countless times in front of a roaring fire back home with both coming out on top.

The demons dressed and made their way downstairs into the dining room, everyone else just sitting down to eat breakfast. Kurama checked on his kits before sliding into the chair next to Hiei. Breakfast passed fairly quickly and everyone started parting ways for the day. The fire demon helped Kaihei into the living room with the fox following close behind, an angry shout splitting the calm that had settled over the house.

"Kaihei, stay here!" Hiei instructed, sitting the boy on the couch. Kurama and him quickly sprinting from the room.

They joined the ever growing group of Saiyans standing outside, everyone of them laughing at what they saw. Goten's new blue convertible was wrapped with many layers of industrial size and strength plastic wrap. The car's top was even up, the inside's filled with packing peanuts.

"I can't believe this!" Goten yelled, clenching his fists.

"Ha, you've been gotten by the prankster too!" Trunks laughed loudly, pulling out his car capsule. "I'll go on to work and expect you later." He threw the capsule to the ground where it instantly popped open. The group was laughing again at what they saw. Trunks' convertible was in the same condition as his brother-in-law's.

"Look's like you're in the same boat as Goten, brat." Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms. The ever present flash of light momentarily blinded the group.

"There's that damn flash too!" Trunks growled. "It's getting on my nerves!"

Hiei walked over to one of the cars and pulled at the plastic wrap. He then turned around and smirked. "You two are going to need the combination of knives, teeth, and blow torches to get that plastic stuff off your cars."

"Well, it seems the prankster has upped it once again." Videl looked between the two cars and the disgruntled Saiyan men. "I wonder what he or she will do next?"

"I don't care as long as whoever it is doesn't get me." Vegeta said before turning and heading towards the house.

"I have to agree." Kurama turned and followed the Saiyan. "I'm going to go check on my son."

With that the group began to disburse. Goku and Gohan stayed behind to help Trunks and Goten with their cars. The fox was following close behind Vegeta when he was stopped suddenly by an hand on his arm. He turned around to see Hiei standing there and he shook his head slightly.. The look on his face also said 'don't question me or my actions. Vegeta didn't notice the loss of his shadow so he continued on through the partially opened door. The women that were walking behind the demons came to a stop too.

The next second there was a loud, sloppy, and wet splash, followed by a roar of rage from Vegeta. The group had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing at what had happened. The Saiyan prince stood in the doorway covered in bright pink paint with the paint bucket over his head. The flash of light that was becoming all to familiar flashed again.

"Not a word!" Vegeta growled angrily, yanking the bucket off his head. He threw it to the ground and then stepped on it. "Not a damn word or you'll be dead!" He turned around, and stomped angrily into the house towards the stairs. When he was out of ear shot, everyone started laughing.

"Whoever is the prankster sure got Vegeta." Chi Chi Laughed, holding her stomach.

"Yeah, you're probably next, Kurama." Bra had tears running from her eyes., pointing at the fox.

"I wonder what the prankster will do to you." Pan grinned like mad. She was just starting to get her laughing under control.

"I assure you all I will not be gotten. I'm a fox and very much a prankster myself, but I have nothing what so ever to do with these pranks." Kurama quickly answered. He carefully stepped over the paint and went into the house. Hiei shook his head at his fox's arrogance, yet it was probably true. It would take something extremely clever to get his mate. The fire demon shook his head once more, following Kurama into the house.

The day passed fairly quickly for everyone, considering the exhaustive previous one. All the kids were already in bed sound asleep, the adults in various stages of getting ready for bed. Kurama and Hiei had just shared a steamy shower and then tumbled into the bed together, kissing passionately. Their kits had been asleep for about an hour and it was finally time for a long overdue mating session.

The demons scooted up the bed in almost desperation, their lips still locked together. Hiei broke the kiss and rolled the fox under him, getting them both into position. Kurama smiled as he reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer, even as he brought his legs up around the fire demon's waist. They were getting right to the point this evening, having had their foreplay in the shower. Everything was interrupted though by frantic knocking on their bedroom door. The demons yanked their pants on and ran to the door. Hiei snatched it open to see Toushi standing there in tears.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked, grabbing the boy's arms.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH KAIHEI!" Toushi yelled, pointing down the hall to their room. The frantic parents ran down the hall to the room their sons shared with the Saiyan boy.

Kurama and Hiei froze at the scene before them, Zenaku standing off to one side in tears as well. The bed the three boys had been sharing was engulfed in black flames. Kaihei thrashed about and cried out in the middle of it all, though he was still asleep. The adult Saiyans started to appear in the room as well, having felt the elevated Ki.

"What's the matter with him!" Videl asked, worry in her voice. She had a hand up to her mouth in shock.

"I believe he's having a nightmare." Kurama answered, moving closer to the bed, but then he had to back away. The heat from the flames was just too much.

"Is he alright?" Gohan asked, obviously worried for the kit too.

"He's fine, the flames are coming from him." Hiei answered this time.

"He's producing them!" Trunks asked, startled at the amount of energy the child was giving off.

"Yes, that power comes from me. You all have seen my dragon attack, he just can't control his flames yet." Hiei again answered.

"Is there anything that can be done before he burns down this house?" Bulma asked, looking up to see the flames reaching the ceiling.

"I don't know." Kurama shrugged, growing more concerned for his son. "He usually wakes up on his own by now. It's also dangerous for Hiei to walk into the flames even though he's a fire demon."

Kaihei continued to thrash and cry out, but now he had tears running from his tightly closed eyes. Hiei was watching his son and knew he couldn't just stand there any longer. He walked towards the flaming bed, raising his body temperature. Kurama didn't try to stop his mate, something had to be done to wake Kaihei up. He was worried for both of them now.

The fire demon flinched when the flames hit his skin. It wasn't burning him, but it was hot enough to make him very uncomfortable. He climbed into the bed and tightly wrapped his arms around his troubled kit Kaihei cried out and thrashed more, the flames becoming more intense. Hiei's jagan started glowing purple as he entered the boy's dreams. It was only a couple of minutes before the flames dissipated and the boy calmed.

When the flames completely disappeared, Kurama ran over to the charred bed. Hiei and Kaihei were both soot covered, but other then that unharmed. The boy was crying hard and violently shaking as he clung to his father. The fox sat down and began to rub his son's back. He looked up to the Saiyans.

"I'm so sorry about this, we'll replace everything of course."

"Don't worry about that." Bulma said, stepping forward. "Is Kaihei alright? That is all that matters right now."

"He will be." Hiei all, but whispered, looking down at his son.

"Zenaku you go sleep in Hokori's room with him." Bra instructed her son. She then looked to the brown haired kit. "Toushi, you and Kaihei can sleep in Toukan's room with him."

"I believe we will keep Kaihei with us tonight." Kurama interrupted the plans. "And Toushi can sleep with us too."

"Can I sleep in Toukan's room with him. Please!" Toushi begged, using his eyes for good measure and hands.

"If you want too. I didn't want you to feel left out." Kurama agreed, getting up from the bed.

"I want too and I promise I won't!" Toushi grinned before turning and running from the room.

"Do you two need any help with Kaihei? I'll be glad to help." Pan offered, still worried for the boy. She didn't know how he wasn't dead after all those flames.

"Thank you for the offer, but we can handle our son." Kurama smiled before he turned and started to take the kit from his mate.

"NO! NO! Papa don't leave me!" Kaihei cried, tightening his hold on his father.

"I won't firebug." Hiei whispered into his son's ear. "And your daddy won't either." He moved to the edge of the bed, taking his son with him. He slipped his arms under Kaihei and then stood up. The boy wrapped his arms around the fire demon's neck and his legs around his waist. The demons left the room and went down the hall to their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope Kaihei will be okay." Chi Chi commented quietly.

"Yes, I agree. The boy seems to be taking all this upset in his young life very hard." Bulma replied softly, sounding quite sad.

"I'll help that boy anyway I can." Pan added, drawing closer to Trunks.

"Hm, there is something strange about all of this. We need to figure out who or what is after this boy and why before the problem escalates any further." Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced to the charred bed. "This is all very wrong."

"You mean it's even more wrong then two men sleeping together?" Goten almost spat. The more he thought about it, a gay relationship was very immoral.

"Goten!" Bra shrieked, slapping him up side the head. "It's not wrong if they love each other which they obviously do."

"Bra's right!" Pan added quickly. "They have the right to live their lives the way they want to just like we do."

"I still don't like it!" Goten hissed this time.

"I don't care if you like it or not, Goten." Goku cut in before the argument could go any further. "You will show them the same respect they show us as long as they are in this house and seeking our help or you will answer to me,"

Goten only nodded his head and took a step back. He knew his father wasn't playing around or being stupid, instead he looked quite serious. The man had on his fighting face, the one used for enemies.

"Just for the record, boy." Vegeta grunted. "Saiyans were very much like demons."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked a bit confused by what the prince had said.

"I mean, many Saiyans have sought their pleasure with others of the same sex. We didn't see much different between male or female. Saiyans usually went with what they desired more. Sometimes sex was just so you can get that release, especially after a battle. Most of the times the groups of fighters were made up of mostly men, so they just paired off and got down to business on the battleground."

"That sounds like something Saiyans would do." Trunks smirked.

"Did you ever seek pleasure with another man, Vegeta?" Pan boldly asked.

"Pan! That's none of your business!" Videl yelled at her daughter.

"Hm." Vegeta smirked. "I am a healthy Saiyan male and sometimes in space with men for your only company it can get very lonely. So, yes I've had my share of Saiyan men, but as you can tell I prefer women and Bulma knows this." He looked over to the startled Goten. "If you so much as utter a negative word about my choices you will find yourself on the receiving end of a beating that could possibly end your life. Do you understand me, brat?"

"Yes, sir." Goten quickly answered. Vegeta only nodded before regally walking from the room, leaving everyone to ponder his little confession. It was all true, he had men lovers before. They would even compete for his attention just because he was the Saiyan prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama and Hiei had just finished cleaning up their son. They had to give the kit a bath, but what made it bad was that he wouldn't let go of the fire demon. So, he had to get into the tub with his upset son. Kurama ended up washing them both, ridding them of the soot from the fire.

"Come on, firebug, let me go." Hiei urged, trying to pry the kit's arms free from his neck.

"No, mama, please! They're going to hurt me!" Kaihei begged, crying into the fire demon's chest. "Don't leave me alone!"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the name, but didn't correct his son. Yusuke had taught Kaihei to call him mama when the boy was a small toddler and he only did it now when something was really bothering him. "We're not going to let anyone hurt you, Kaihei." He said quietly. He stood in the middle of the bedroom naked and a naked kit clinging to him for dear life. Kurama stood in front of them, feeling somewhat helpless.

"But you did let them hurt me!" Kaihei jerked away from his father and dropped to the floor. Both demons flinched when they heard that and saw the anger flashing in their son's eyes. While he had the chance, Kurama quickly put one of his t-shirts over the boy's head. Kaihei sent a glare at his parents, crossing his little arms on his chest, and refused to move further. He was the perfect picture of a miniature Hiei.

The fox rubbed the bridge of his nose, starting to get annoyed and trying not to show it. Kaihei was just as stubborn as his fire demon father when he wanted to be. Kurama glanced over to his mate, who just shrugged while he slipped into a pair of boxers. He did it quickly since their son was currently distracted.

Hiei walked up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around the angry kit. "Kaihei, we won't let anybody else hurt you, but I do have a question. You're very strong and you know how to protect yourself in a fight. We have taught you that since you started walking. I want to know what happened? That low class demon would've been no match for you."

"I….I….I….I…..I didn't want to kill him." Kaihei stuttered out finally, looking down to the floor and dropping his arms limply to the side. He was very ashamed of himself now.

"Kaihei, we're not mad at you." Kurama dropped to his knees in front of the boy. He finished putting the shirt on the kit before he spoke again. "You've never been in battle before, so we understand your hesitation. You, however need to understand that we teach you to fight for a reason. You're a very rare demon, that many demons in the Makai want, you'll have to defend yourself eventually."

"What do you mean by rare?" Kaihei asked softly.

"When you're older we'll go into detail completely of just know much you're like me. Which means you can have a baby when the time comes." Hiei answered gently, smiling at his fox over his son's head. That was going to be some talk.

"The point is, baby." Kurama began. "You have to have confidence in you abilities and yourself to fight back. If a demon attacks you, you go for the kill just like we have taught you. Don't hesitate, it could cost you your life and nearly did. If not your life, it will cost the life of someone around you, maybe someone close to your heart, someone you love. Do you understand all of that?"

"I think so and I'll try to do better." Kaihei nodded, looking up to his parents.

"We know you will." Kurama smiled.

"Now get into that bed, firebug." Hiei said, lightly swatting the boy on the rear.

Kaihei nodded before running towards the big bed and climbing in. Kurama and Hiei smiled and followed their son, the boy settling himself into the center. The fire demon laid down on one side of him and the fox the other. Both demons turned onto their sides, facing their son and ultimately each other.

Kaihei turned over and snuggled into the fox's chest. "Daddy, I love you and I love you too, papa."

"We love you, baby." Kurama said, putting an arm around his son. Hiei patted his son's back before lacing his fingers through his mate's. They waited quietly until the kit was sound asleep. Hiei leaned over his son, careful not to wake him, and lovingly kissed the fox. Kurama returned the nice kiss a few moments before they parted. They both mouthed the words 'I love you' at practically the same time.

They had been interrupted earlier from some nice love making and it was apparent nothing else would or could happen that night because now they had a small bed mate, which was okay with them. The kit needed them right now so they would wait until it was convenient for them to be together again. Hiei kissed Kurama again and then settled back into the soft bed. The demons continued to hold hands as they finally drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter in about a week.


	20. An Addition

I want to think all that reviewed. Without you all, my story wouldn't exist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 20 of 30

An Addition

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama slowly woke up from a very pleasant dream. As he became aware of his surroundings, he looked over beside him. Kaihei was now snuggled against the fire demon's chest, still asleep. Hiei, however was wide awake as he smiled at his fox.

"Sleep well?" He asked quietly.

"How could I not with you controlling them? It was a very nice dream too." Kurama answered softly.

"Hn, I didn't want Kaihei to have another nightmare."

"I'm sure he didn't." Kurama reached across and ran his fingers through his petite son's bed tousled black hair. Kaihei leaned into the touch, but continued sucking his thumb. Hiei just shook his head, watching the kit snuggle back into his chest.

The fox called his lover's attention back to him. "He'll stop sucking his thumb when he's older."

"At this moment, I don't care." Hiei smiled gently. "He looks the picture of innocence right now and truly is, despite our tainted blood that flows through his body."

"We're going to keep him that way for as long as we can. I would liked to have kept Toushi innocent, but I'm glad he killed the demon that hurt his brother. It shows the feelings we hoped he would have for Kaihei." Kurama said, sounding sad and proud at the same time. Hiei only nodded in agreement. He wanted a strong son that was a fearless fighter, but he wanted to keep his son's young hands free of spilt blood until absolutely necessary. The demons fell into silence, watching their son sleep.

The fire demon suddenly jumped up and ran to the door, quickly locking it. The movement against Kaihei had him wide awake and sitting up, blinking curiously at his parents. Kurama had sat up as well and was scanning the room for danger. Hiei kept a hand on the door, watching the handle closely. The silence was broken by the rattling of the door and the turning of the knob. After only a couple of seconds, silence once again descended on the room.

Kurama got up and walked around the bed. He then reached between the mattresses and withdrew his mate's katana. He took the kit's hand and pulled him from the bed. The fox walked up behind the fire demon, keeping his son beside him. Hiei turned around and took his weapon of choice from his mate.

Just then a shrill scream echoed through the halls followed by several others, only seconds apart. Both demons looked at each other and then down to Kaihei. They looked back at each other and made a quick silent decision. Hiei unlocked the door and yanked it open. He ran down the hall with the fox right behind him; Kaihei remained quiet, following his parents.

The three skidded to a stop when they rounded a corner and saw the group of Saiyans. Some of them were covered in what appeared to be whipped cream. The other Saiyans were supporting themselves against the walls, laughing hysterically. The ever present flash of bright light successfully blinded the group for several seconds.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, looking the Saiyans over once more.

"Someone threw shaving cream grenades into our rooms!" Gohan growled out, very annoyed. He was dripping in the white mess.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, raising an eyebrow in amusement, Kaihei bursting into giggles.

"Shaving cream grenades?" Kurama asked, fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"Yeah." Trunks said, tossing one of the devices to the fox. Kurama looked it over quickly. It was a simple shaving cream can that had a small hole in the bottom of it. The small hole was most likely made with a nail and held or taped into place and then pulled out right before being thrown into the bedrooms. The little harmless grenade was quite ingenious.

"Someone put thought into this prank." Kurama commented, tossing the can back to Trunks.

"I have to agree." Bulma chimed in.

"I don't care who's doing this!" Goten hissed. "They are going to pay, first my car and now our room!"

"It's a complete mess!" Bra added angrily. "And so are we!"

"You aren't the only ones!" Gohan stated, looking over to his mate. Videl was also covered in the shaving cream, as was Goku and Chi Chi. Goku was grinning stupidly and Chi Chi was so angry she couldn't form coherent thoughts.

"Fine, do whatever comes to mind when you find the prankster. In the meantime, go get cleaned up. That shaving cream is getting all over the carpet out here, just like your rooms." Bulma said, very disgusted at the whole mess.

That was the end of the conversation as the group broke up to get ready for the day. It remained quiet well into the afternoon. Kaihei was practically glued to his parents. He would not leave them for anything even when Toushi tried to get him to come play with him and the Saiyan children. The demons glanced at each other and had a quick mental conversation. They knew Kaihei needed to confront his little problem.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Kurama suggested, looking down to the kit sitting in his lap. They were lounging under a tree, watching the many children playing sparring games. Toushi had actually picked up a few pointers and he was currently showing them his illusion throwing powers.

"I guess so." Kaihei finally answered quietly. "But what if the bad people come to get me?"

"Hn, your dad and I won't let them take you." Hiei said, dropping from the tree and landing in front of the boy.

"You going too?" Kaihei asked quickly.

"Of course." Was Hiei's short answer. He grabbed the kit by the hand and pulled him to his feet.

The fox smiled and held out his hand. "Can you help me up? I'm getting stiff in my old age."

"Hn. I'm sure you'll be getting 'up' just fine for years to come, Fox." Hiei teased with a smirk, helping him up with his free hand.

"I'm quite sure that you always have a had a hand in that matter, now and in the future."

Hiei knew his fox was just teasing and so let the comment pass, he was far from being old, even at a thousand plus years. They turned and walked into the forest together, leaving their other son to his own plans. Toushi didn't need to know how all of this was effecting his brother. It might cause problems between them.

The demons led their son deeper into the woods until they were sure he had lost his way. Then they led Kaihei towards the recent battle ground. As soon as they walked into the destroyed clearing, he went wide eyed and tried to turn to run back into the forest. Hiei, however held tight to his son and turned him back around.

"Papa, please! I don't want to be here!" Kaihei pleaded, trying to pull his hand away from his father.

"Kaihei, stop." Kurama dropped down in front of the scared kit. "There is nobody else here, but us."

"See and feel for yourself." Hiei pulled off the headband that covered his son's jagan eye. The eye slowly opened, glowing gold.

"See, we are completely alone." Kurama said softly after a few minutes. The kit only nodded and looked down to the ground, ashamed of the way he was acting.

Hiei cupped the boy's chin and tilted his head back. "Don't be embarrassed, just learn from your actions. If you get stronger and don't hesitate in battle, you will always come out the winner. You have what you need to win your fights, it's just buried deep inside you. You have to find the catalyst that will bring it all rushing out."

"But, I'm not as strong as you, daddy, and Toushi." Kaihei countered, shaking his head.

"No, I'm afraid you're not, Kaihei." Kurama smiled gently. "You're far stronger then any of us. Your father and I can sense the power your little body holds. When your power finally does get unleashed you, my son, will be unstoppable. You just have to get over this notion that you're not strong enough."

"I will try…..again." Kaihei finally replied. "I don't want to shame you and papa."

"You will never shame us, firebug." Kurama tightly hugged his son. Kaihei only hugged his father back. He then turned towards the fire demon and hugged him too. The demons smiled slightly at each other. Their little outing had helped their kit greatly. Kaihei suddenly started looking around and sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Hiei asked, watching the boy closely.

"I smell something strange." Kaihei answered quickly. With this said, the fox started sniffing the air too, his senses picked up the strange odor as well.

"It's coming from this way." Kurama walked towards the east.

Kaihei and Hiei followed him closely. The fire demon didn't mention it, but he picked up the scent too. It was the smell of blood, but it wasn't Kaihei's from when he was injured or from any of the other demons that had been killed. The fox had led them over to a large tree that had fallen during the battle.

"It's coming from around here." Kurama began looking through the many branches. Kaihei joined his father in searching.

Hiei, though, started walking down the trunk, following the blood smell. "Kurama." He called, coming to a stop and looking towards the ground. The fox hurried over to his lover, leaving their child among the tree branches. The fire demon glanced up and then back down. "Here is where that blood scent is coming from."

"Hmmm….I noticed that too." Kurama squatted down. "It appears to be a ningen fox." He examined the carcass., well what he could see of it. Only the back half was visible, the other half was under the trunk of the tree. Kurama picked up a stick and lifted the stiff tail up. "It was a female." He announced quietly so their son wouldn't hear him. He then moved the animal's leg. "It also appears to have had kits."

"Daddy! Papa!" Kaihei squealed from within the bunches of branches. Both demons ran towards the sound. They pushed their way through the branches to see their son on his knees in front of a curly, thick branch.

"What is it, Kaihei?" Hiei scolded the boy. "You don't need to scream like that unless you are in trouble."

"Yes sir, but I found something." Kaihei answered, pointing at the branch. "And it's hissing at me."

"It is?" Kurama dropped down beside his son. He pulled the branch aside and smiled. A small red fox kit was huddled on the ground, hissing and spitting at them. Kurama reached out for the tiny animal and it tried to bite him.

"Watch it." Hiei cautioned his mate.

"He's obviously alone, Hiei. It needs somebody to help it." Kurama was already trying to figure out how to get the kit picked up without getting bit. He suddenly smiled and raised his energy. After a swirl of wind, energy, and leaves, a silver fox sat on the ground.

"Why did you do that, daddy?" Kaihei asked, looking over to his father.

"_It may help." _Was Kurama's mental answer.

"I doubt that." Hiei commented in his usual tone of indifference.

"_Well, let me at least try."_ Kurama slowly padded towards the baby animal. The scared little fox backed away, hissing at the larger.

Kurama growled a warning at the kit. The thing backed as far back as he could and huddled into the ground. It didn't spit and sputter anymore, but the demons could tell it was still very frightened. Kurama finally got close enough to lick the kit's head. The baby fox was shaking uncontrollably at first, but as the pruning action continued it calmed down and leaned into the comforting licks.

"Now that you got it, fox, what are you going to do with it?" Hiei asked, though he already knew that answer.

"_Do you even have to ask, Koi? We're going to keep it of course."_ Kurama snuggled around the kit, trying to ease it's fear farther. He looked up to his son. "_I want you to transform and see if you can pick up a trail from the mother, Kaihei."_

"Yes, sir." Kaihei nodded, raising his energy. In another swirl of wind, energy, and leaves a black fox kit with three golden eyes sat on the ground. He then took off, sniffing along the ground.

"_Hiei, will you go with him?"_

"Hn." Hiei sprinted off after his son. Kurama looked down when he felt the kit snuggling into his tails. A good ten minutes passed before Kaihei come bounding through the branches with his father right behind him. The fire demon looked down to his fox. "There is no scent back to the east or the north."

"_Yeah, I searched all around." _Kaihei added telepathically.

"_Then check the other directions." _Kurama ordered.

"Why are you so interested in where she came from?" Hiei asked, truly interested.

"_I believe she was moving her den. We have to see if there are other kits."_

"Kurama, what are we going to do with more kits?" Hiei almost growled, but caught himself. "How many more?"

"_Well, regular female foxes and demons too usually have two to four kits to ensure that at least one reaches adulthood. The reason why is our battle killed the kits' mother, we have to help."_

"Whatever." Hiei huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama smirked mentally and opened the special link for only him and his mate. "_Now, Koi, you know I'll make it up to you. I always do when I get my way and you so enjoy it." _Hiei merely raised an eyebrow in question, so the fox continued. "_Yes, I'll let you tie me up."_

"_Fine then as long as I get my compensation." _Hiei replied mentally to his lover.

Kurama appeared to be grinning as he moved his many tails aside to reveal the sleeping kit within. He picked the baby animal up in his mouth by the scruff of his neck. The kit instantly curled up, settling in for the ride.

The demons sat out searching for the scent in another direction. Kaihei was in the lead, nose to the ground. Kurama came next, padding quickly behind his son. Hiei brought up the rear, keeping a close eye on his lover and child. He also remained on the ready for any sort of attack that may come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again.


	21. Missing

I want to think all that reviewed, I like to read all I get. Without all my readers, my story wouldn't exist. Thanks again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 21 of 30

Missing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaihei followed the scent trail, his parents right behind him. They came upon a small burrow under a tree. The kit sat down and looked up to his parents.

"_This is it, the end of the trail."_

"Good." Hiei huffed, annoyed at how far they actually was from the Saiyans home.

"_Kaihei, turn back into your humanoid form." _Kurama instructed telepathically. The little kit only nodded before transforming.

"Now what, daddy?" Kaihei asked the silver fox at his feet.

"_You're going to hold this kit for me."_ Kurama held the baby animal up to his son. The boy gently took the tiny fox, not wanting to get bit.

The silver fox turned towards his lover. "_I'll be right back."_

"Be careful, we don't need you getting rabies, fox." Hiei stated, sounding quite harsh, but the fox didn't pay him no attention. Kurama just turned and went down the dark hole. A couple of minutes passed for the fire demon and his son as they watched the hole for signs of movement. Finally Kurama emerged, smudged with dirt and carrying another little kit in his mouth.

"_You hold him, Koi." _Kurama padded over to his mate.

"Why?" Hiei asked, offended by the notion. He didn't mind holding or carrying his on fox or kits, but he didn't generally like animals. He didn't know why, he just didn't like them.

"_There's one more." _Kurama answered quickly. Hiei grudgingly took the baby animal from his mate. The silver fox turned and disappeared down the hole yet again. It wasn't long this time before he reappeared, carrying a another identical kit to the other two. Kurama laid the kit on the ground and quickly transformed into his redheaded form. He then stooped down and picked the little kit back up.

"Now what?" Hiei asked, glancing between the three baby foxes.

"We need to get back to Capsule Corp. and get them some milk." Kurama looked down to the kit he held. It was very weak after not eating in a couple of days. He didn't even know if it would live.

"Are we going to keep them, daddy?" Kaihei asked, looking hopefully up to his father.

"For now, until they get old enough to be released, but we still have to see if the Saiyans mind us keeping them in their home." Kurama answered the boy.

Kaihei grinned and nuzzled the kit he held. Kurama and Hiei only smiled and shook their heads at the sight. Their son went from one extreme to another. It wasn't even an half hour before that the kit seemed to be scared of his own shadow and now he had completely forgotten about it, thrilled that he had a new pet.

"Hn, let's get back to Capsule Corp. then." Hiei turned and walked off. The fox hurried to catch up to his lover, his son right beside him.

It took a little over fifteen minutes to get back to the dome shaped building. The Saiyan women fell in love with the tiny kits immediately. Bulma agreed that they could stay and came up with a box and some old clothes for them. Trunks ran Kurama to the nearest pet store for animal formula and bottles. Kurama then got the foxes fed and situated in the box which was currently in the room he shared with his mate. Hiei was none to happy about this development, but he didn't say anything. He would get his reward later and he knew it. Currently both Toushi and Kaihei were in their fox forms, snuggled asleep in the box with the other kits.

"We're never going to get them out of there now or get rid of those animals for that matter." Hiei said, staring down into the box.

"Leave them be, Koi." Kurama smiled gently. "And we will let them go when they get old enough. You can't keep a wild animal and our boys will learn that."

"Hn, then we're never getting rid of them."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was wild and you kept and tamed me." Hiei smirked, slipping an arm around the fox's waist.

"So I did, but you're hardly tamed, but I like you that way." Kurama returned his lover's hold. "Let's go out on the balcony for awhile."

"Hn." Hiei led his fox out the double glass doors. He sat down in a white chair with blue cushions.

Kurama was about to sit down in the next chair, but found himself sitting in his mate's lap. The fire demon slid an arm under his legs and pulled them up and over the chair arm. The fox grinned as he got comfortable, sliding his arms around his lover's neck.

"Is this what you wanted?" Hiei asked softly, squeezing his fox slightly.

"It is." Kurama was just as quiet. He laid his head on the fire demon's shoulder. He just had to cuddle with his pretty mate at least once a day. He gasped though when Hiei brought a hand down and settled it in his lap. "Koi, stop! Our kits are just inside the room."

"Then, you'll have to be quiet." Hiei winked, cupping his fox and adding pressure.

"But…But…." Kurama tried, yet he had to bite off a moan.

"Shhh…….. we'll only going to have a little fun." Hiei unzipped Kurama's pants and slipped his hand inside. He then worked his hand into the flap of his mate's briefs. The fox moved up against the hand when he felt it wrap around him. Just when things were getting good, Hiei suddenly withdrew his hand.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not giving you a hand job, if I'm not getting one."

"Now, who said I wasn't going to do that?" Kurama lifted a leg and turned in his mate's lap. He now sat facing the fire demon, a leg over each chair arm. He leaned close and whispered. "You keep watch behind me and I'll keep watch behind you."

Hiei didn't answer. He just closed the distance between their mouths and kissed his mate passionately. Kurama kissed back while working on the sash of his mate's pants. He got it undone and his hand slipped inside. Hiei gasped, breaking the kiss. He quickly unbuttoned the fox's pants and slid his hand inside, returning the delicious sensations his lover was causing in him.

Kurama passionately kissed the fire demon while slowly pumping his hand. Hiei moaned into his mate's mouth and picked up the pace on him, making the fox moan too. They parted, both panting for air and smiling at each other. Hiei pulled his lover's erection from his pants. The fox began to thrust into his mate's hand, he was almost done. Normally, he would last much longer, but he wasn't holding back and they really didn't have much time to play. Plus, he was still tired and stressed after the last several days. The fox climaxed into the fire demon hand, groaning softly.

Hiei smirked, quickly bringing his hand up and beginning to lick it clean. He groaned around the finger in his mouth when Kurama speeded up the moving and squeezing of his hand. The fox pulled his hand and the hard flesh from the pants. Just as he finished cleaning his hand, Hiei's erection melted. Kurama brought his hand up and proceeded to lick his hand clean very slowly, quite enjoying the taste of his fire demon. A taste he would always crave day and night.

The fox moaned softly while Hiei put his spent member back into his boxers and pants. He buttoned and slowly zipped up the pants his mate wore. He then reached down to do up his own pants, but his hands was gently pushed out of the way.

"Let me." Kurama whispered, cupping the fire demon's soft member and slipping it back inside the black pants. He then retied the red sash tightly and looked up, meeting his lover's red eyes. "Let's go take a nap. Everything that has happened has taken a toll on my body and energy."

"Me as well." Hiei agreed quietly. He hated to show any weakness to anybody, but the fox wasn't just anybody and he had been showing it to him for years. Kurama got up and sauntered slowly into the bedroom, adding a little extra swing to his hips. He chuckled when he heard the hungry growl come from the fire demon. They wouldn't be truly sated until one of them found his pleasure in the other's body.

Hiei jumped up and quickly followed his mate. The fox checked on the kits in the box and smiled when he saw his two kits still snuggled with the three real ones. They were all sleeping in a pile of multi colored fur. The fire demon walked up beside his mate, firmly running a hand over his rear.

"Hn, they're too cute, looking like that." Hiei said, staring down into the box. "Especially since they're demons."

"No, they're not. They're perfect to me." Kurama responded softly with an equally soft smile. Hiei didn't say anything, he just took his mate's hand and led him to the bed. They climbed in and snuggled close to each other, getting quite comfortable. After a few shared gentle kisses, both demons were napping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks passed with more jokes being played. One of those days, everyone woke up and found goggily eyes glued to everything. At dinner one night, all the Saiyans got stomach aches and had to make a mad dash to the many bathrooms. To make things worse, they all ended up on the floor after slipping off the Vaseline covered toilets. At least they thought it was Vaseline until it started heating up and found out it was actually icy hot. Needless to say, they all ended up in the showers quite quickly.

Another incident was when the whole group was outside and found themselves bombarded with stink bombs. Hiei pulled Kurama behind some shelter, but everyone else got hit including all the kids. The group pretty much stunk for the next few days, nothing could get the smell off. Gohan ended up with bleached hair after he shampooed it. After that, he got tripped into the pool and it turned green.

By far the worse joke was the disappearance of treasured items. The person would get a ransom note and a picture of the item that had been taken from them. So far taken items were Vegeta's black shorts, Bulma's pocket tool kit, Chi Chi's favorite frying pan, Bra's favorite set of clothes, Gohan's glasses, Videl's fingerless gloves, Trunk's purple g-string, Pan's purple g-string and bra, Goku's boots, and Goten's cell phone.

As promised, Kurama and Hiei were not gotten by the prankster. Also in every incident, there was the ever present flash of light. Other then all that, everything went pretty well. Kaihei and Toushi had taken to caring for the little foxes. The two boys were nearly inseparable to their parents happiness. Hiei and Kurama sparred often with the Saiyans in the gravity room. This helped to lift their power levels even further.

No portals or demons appeared in these weeks, actually making lives somewhat peaceful again. The demon family had actually started to feel like they were part of the Saiyan family and they were treated as such. Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, and Yukina visited as often as they could. Koenma and Botan visited as well when their jobs permitted. The Jr. god was unable to find any information on who was behind the attacks. He had even researched Mukuro at the fire demon's request, but still nothing. It all was a complete mystery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei and Kurama had just started sparing with the Saiyans in the gravity room when another prank unfolded. The small training robots quickly got frisky. They were trying to hump every leg possible. The expected flash of light went off at the worst possible moment. It was then Vegeta had enough and then began to destroy the robots. The other Saiyans followed suite and the demons as well. Soon nothing was left, but bits and pieces scattered across the tiled floor.

"I am damn tired of these pranks!" Vegeta roared, his energy flashing around him.

"I am too, father!" Trunks spoke up. "But don't lose control because of them."

"Hn, he's right. Anger will get you nowhere." Hiei agreed, sheathing his katana.

"You can say that only because you haven't been pranked." Goten countered quickly, kicking a piece of robot away from him.

"No I haven't, but I've been in more battles then all of you put together. I know from experience. The worst thing you can do is lose your temper, no matter what has happened." Hiei said, before turning and exiting the gravity room. Kurama smiled nervously at his friends and then quickly followed his mate.

"Hiei, next time try not to be so rude." Kurama said as he caught up to the fire demon.

"Hn." Hiei grunted in reply. "They are fighters and should know what I told them to be fact."

"I know that; I believe the Saiyans know that as well. It's just these pranks are starting to get to them like they would anybody else." Kurama laced his fingers through his mate's.

"I suppose so, but even with my jagan I can't figure out who's the prankster."

"Hmm….and the prankster isn't leaving any clues either. This person is very good at these jokes."

Kurama and Hiei walked out of the house and towards the pool. They were about to sit down in a double lounger when one of the Saiyan kids came running up to them.

"Have you seen Kaihei and Sakana?" Lacy asked quickly, coming to a stop.

"No, we haven't." Kurama answered, shaking his head.

"Why?" Hiei asked almost harshly. He didn't like where this was heading.

"We were all playing hide and seek, but now we can't find them." Lacy answered softly, scared of the two demons before her. She was even more scared to tell her great-grandparents their daughter was missing.

"What!" Hiei snarled, baring his fangs thus making the girl take a step back. The fox stepped between the two, worry clearly present on his face.

"Lacy? You go tell your family what you know. Hiei and I will start looking for the two children. Where is the last time you saw them?" Kurama quickly took over the situation.

"Over there in the woods where everybody else is." Lacy pointed to the east

Kurama only nodded before taking off at a full run in that direction. Hiei was right beside him, worry clear in his movements. Lacy ran into the house to tell her family. The Saiyans of course rushed to the scene and started searching the area as well which kept getting larger and larger. The group found nothing of the two children and was starting to get very concerned

"We have got to find Sakana!" Chi Chi cried, clinging to her mate. Goku tried comforting her the best he could. The fox was in no better shape. He had collapsed to his knees and was strangely quiet, just staring blankly into forest.

"I say we head back to the compound. Maybe they just went home." Gohan tried to help matters and keep spirits high. He turned and headed towards home. The other Saiyans slowly followed his example. Goku ended up having to carry Chi Chi after she completely collapsed.

Hiei squatted down in front of his mate. "Come on, fox. We need to go and contact Koenma."

"Hiei, our baby is gone." Kurama barely whispered.

"We don't know that yet." Hiei said gently. He was trying to hold it together for the both of them. "We will find him and the Saiyan girl too. Whoever has them will pay with their lives."

"But…..what….if…"

'Don't finish that; you're scaring Toushi." Hiei glanced over to their kit. The boy was clearly broken up over this. He had uncontrolled tears running down his cheeks. This separation from his brother was hard on him and he was obviously blaming himself for not keeping a closer eye on him.

That seemed to focus Kurama on the here and now because he glanced to the kit as well. He then looked back to his mate and nodded. He started to stand, but his knees buckled under him. Hiei saw this and easily caught his mate, sweeping him up into his arms. The fox didn't protest; he just settled in for the ride.

The fire demon looked over his shoulder and offered a rare tender smile. "We'll find him, Toushi. Now let's get back to the compound." They took off running towards Capsule Corp., and reached the big building in no time to find everyone very quite.

Hiei sat Kurama on the couch and turned to the silent Saiyans. "What's going on?"

"We found this when we got here." Goku walked up to the demon and held out a piece of paper.

Hiei took the paper and began to read aloud. "If you want to see the two brats alive again send Kurama south in the morning. A portal will open for him alone. If he's not alone or doesn't come at all be expecting two small headless bodies in return."

It was then Kurama lost it and everything came rushing out in the form of tears and sobs. Hiei didn't like that his mate was doing this in front of others. He quickly picked up his fox and darted up the stairs to their room. He wouldn't let anyone see the weakness this was causing in both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again.


	22. Hastily Made Decisions

A/N: There is a major lemon in this chapter and it's quite different of what I usually write, but I think it's pretty good. I hope you all will like it. Pay attention as well, or you might miss an important part of this story. To me it's the most important part too. Good luck at figuring that out.

I want to think all that reviewed. I enjoy reading all the reviews I get. Without you all, my story wouldn't exist for I wouldn't be writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way or fashion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 22 of 30

Hastily Made Decisions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei entered their room and kicked the door closed behind him. He slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor with his fox sitting across his lap.

"Hiei, we promised we'd protect him and we didn't." Kurama clung to his lover for support. "We let him down. And now whoever has our baby has the Saiyan girl too. "

"Shhh…fox, calm down. We will get our son back and the girl." Hiei tried to help his sorrow filled mate. He ran his hands up and down the fox's back. "And you won't take their place."

"Koi, I have to go. I don't put it past this being to carry out her threat on our son and Sakana. I don't want their bodies to show up here."

"That won't happen. We'll talk to Koenma in the morning and get to the Makai. Promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I can't do that. Our son's life is on the line."

"I know it is." Hiei grabbed the fox's chin and forced him to make eye contact. "Promise to keep your cool. At least wait until we talk to Koenma. We also need to get Yusuke and Kuwabara here to help us."

"I promise." Kurama nodded slightly.

"Thank you." Hiei closed the distance between them. It was a soft loving kiss, but it quickly turned into more.

Clothes began flying away from them. There was no passion or love in their touches. This wasn't going to be one of their nice love making sessions. There was no love involved in this. It was sex pure and simple. A way for them both to vent their anger and frustration over the whole matter. They both also knew it was going to get very rough, but it didn't matter to them. They both just needed release. The demons didn't even make it to the bed. They had it out right there on the floor and then moved to the bed later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, Hiei awoke, reached over, and found empty bed. He quickly sat up and searched for his mate's energy signal. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it down the hall in their boys' room. The fire demon got up and pulled on a pair of pants.

On impulse, he picked up his forgotten katana and unscrewed the end of the hilt. Hiei smirked when he dumped a small vile into his hand. He quickly rescrewed the end on the katana and dropped it onto the bed. He held up the small vile and examined the green liquid contents. The fire demon had been carrying the potion with him for a couple of years now. It was almost a guarantee that the fox would listen to him, but did he want to stoup that low.

Making a quick decision, Hiei pulled the cork out, held it up to his mouth, and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. He could only hope that it would work after having no time to prepare. He stuffed the empty vile into his pocket and left the room, searching for his mate.

Hiei walked quietly into the bedroom and found Kurama sitting on the side of the bed. The fox was watching Toushi sleep. He raised a slender hand and brushed brown hair off the kit's face. The fire demon walked over and sat down behind his lover.

"I can only hope Kaihei is sleeping this peacefully." Kurama murmured, tears filling his eyes.

"Toushi is only sleeping this peacefully because you had to give him a sedative. He was worse then you were, he was completely hysterical." Hiei whispered, not wanting to disturb their sleeping son.

"I know……I hope who ever has Kaihei hasn't hurt him in anyway."

"I hope that too.

"What if they…" Kurama whispered, but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"They better not have." Hiei slipped his arms around his lover's waist. "If whoever has our little boy touched him in anyway, I will make sure that being dies the most gruesome death I can imagine."

"Only if you get to the being first." Kurama's tone was deadly.

"Calm down, fox, don't get worked up again."

"I'm trying"

"Good boy."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know for sure, about two or three in the morning. Come back to bed." Hiei took hold of his fox's hand and then stood up. "Toushi is fine and Kaihei will be."

"Alright." Kurama reluctantly got up and let his mate lead him from the room. They entered their room, the fire demon closing the door behind him. The fox walked towards the bathroom, instead of towards the bed.

"You're not going back to sleep?" Hiei asked quickly.

"I will in a few minutes. I'm sticky and very sore from our earlier sex." Kurama answered, continuing on into the bathroom. The fire demon waited a good ten minutes before walking into the steamy room.

"Care if I join you, fox?" Hiei asked, closing the door.

"You know I don't." Kurama replied dejectedly from behind the curtain. The fire demon stripped off his pants and stepped into the fairly large shower stall. The first thing he saw was the fox standing under the hot spray, it beating down on his face. He then noticed the scratches that ran down his mate's back and the finger bruises on his slender hips all cause of him.

Hiei knew his own body had similar injuries. They had taken their frustrations out on each other. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. "I'm sorry." He whispered, placing apologetic kisses along the many scratches.

"I'm sorry for yours as well." Kurama was just as soft, leaning into his lover's embrace. He felt a wondering hand slip down his stomach and wrap around his member. He involuntarily bucked into the gentle caressing. The fox felt Hiei press his hardening length into the back of his thigh. "Koi, we can't have sex right now. I'm far too sore from earlier and need time to heal. We both were overly rough and using no lube didn't help either."

"Hn, you can take me this time." Hiei replied, adding another kiss. He then turned the fox around to face him. "I need you, Kurama."

"Fine." Kurama agreed with a small smile. He turned to shut off the water, but a hand stopped him.

"If you can hold me up, we can have sex in here."

"We don't have any lube in here, Koi." Kurama warned his lover.

"Water and saliva will have to do."

"Are you sure, Hiei?"

"I'm sure." Hiei answered, quickly bringing the fox down into a impassioned kiss. Kurama immediately responded, taking control.

They walked backwards until the fox's back hit the wall. It was then they finally broke the kiss. Hiei trailed nips and kisses down his lover's neck. He then continued across a shoulder and down his chest. He paid special attention to Kurama's nipples with small bites and light sucks until they were hard nubs.

Kurama moaned loudly before quickly switching their positions. He was suppose to be in charge of this round. He dropped to his knees, running his hands over his mate's stomach, hips and thighs, making him shudder. The fox leaned forward and took his mate's waiting erection into his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head, listening to the moans of encouragement coming from his lover.

Kurama ran a hand up his mate's body until he tapped his fingers on soft lips. Hiei opened his mouth and sucked the fingers in. He ran his tongue over and around them, getting them good and wet. Kurama slowly pulled his fingers out of his mate's mouth and dropped his hand.

The fire demon spread his legs some, giving his lover room to work. The fox quickly brought a hand up and worked a finger into the quivering entrance. Hiei gripped tightly to strong shoulders, enjoying the sensations running through his body. A second finger joined the first and then a third, working in and out.

Kurama pulled completely away and stood up. Hiei took the cue and dropped to his knees. He quickly took the fox's erection into his mouth, coating it in a healthy layer of saliva. He slowly stood up, leaving light kisses on his mate's body as he went. The fire demon reached up and pulled the fox down into a passionate kiss. He put his arms tightly around his lover's neck, signaling that he was ready.

Kurama ran his hands down the fire demon's back, over his butt, and then to his powerful thighs. He spread his fingers out and started lifting his lover. When he was high enough, Hiei wrapped his legs around his redhead's narrow waist to help support himself.

The intense kiss finally broke when the fire demon gasped after feeling the fox thrust smoothly and completely into him.

"Slow, Kurama, I want this to last." Hiei mumbled, brushing his lips against the fox's

"As you wish, Koi." Kurama whispered before taking his lover's lips in another hot kiss.

This time they were making love, almost like an apology for their earlier abusive sex. The fox held his mate against the wall and slowly thrust in and out. There were times they held still, just enjoying being one. Every other thrust Hiei met, but other then that he just hung on for the ride. He remained completely relaxed. He didn't even notice when his energy started to rise. Hiei only noticed it after he started taking his demon form. He was able to stop right before the eyes would've appeared on his body, but he didn't return to normal.

"Calm down, Koi." Kurama whispered softly. "You're going demon on me."

"Hmmmm, change to your demon form for me, fox." Hiei returned the soft whisper.

Kurama only nodded and raised his energy. It wasn't long until the red hair was replaced with silver, complete with fuzzy ears. He also had a long silver tail that became drenched from the hot spray of water. The fox got taller and bigger in every sense of the word.

Hiei threw back his head and moaned loudly, feeling himself stretched to his limits, but also loving the feeling of it. It felt like the fox was touching his soul with each of his slow thrusts. The slow thrusts continued for sometime, nether speaking a word.

It was Kurama to finally brake the silence. "We have to stop, I need to get you off me."

"No……….Keep going." Hiei laid his head on his mate's shoulder and kissed his neck.

"But I'll get….."

"I know, and I don't care."

Kurama didn't answer, he just a couple more times before starting to remove the fire demon. He couldn't allow what he knew would happen in someone else's home. He couldn't be stuck with his mate for a couple of hours. Normally, he was okay with doing what his lover asked of him, but not this time. They both needed to be able to move around incase something else happened.

"I said no!" Hiei was very determined, locking his legs around the fox's slender waist, to stop all movement. He reached down under himself and quickly found what he was looking for. Kurama couldn't help himself when he let his head fall back and let out a lustful moan. The fire demon had purposely sought out the one spot on his body, his Youko body, that he couldn't control, his canine Bulbus Glandis. It was a circular ring around his penis that grew quite large in size when he got a erection.

Hiei smirked when he felt the band swell in his hand as he massaged it. He knew very well what he was doing; he and his fox had done this before. He was insuring that he would get the outcome he so desperately wanted.

Kurama could only moan as his mate slammed down on him, taking the swollen ring completely into his small body. As his mind cleared momentarily, he tried to separate from his mate and found that he couldn't. He gave up and focused on the fire demon in his arms. "Damn it, Hiei! Now, we're stuck together!"

"I know because this is what I wanted." Hiei experimented with a small thrust. There wasn't much movement, but it would be enough. The position they were in had the ring on the fox's member pressing into his prostate. He leaned forward and kissed his slightly angry mate. "Finish it."

"I don't agree with this, we shouldn't be joined like this in someone else's home." Kurama bowed his head, trying to calm himself. When he succeeded, he looked back up. "But, there is nothing I can do about that at the moment. So, I guess we should enjoy ourselves while this unbreakable union lasts."

The fox started thrusting again, well as much as the unyielding band allowed. He could forcefully remove his mate, but that would cause serious damage to him. He would never do anything that would rip the fire demon open. He caught Hiei in a passionate kiss as he kept up his rhythm. He was determined to give his lover the ride he wanted. The shallow thrusts and kisses continued for a good while.

"I'm close, baby." Kurama finally whispered, unable to hold back any longer.

"I am as well." Hiei mumbled into his mate's neck. He dropped his hand down between their bodies and started pumping his own erection. He groaned loudly his mate's name as he climaxed between them. A couple of more thrusts had Kurama climaxing as well. He pushed deep into his lover's body, feeling the muscle's still clenching around him. His erection melted as he called out his lovers name. The silver fox slid down to the shower floor, holding the fire demon close to keep all movement to a minimal.

They stayed like that, trying to catch their breaths and calm the spasms still rocking their bodies. Hiei let his feet fall to the shower floor, to give the muscles in his legs a rest. They shared gentle kisses the whole time. Kurama didn't bother to try to remove himself from within his lover and Hiei didn't move either. They knew from experience that they would be locked together for an hour or two. Kurama figured he could turn into his human form and easily separate them, but he had to admit that it felt good. They so rarely joined like this and he loved the extended intimate contact, but it did make them open to attack. He decided to indulge them both by opting to stay in his demon form, at least for a little while.

When the water finally turned cold, Kurama sighed and held the fire demon tighter. "Hang on, we need to move."

"I'm not going anywhere, fox." Hiei wrapped his arms around the strong neck and his legs back around the solid waist.

Kurama offered him a kiss before struggling to his feet. He leaned against the wall, getting his shaking legs under control. It wasn't because of the added weight, this usually happened to him after such an intense climax. The fox pushed away from the wall and slowly walked over to the knobs and turned off the water.

"Let's go to bed, Kurama." Hiei whispered, brushing his bruised lips against his mate's swollen ones.

"That sounds good." Kurama nodded, smiling slightly even under the circumstances.

He walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, still holding his mate tightly to his body. He carefully sat down, keeping Hiei's hips pressed against his. He scooted over in the bed until they were in the middle. Hiei unlocked his legs and tucked them beside the fox's thighs. Kurama laid back, bringing his mate down to lay on top of him. They quickly got comfortable as best as possible and tried going to sleep. They laid there for sometime, occasionally glancing at each other.

Kurama finally had enough of the silence and the looks. He pushed Hiei up and caught his hands, bracing them on his chest. "I want you to ride me."

"Sex again?" Hiei was a bit surprised. He knew they were both exhausted.

"Yes, ride me please, Koi." Kurama pleaded, placing his hands on his mate's hips. "We're already joined and can't do anything else besides have sex and worry for our son. I don't want to think about what they could be doing to him so let's make love."

The fire demon didn't answer; he just started moving, wanting his mind off the current problems too. He would definitely be sore in the morning and hopefully his precious plan would bear fruit, quite literally. It was sometime later when they both dropped off to sleep out of sheer mental and bodily exhaustion, still locked together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama was the first to wake. He looked over at the clock and found it to be five thirty in the morning. He knew he should be getting ready to leave, but he had made a promise to his mate. Deep down though , he had a hard decision to make. The fox had to decide if he was going to keep that promise. On one side he would have to betray his lover's trust and on the other he could possibly save their son's life.

Making a heart wrenching decision, Kurama carefully tested the joining with Hiei. He was relieved when he was able to easily slip free from him. He rolled to the side and laid the worn out fire demon on the bed. The fox wasn't surprised when his lover didn't even stir. He cautiously got up from the bed and silently walked across the room, quickly stuffing a set of clothes in a bag along with a pair of shoes. Walking over to the desk in the room, he found a piece of paper and pen. He wrote out a letter to his lover with tears stinging his eyes.

Kurama then found a pair of scissors and brought them up to his silver hair. After a quick snipe, he braided the lock of hair and carried everything back over to the bed. He laid the letter on the pillow, a tear running down his cheek. Deep down he knew he would never see his fire demon or boys again, but at least Kaihei would survive.

The fox pulled off his necklace, the one Hiei had given him over six years ago and had never taken off before. He undid the clasp and then pulled off his wedding and engagement rings. The rings had also never been taken off before. The fox put the rings onto the chain and put the two ends back together. He laid the chain and rings on top of the letter along with the silver lock of hair. He wished he could leave a red haired lock too, but he couldn't take that chance of transforming. That would definitely wake Hiei up.

One last, sad look at his beautiful lover and then Kurama walked away from the bed. Paying no mind that he was naked, he grabbed the bag and disappeared through the balcony windows into the early morning darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an hour later when Hiei finally awoke. He stretched slightly, quickly realizing that he had separated from his lover. He turned over to face the silver fox, but froze when he saw empty bed. He then saw the items lying on the pillows; he sat up, quickly dropping out of his demon form. The fire demon grabbed the items and laid them on the bed between his legs. He instantly recognized the fox's hair, rings, and necklace. Hiei knew it was a goodbye without having to look at the note. After a few minutes of staring at the items he reached for the note with shaking hands and began to read.

"_Hiei, Koi_

_I'm sorry I had to brake my promise to you and your trust in me, but I had to go after our son. If me taking Kaihei's place saves his life and returns him to you so be it. I didn't come to this decision lightly because I know I won't survive this. When Kaihei returns to you, show him no anger or anything else along those lines. Just take good care and love him for both of us. Please don't come after me, our boys need at least one parent to raise them._

_I left you my necklace and rings because I didn't want them taken from me. I hope you can forgive me someday for breaking my promise to you. Know that no matter what happens to me or where I end up when I die, I will always love you to the very depths of my soul._

_Your mate, your lover, your fox, Kurama._

Hiei sat there on the bed visibly shaking and tears running from his eyes. The tears forming tear gems as they fell to the bed. No one would believe it, that he was openly crying. He did a half hearted scan of his energy and started to cry harder. He huddled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep for the first time in his life. His fox didn't know and quite possibly never know of what exactly happened during the night. His big plan had come out to what he wanted, but now he couldn't implement it.

Hiei could only hope Kaihei made it back to him safely and then know how to get back to the place of his captivity. Oh, he would go after his fox and nothing in all three worlds would stop him. He had to have Kurama there to help raise the boys………………………………...and the baby they had created during the long, love filled night they were locked together..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? I hope everyone is happy now , but don't think everything is going to be fine for long, major twist on the way in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again in about a week.


	23. The Tormentor Revealed

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading all the reviews I get. Without you all, my story wouldn't exist or at least I wouldn't post it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 23 of 30

The Tormentor Revealed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama walked south, now fully dressed and in his redheaded form. There was something bugging him though. Something in his heart was telling him to turn around, that he was leaving something very important behind. It was about the fire demon that was telling him to return, this much he knew, but he didn't know what it was.

Kurama shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to continue on, the life of his son and the Saiyan girl was at stake. He was doing this for those two children. It didn't matter what happened to him as long as his kit got back home to his mate and Sakana got back home to her family.

Suddenly a portal opened in front of him, forcing him to come to a stop. Kurama took a last long look over his shoulder where the Capsule Corp. Compound lay behind him. Where ultimately his mate and other son lay sleeping. He then looked back at the portal, took a deep breath and jumped in, the portal instantly closing behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei finally awoke and had to make a dash for the bathroom. After purging his stomach, thanks to morning sickness, he was able to compose himself enough to emerge from the bedroom. He walked silently into the living room to find the Saiyans already there, trying to come up with a plan. It was his son that first noticed him. The boy was sitting with the Saiyan children.

"Father!" Toushi smiled, but then it dropped to a frown. "Where's dad?" The Saiyans looked over to the fire demon waiting for the answer as well.

"You all can stop your planning." Hiei said harshly, startling the group. He hadn't used that tone of voice since he first got there.

"Why?" Goku was the first to recover.

"Kurama went after the two kids." Hiei answered quietly, staring out the window. He refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"WHAT!" Trunks shouted. "He should know better then that!"

"He does." Hiei remained just as quiet. "But he wasn't thinking with his brain, he was thinking with his heart. He went to take Kaihei's and Sakana's place, buying their freedom with his own. He also knows he won't come out of this alive, but he's okay with that too as long as our kit and your girl is safe."

"But he didn't have too, we would've come up with something." Pan replied.

"That may be true, but we don't know who we're dealing with. If the being is a demon then she will carry out the threat and we will only find the kids' headless bodies. This Kurama knew and this is why he went and went alone." Hiei continued to look out the window.

"Kurama has such a big heart." Bra said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he does." Hiei barely whispered.

"What happens if he doesn't make it?" Goten asked quickly.

"I'll be joining him as soon as I think our kits are old enough." Hiei answered just as quick.

"Suicide! That's not the answer!" Gohan exclaimed, shocked.

"Maybe not for you!" Hiei whipped his head around to glare at the Saiyan. "It isn't your concern if I choose to kill myself to be with my mate! You wouldn't understand the pull to be with Kurama. It is taking all that I have not to go tearing after him."

"Hiei?" Videl walked up to the little demon. "Believe me, we do understand the pull to be with one's mate, but you must think of your two children. If something happens to Kurama you have to be here for them."

"Three." Hiei whispered, looking to the ground.

"Three?" Bulma asked as she walked over to the demon.

"Three kits." Hiei looked up and brushed a hand across his lower stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"You are!" The group of Saiyans shouted together.

"Does Kurama know?" Pan asked softly.

"No, I became pregnant sometime last night and he left this morning before I could tell him." Hiei answered with a small shrug. He realized that he was telling the Saiyans that he and the fox had had sex practically all night, but at the moment he didn't care, his little scheme had backfired on him. He had gotten pregnant, hoping that Kurama would at least listen to him. He had known what his mate would do. He was in no way trying to replace Kaihei, that wasn't even possible. He loved his little kit dearly and wanted him back bad. In truth, he himself would go through all three worlds to save his son.

"Look, we're jumping to far too many conclusions." Bra was the voice of reason. "We'll get the two kids back and we'll get Kurama back too. After that, we'll take down who ever started this mess."

"Yes, we will." Vegeta agreed with his daughter

"Hn." All Hiei could do was his usual grunt. He couldn't believe he actually had a ray of hope on saving his mate. "We have to wait until Kaihei and Sakana show up so my son can lead us back to where he was being held captive."

"What if the being won't let the kids go once it gets Kurama?" Pan asked.

"My fox will see that the kids will be set free. You can bet on that." Hiei replied with a smirk.

"Alright now, we're getting somewhere!" Trunks couldn't help, but smile.

"So we just go in and attack. Who'll go after Kurama?" Gohan asked, looking around the room at the many fighters.

"He's my mate, I'll go after him." Hiei answered.

"But you can't go into battle!" Videl all, but shouted.

"Watch me! These beings kidnapped my kit and now have my mate doing gods know what to them. You better believe I'm going into battle!" Hiei said harshly.

"But you're pregnant!" Bulma tried to reason.

"So? I can still fight! Kurama couldn't stop me from fighting and sparing when I was pregnant with Kaihei. You Saiyans sure as hell aren't going to stop me now when my family needs me the most!" Hiei shouted at the woman. Vegeta quickly stood up to defend his mate from the small demon. Hiei turned towards the Saiyan male, glaring at him.

"Everyone just needs to calm down!" Goku stepped in-between the two angry males. "This is causing stress on all of us. That's my daughter the being has as well, if you don't remember! This fighting will get us no where." He turned fully to Vegeta. "Besides, he's pregnant and the rest of us will not let you touch him!"

"I don't need you all protecting me!" Hiei was now slightly embarrassed.

"You sound as if you're having mood swings already." Bra just had to giggle.

"I probably am." Hiei answered truthfully. "Demons show the symptoms of pregnancy very soon after conception, usually starting the following morning." He had a slight blush across his nose. "Mood swings, food cravings, and morning sickness. You know the usual." The fire demon looked to the ground and mumbled. "I wish I had my fox here……..to give me a hug, I need it."

The next thing Hiei knew was that he was being hugged by Bulma and Videl. He hadn't realized he had voiced the last thought. His blush increased tenfold when Bra and Pan came up to hug him too. He was being hugged by four females at the same time. When they finally released him, he actually felt somewhat lonely and missed his fox even more.

"I know we weren't Kurama, but I hoped that helped." Videl smiled gently at the embarrassed demon.

The Saiyan men chose not to say anything on the matter. After living with the demon for a few weeks, they knew he didn't let his emotions show often and was now embarrassed by the slip of the tongue. They didn't want to embarrass him any farther.

"Hn." Hiei finally managed to grunt.

"So, do you have any idea what we'll be facing when we go after Kurama?" Goku asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Probably an army of demons if this being is a demon. There's always an army of demons." Hiei answered, quickly regaining his composure.

"What kind of power levels?" Vegeta asked.

"A range from very low class demons to very high class. They usually come at you starting with the slowest and dumbest." Hiei again answered.

"Well then, we have a small army too." Trunks smirked, looking around the room. His eyes landed on the women and children.

"The females and kids are going to fight?" Hiei quickly asked, picking up on the Saiyan's meaning.

"Of course." Gohan smiled. "We're all fighters and all will help. Everyone is battle ready."

"Toushi will fight as well. He is quite skilled with a katana." Hiei put in, glancing over to the now smiling boy. He was happy that his son wanted to help his family.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the two brats too show up." Vegeta smirked. "Then we'll be in another great battle. "

"I just have to make a phone call of sorts. I'll be adding to this little, but powerful army." Hiei said before turning and going back up the stairs. He was going to get the kits' godfather and uncles in on this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama hoped out of the portal and was hit from behind, instantly falling into darkness.

He slowly awoke with a throbbing headache. He didn't know how long he was out or where he was now at. Kurama quickly realized he was laying on a stone floor in a darkened room. He slowly sat up and started looking around. He heard a soft whimper come from somewhere off to his right.

Kurama moved off towards the noise cautiously, not knowing what had made the noise, but still curious all the same. When his eyes adjusted to the darkened corner, he gasped at what he saw. Sakana was staring at him, holding an unconscious Kaihei close to her.

Kurama rushed forward and quickly checked the girl over. Finding nothing wrong with her, he turned to his son. Kaihei had a busted lip and a bruise on his right cheek. He also had a very severe bump on the back of his head. The boy probably had a concussion.

"What happened to him?" Kurama asked, turning slightly to the girl.

"The man hit him twice in the face, once in the stomach, and then on the back of the head." Sakana sadly answered.

"Has he awoken at all?"

"No."

"Has he been like this a long time?" Kurama asked, growing very worried.

"Not sure." Sakana shrugged. "But there was light coming in the window and that was way before you came in here." The fox looked up to the window and only saw the Makai's full moon. It had been some time since Kaihei had been awake and himself too.

"Do you know why the man did this, Sakana?" Kurama asked

"It was because he wouldn't call the man father and the woman mother. Kaihei refused, saying that they wasn't his parents. The man didn't like this. He said that Kaihei was being rude to his father and must be taught a lesson that's when he hit him."

"Did they do anything else to you or him?"

"No, they just put us in here and said we couldn't have any food or water until we learn to behave."

"Okay, everything is going to be alright now. You two will get out of here soon." Kurama said quickly. "But first I have to get Kaihei awake."

Kurama pulled the white headband/ward off his son's forehead. He hoped his kit's jagan eye would help him to wake up. The fox also started pouring energy into Kaihei. Time seemed to stand still, but many minutes passed by quickly. The kit finally started to come around, his green eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room.

"Daddy?" Kaihei whispered when his eyes focused on the fox.

"Kaihei!" Kurama wrapped his son tightly in his arms.

"I hate to break up the little moment, but get your hands off my son."

A hate filled voice sounded in the room when light erupted as well. Kaihei whimpered and clung to his father. Sakana quickly moved and hid behind the fox. Kurama turned towards the door and gasped in complete shock, eyes going wide. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"I'm glad you still remember me, Kurama."

"How did you survive?" Kurama managed to get out.

"I'll explain in a little while." The being turned to a guard behind him. "Bring them to my special room."

"Yes, my lord." The guard and three others entered the room.

They roughly pulled the two children away from Kurama and then proceeded to drag all three of them from the room. The fox knew exactly where they were being taken and was dreading it. He was praying to the gods that the two children wouldn't have to witness or participate in it. As suspected the three of them were drug into the same room the fox had found his mate in over six years ago. The kids were putting up as much of a fight as they could considering their ages. Kurama couldn't do to much with the kids so close and now in a warded room.

"Well now." The kidnapper walked over to Kaihei and caught him by the chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "You must have gotten that fighting spirit from me, son. It is the only way I survived what this demon did to me. The one that claims to be your father tried to kill me, but as you can see I survived."

"You're not my papa or my daddy!" Kaihei yelled, glaring at the being. Kurama could be heard growling as he struggled with the guards holding him.

"Now, now, Kurama." The being turned towards the fox. "You need to tell this boy that I'm his father. I certainly can prove it too with as many times I took the forbidden one that bore him."

"Kaihei is my son, conceived on a special night with my very special mate Hiei." Kurama hissed hatefully. "How in the hell did you survive, Yomi?"

"That's all thanks to my beautiful lover." Yomi replied, turning slightly towards the door. The woman that started all this sauntered in. Yomi smiled. "Kurama, I would like you to meet, One. Is she not beautiful?"

"Hn, she's not my type." Kurama smirked.

"Yes, of course. Your tastes run along the lines of male, short, forbidden, and bad tempered."

"Are you ever going to tell me how you survived so I can be sure to kill you next time?"

"If you must know, One found me barely alive and nursed me back to health." Yomi replied.

"But you were missing a leg and an arm which you now have." Kurama growled

"So I was."

"The demon before you is not what he seems." One spoke up. "He is now part android and completely unstoppable by you or anyone else, even those blasted Saiyans."

"Enough talk, let's get down to business." Yomi walked over to the fox.

He grabbed Kurama by the hair and forced a kiss on him. He brought his other hand up and forced the fox's jaw open so he could deepen the kiss. Kurama fought as best he could, but it didn't help any. Finally, the demon pulled back and started laughing.

"I think my first lesson for my son is how to properly break a prisoner." Yomi smirked, quickly bringing his hand down. He roughly grabbed the fox through his clothes.

"Yomi." Kurama growled out. "I know I can't stop you from doing this, but I'm begging you, don't do it in front of Kaihei and Sakana."

"Begging? That's a first from you, Kurama." Yomi laughed. "I suppose I can wait to teach them the finer points."

"You said you would let them go if I came and came alone. I did as you asked. Now, are you going to keep your promise?" Kurama asked, keeping any kind of hope out of his voice.

"So I did." Yomi replied, snapping his fingers and opening a portal. "Go you two brats before I change my mind."

"Daddy!" Kaihei called as he was pushed towards the portal.

"Go, Kaihei, and be careful." Kurama said quickly. "Take care of Sakana! Always remember that no matter what, I love you, firebug."

"Daddy!" Kaihei called again as he was pushed through the portal. Sakana looked one last time at the fox before she too was pushed into the portal.

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief when the portal closed behind the two children. He knew exactly what he was in for, but that didn't matter now. His son and the Saiyan girl were safe or at least safer then they had been. He had no idea where the children might be now. Kurama felt the hit to the back of the head before he surrendered to darkness. He knew when he awoke he was going to go through a living hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again in about a week.


	24. Following The Trail

I want to think all that reviewed. Without you all, my story wouldn't exist. I enjoy reading every review I get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragon Ball Z/GT, but I wish I did. If I did, my story would be playing out on the show and I would be the happiest person on the face of the planet. I do lay claim to my made up characters and this story line though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 24 of 30

Following The Trail

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaihei and Sakana landed in dense undergrowth and forest

"Where are we?" Sakana asked, jumping to her feet and looking around.

"I'm not sure." Kaihei answered sadly as he got up. He slowly looked around, scared to death for his father. "This must be the Makai. I don't know many of the plants."

"So, how do we get home?"

"I don't know, but we need to get away from here. My papa always told me to keep moving if something was ever after me."

"Okay, so which way?" Sakana asked, looking around once more.

"Daddy always said to follow my instincts and heart, both of which are telling me to go that way." Kaihei pointed off to the left.

"Then let's go."

"Wait, I got to do something else my daddy always says." Kaihei flared his energy.

"Your papa and daddy tell you a lot!" Sakana giggled.

"Yes, and I always listen!" Kaihei energy climbed higher and swirled around him. In a matter of seconds, a tiny black and silver fox with two tails sat on the ground. The kit's golden jagan easily broke into the girl's mind. "_Follow close to me and tell me if I go to fast for you."_

"Alright." Sakana smiled. "But don't worry about me, I can keep up."

The little fox kit took off through the underbrush with the Saiyan girl right on his heels. Kaihei stopped every so often to leave a mark of his scent on leaves or bushes so they would be able to find their way back to his father. They traveled for long miles and both were very tried. The kit and girl finally took a break, sitting under a tree. When a portal appeared in front of them, they scrambled around behind the tree and huddled down together.

"Kaihei!"

"Sakana!"

Came two very male voices calling the kids names. The kit and Saiyan peeked out from behind the tree and both smiled. They saw Goku and Hiei standing there. The other family members was still hopping out of the portal. The two kids ran out from behind the tree and straight for their fathers.

"_Papa!"_ Kaihei cried mentally, bounding across the distance and leaping into his father's open arms. Sakana merely ran into Goku's waiting arms who had knelt down to get his daughter. Kaihei raised his energy and quickly transformed back into his demon form while still being held by his father.

Hiei put his son down and looked his son over. He growled at what he saw. His kit had been hit pretty hard a couple of times. He brought a hand up and brushed it over the bruise on Kaihei's cheek and then ran a thumb over his busted lip. The kit winced both times. "How many times did they hit you, baby?"

"Four times." Kaihei answered softly. "My stomach, twice on my face, and on the back of my head."

"Hn." Hiei brought his hands up and gently ran them through his son's hair. He quickly found the nasty bump on the back of his kit's head.

"How bad is it?" Yusuke asked, walking over to the two demons.

"Bad, he was probably out for a few hours." Hiei answered quickly.

"He was, at least that is what Kurama said." Sakana said as she was put on her feet. She ran over to her mother when she saw Chi Chi.

Toushi walked up behind his brother and tapped him on the shoulder. Kaihei spun around and grinned happily. No words were spoken, but they did close the distance between them and hugged. They stood that way for a few minutes, though brotherly it was on the verge of being a lover's type hug and they were far to young to even realize it.

Hiei was very aware of all the beings watching his sons. He liked their growing closeness, but it wasn't the proper time for it, especially with an audience. He cleared his throat, getting his sons' attention. When they released each other, he spoke. "You got to see your dad, Kaihei?"

"Yeah, he woke me up after I got hit in the head. The demon was being really mean to me and him."

"What did they do to you?" Goku asked, drawing closer.

"The male demon kept saying that he was my father and that daddy wasn't. He hit me after I wouldn't call him daddy." Kaihei replied.

"The bastard!" Hiei growled, clenching his fists. "Don't you listen to him, Kurama is your father! Now, what did they do to him!"

"Um…I'm not sure, but daddy didn't like it. The man um demon kissed daddy and then touched between his legs." Kaihei took a step back from his father. Heat was pouring off Hiei, no one dared touch his mate in such a way.

"What did the demon look like?" Trunks asked quickly, knowing the fire demon wouldn't be able to see through his anger at the moment.

"He was tall, had lots of horns and ears. He also had a funny scar on his neck. He kept saying something about an arm and a leg and being part…..android." Kaihei answered yet another question.

"It can't be!" Hiei spat out upon hearing his son's description. "He was dead!"

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"Yomi, a demon we have dealt with before." Yusuke replied angrily.

"And one we thought Kurama killed." Kuwabara added quickly.

"Did you say android, Kaihei?" Pan asked, looking down to the boy.

"Uh-huh, the demon said her name was One."

"For Dende's sake!" Bulma mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked, looking to the woman.

"Someone we thought Pan killed." Vegeta answered. "She was nearly impossible to beat at the time too."

"Yeah, Pan was only able to do it by tapping into the twins' energies." Trunks added to the conversation.

"Yomi was nearly impossible to beat too." Yusuke added as well.

"We're in trouble then, since they teamed up." Gohan commented as he looked around the group. "This battle is going to be a rough one."

"That may be, but we need to get to my mate quick." Hiei replied, finally finding his voice again. "He'll be going through hell until he get there and I should know."

"Do you know which way to head?" Goku asked.

"No, I don't think Yomi is dumb enough to use his old fortress." Hiei answered.

"I know which way to go." Kaihei spoke up with a small smile.

"You do?" Yusuke asked, startled.

"Yeah….I did what daddy always told me. I marked my path." Kaihei looked to his father for approval and he was rewarded.

Hiei swept him up in a hug and spun around. This was something that he didn't usually do, damn hormones. "I'm proud of you, firebug, and your daddy will be too." He sat his son back on his feet and then looked around the group. "We need to get moving."

"Then let's go." Goku said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm in the mood for a good fight."

"Me too." Yusuke smirked.

"Show us the way, Kaihei." Hiei said, looking back to his son.

The boy only nodded and then raised his energy, transforming into his fox form once again. He turned and ran into the underbrush. Kaihei quickly picked up his own scent and lead the group back in the direction he and Sakana had just come from. It took considerably longer to go back down the trail. The kit was having to stop and search out his scent. The Saiyans could've easily flown, but they couldn't leave the ground or the demons.

Finally, Kaihei came to a stop and quickly transformed back into his humanoid form. "This is where we were dropped out of the portal." He said, looking up to his father.

"Hn." Hiei quickly removed his headband/ward, the jagan glowed purple when it opened fully. He closed his normal eyes and reached out with his mind, searching the area for his mate.

"What's he doing?" Trunks asked quietly.

"He's using his jagan to search for Kurama's energy." Yusuke answered, standing beside the Saiyan.

"Oh, I thought that third eye was for summoning that dragon of his." Pan leaned out around her mate.

"It is, but the jagan is so much more. You would be surprised of what all it could do." Yusuke answered the woman. Their attention and everyone else's was drawn to a sudden cry of pain. Hiei was on his knees, clutching his lower stomach. His eyes were wide and swimming in pain.

"Hiei!" Bulma rushed forward and dropped down beside the fire demon. "Is it the baby?"

"BABY!" Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan yelled together.

"Yeah, Hiei says he's pregnant." Videl supplied, looking over to the four people.

"Hm." Vegeta grunted annoyed about the whole situation. "I still don't understand how that could happen."

"Shut up everyone." Hiei growled as he got to his feet. He turned to the woman that had risen from the ground with him. "The baby is fine." He then turned and took in the large group especially the detective team. "Yes, I am very much pregnant and no, Kurama does not know. I am warning everyone now, if my fox finds out before I tell him there will be hell to pay. Telling Kurama that we are going to have another child is my right alone." There was a round of nods from the group so Hiei continued. "Good.! Now, we need to move quickly, Kurama is in a lot of pain."

"How can you tell?" Goten asked.

"Idiot! My jagan and our bond picked up his pain filled aura and the pain in his body, though I don't know what's happening to him. What happened to me is actually his pain he is going through. I am able to experience it because of our blood, spiritual, and energy bonds. No more stupid questions, let's move." Hiei turned and flitted off.

The large rescue team took off after the fire demon, knowing that if they didn't keep up they would be left behind. After a couple of miles, the smaller children of the group had to be carried so they wouldn't get too tired. This included Kaihei who was being carried by his godfather, Koenma. The team skidded to a stop almost crashing into the fire demon who had stopped in front of them.

Hiei turned around and faced the group. "We have about another mile to go before we reach Yomi's fortress and to my surprise he's still in his old fortress. I suggest you be ready for anything. We go in quietly and quickly. Don't hold back, kill every demon that gets in your paths. No demon should be left alive for if it gets a second chance it will kill you. Remember, I'm going after Kurama, everyone else keep the damn demon army off me. When I get my fox out, we can take down the leaders."

"Hm, fine." Vegeta smirked. "Now, let's get to the battle."

"Kids?" Goku turned to the many children now standing behind the adults. "You all heard what Hiei said. Kill every demon that gets in your way, show no mercy. Understood?"

"Yeah." Lacy smiled.

"We can't wait!" Hokori grinned happily.

"Let's go." Hiei took off running with the team not far behind him.

As they neared the battlefield, they slowed down to watch their surroundings better. The group burst from the thick forest and into the open field. As predicted, there was an army of demons in front of them and they were battle ready. Many carried swords or lances and most all had on some sort of armor. The Saiyans, demons, humans, and everyone in-between looked at each other, nodded, and then began attacking.

The many Saiyans were fighting hand to hand combat with the demons. Kuwabara was using his spirit sword. Yusuke was using his energy filled hands and feet. Botan floated above the battle, smashing in demon skulls with her bat. Koenma surprisingly was also fighting hand to hand combat with the demons that crossed his path. What no one, but the team knew was that he had been taking lessons from the many fighters. He didn't want to sit behind the desk anymore, giving orders. He wanted to be out, helping his team and friends which he was now doing.

Hiei and Toushi was cutting through demons with their katanas as they passed them. The Saiyan kids were surprisingly doing okay. They were holding their own against the demons they were fighting. taking demons down left and right very effectively.

The many fighters failed to see one lone figure standing at the tree line. Kaihei couldn't force himself to move and join the fight. He knew all of this was to save his father and that he should join in, but he was again questioning his abilities. He didn't think he was good enough for this battle. He had failed to protect himself and got kidnapped. Then his father had taken his place to save him. If he had only been stronger like his fathers and brother none of this would have happened. So in the end, it was all his fault his redheaded father was in trouble. Kaihei started shaking and then ran behind a large tree to hide.

Hiei had seen his kit run into the forest. He shook his head slightly as he killed another demon. He didn't know what to do to help his son to get confidence in his abilities. If Kaihei only realized what he was capable of, the fight would already be over and the demon army in ruins. Hiei cleared his thoughts, setting them on the task ahead. "Toushi, get over near Yusuke and watch your back. I'm going after your father."

"Yes, sir." Toushi began moving towards Yusuke.

Hiei, seeing that his kits were okay, turned and ran toward the fortress. He killed any demons that dared get in his path. It was then the massive doors to the fortress opened, revealing several demons and one android. A few he recognized, especially Yomi and Mukuro. They stood out front of the other demons with One. They all slowly walked towards the battle with their energies high and ready for anything.

Hiei raced off, far around the big battles. He didn't want or need to be caught yet, Kurama was his top priority. He made it into the castle fairly easily, it seemed everyone was out on the battlefield. He heard a noise behind him and spun around, ready to plunge his katana into whoever it was.

"Woah, Hiei, it's me!" Yusuke waved his hands in front of himself.

"I told you that I was going after Kurama!" Hiei hissed angrily.

"I know, but you need someone to watch your back."

"Where's Toushi? He was heading over to fight beside you."

"I know, he's now fighting near Kuwabara." Yusuke answered quickly. "And the Saiyan kids."

Hiei only grunted and then turned around. He ran off down the hall. Taking it as the okay, Yusuke ran after the fire demon.

Hiei knew exactly where his mate was and it actually scared him. Kurama was in the same room he had been in over six years ago. That knowledge tore at his heart and soul. He could guess what Kurama has been through, but he could still hope he wasn't too late to help. He neared the closed door of the room he felt his fox's energy in.

The fire demon took a deep breath, preparing himself for the possible sight and condition of his lover. After another deep breath to calm his stomach, he pushed the door open. He was instantly sick from what he saw, feeling the bile rise up into his throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon. If I get a couple more reviews then usual, I'll put up the next chapter in a couple of days.


	25. Torture

I want to think all that reviewed. I got many of reviews, I think the most for a chapter of this story. As promised, here is the next chapter.

AN: This one is going to be a bit bloody and gruesome. What can I say, I'm a bit sadistic in this chapter. This chapter also happens about the same time as the last chapter, you'll see what I mean and it's longer then the rest of the chapters. The first part of this chapter is what was happening to Kurama while the group searched for him. I hope you all like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 25 of 30

Torture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama slowly awoke from his forced sleep. He quickly realized he was tied down, on his stomach, across a table of sorts that was warded, and completely naked. The table was only big enough for his torso to be on, everything else hung off. He pulled on his bindings and found out they were tight. His arms was tied together and stretched straight to the floor, but what bothered him the most was his legs. They had binds around the ankles and tied to the floor far apart.

Kurama shuddered, knowing exactly what was going to happen to him. There was nothing he could do to stop it, he literally could not move. It was his own fault for being like that, but he would do it again just to save his son and Sakana. He noticed all of his seeds had been removed from his hair, but that didn't matter, his energy was being drained. An all to familiar and hated voice cut through his thoughts.

"Ah, you're awake. What do you think of my fox?" Yomi said, coming in the door with two women behind him that the fox recognized.

"You were not exaggerating. He is very beautiful when naked." One replied, letting her eyes roam over the redhead's body, very slowly.

"Yes, he is." Mukuro smirked, walking up to the fox and the running a finger across his shoulder. Kurama glared at the woman and tried not to show how repulsed he was by her touch. "I can certainly see why my heir was so enticed by him that he threw a kingdom away. You're going to have fun teaching him his place, Yomi."

"Yes, I am. He is so stubborn, he is going to be hard to break, but it will be done. One has agreed to help me. Would you like to help, since you do have a grudge against him too?"

"Well now, that does sound entertaining! How could I pass up that offer? Just remember our agreement. I get Hiei back and you get their kid." Mukuro smiled evilly.

Kurama remained quiet, there would be no use in trying to talk them out of his torture. The only thing he could hope for was death to take him quickly and he would go quietly. He would not let them hear a sound come from him, no matter what they did. He would not give them that satisfaction.

"Yes, I know. Shall we get started?" Yomi asked, placing a hand on the fox's shoulder. As he walked down the table he dug his nails into the soft skin, leaving five long welts down his victim's back and rear. The two women walked down and joined the demon.

Kurama couldn't see what they were doing in his position, but it quickly became clear when he suddenly felt a whip rip into his back. He bit down on his lip at the abrupt pain. This continued for sometime with the fox losing count of how many times he was hit. When the whip was finally put away his back was a bloody mess, he knew because the red liquid was running down his arms and dripping onto the floor. He was wondering what was going to happen next when he felt a hand wrap around his member and squeezed far to tight, causing pain to race up his spine. The fox clamped it off before it came out of his mouth.

Yomi laughed behind him and did it again. Kurama felt the hand leave him to be replaced with two smaller ones. He quickly realized something was being tied way to tight around the base of his length. It was to rough and constricted to be a cock ring which him and his mate had used before.

"You are probably wondering what One just put on you, Kurama. It is an unforgiving and unstretchable leather braid that will allow only small trickle of blood back into your body once it's reached your dick. Soon you'll be in so much pain that you'll not be able to keep quiet and will be begging me to take it off. It will also keep you from cumming at all, no matter how bad you will want too." Yomi stated unemotionally, slapping the fox hard across the butt.

Kurama winced slightly not from the slap, but from the already building pressure in his penis. He was far from being aroused from all of this, but it was still there. The fox's whole body jumped when he felt a mouth on him, sucking hard. Then Kurama almost screamed out when he felt his testacles crushed in a hand and then brutally twisted. They were then twisted the other way just as cruelly. The blood rushing to his damaged crotch made his member swell more, much to the redhead's disgust.

"How does that feel, Kurama?" Yomi asked with a laugh. "It's like nothing you have ever experienced before with the half-breed, I'd wager. Now, I was going to be a little nice and prepare you, but seeing as how you cut off my arm and leg before putting a sword threw my neck, I think I will pass on that……………. Then again, I don't want to be too cruel."

Kurama heard his capturers laugh as he was given another vicious twist and a bite that he knew drew blood. He clamped down on his lips to keep from yelling out due to the amount of pain coursing through him, but he knew all of this was just the beginning. He had sat in on several of Yomi's similar torture's in his past life. By now though, most of his victims had been screaming in agony.

The fox's eyes widened and he began to shake as white hot pain went through him. Yomi had rammed into him, ripping his entrance open. The demon pulled almost out and shoved back in just as hard, tearing the delicate skin even more. Yomi continued his brutal thrusts into the damaged hole. Kurama had blood running down his chin from biting his lip so much, but that was nothing to what was running down his thighs from his spoiled entrance.

Yomi purposely changed his angle to hit Kurama's prostate to make him aroused whether he wanted it or not. The redhead's muscles tightened on their own and his member got harder when he felt his sensitive spot hit. He clenched his hands, digging his nails into his palms with his eyes screwed closed at the intense burn in his rear, but his member was no better. It had become extremely painful from the kept in blood. He could feel the leather digging into his soft skin at the base of his growing erection. The fox suddenly felt Yomi go tense and then climax within him with a deep growl.

Kurama hung his head in shame with his eyes filling with tears, but he refused to let them fall. No one had ever ejaculated within either of his bodies except for Hiei. Now, it was him that betrayed his mate even though it was forced. Hiei had been raised as a demon should, instilled in him all the rules and conditions of demon life. The fire demon would not be as forgiving for this betrayal as the fox had been for the same betrayal. This could very well be the end for them if he even made it back to Hiei alive.

"That was refreshing." Yomi laughed as he pulled out of the fox's ill-treated entrance, noting with amusement the blood coating his member. "Now that you are well prepared let us continue. Which one of you ladies would like the honor of breaking the fox next?"

"I think I will just watch." Mukuro smiled hatefully. "It will give me something to tell my heir on them wonderful nights I spend with him."

"Well, if you're not, I sure will." One smirked moving up beside Yomi. She ran a hand through the blood on the fox's thigh, before digging her nails in. "It will be my pleasure." Kurama just took that little pain in stride, it was nothing compared to the other.

"Then by all means go right ahead. You can use that." Yomi smirked, pointing to something on a shelf under the small table. He didn't even bother to clean himself up before walking around to stand in front of the fox. "Open your eyes!"

Kurama refused to open his eyes, but Yomi punched him making his eyes open in surprise. He was met with the demon's blood and fluid covered returning erection. Yomi grabbed the fox's chin so he wouldn't turn away. "SEE! See what my dick looks like. Can you imagine what you ass looks like? It isn't so pretty no more."

"I know what it looks like!" One laughed as she slapped the fox's rear harshly. Kurama winced at the added pain in his already throbbing lower half.

"Now, be a good fox and clean me off." Yomi smirked, putting the tip of his erection at the fox's lips. Kurama clenched his mouth shut, refusing to open it.

"Make him open, One!" Yomi growled hatefully. Kurama didn't have time to think before searing white-hot pain shot through him, making him gasp. His mouth was instantly filled with the demon's swollen member. "If you bite me, fox, I will keep you alive just to torture you everyday. You will be wishing for your death and be denied it."

Kurama couldn't think about what was in his mouth, only of what was being forced into his already torn entrance. He was being stretched way beyond his limits. Whatever was being put into him was solid, jagged, and round, but agonizingly large too. He felt his flesh rip yet again and a fresh flow of blood. It was yanked out and then shoved right back in sadistically.

Yomi held tight to the red hair and started thrusting mercilessly into the fox's mouth. He shoved in all the way and did not move. Kurama couldn't breath and he was gagging. Yomi pulled out long enough for the fox to get a breath and then shoved back in just as deep. This evil torment and pace continued for several minutes until the fox's eyes widened. One had shoved into him with the cruel device, but it went in a lot farther then it should have, shredding his insides.

Kurama could feel his insides being cut deeper and deeper with each inward shove. The device was not only agonizingly large it was also horrifically long. He could feel every movement and feature of the rough cutting contraption. It almost made him forget about the erection gagging him and the merciless leather cutting into him. Suddenly, Yomi thrust impossibly deep into his throat and climaxed. The fox had no choice, but to swallow or drown. Yomi pushed in once more and then pulled out very slow, letting go of the fox.

Kurama was gasping for breath as the woman continued her chosen torture. He was feeling dizzy from the blood loss and the constant pain. Yomi didn't say a thing as he moved down behind the fox. He punched the swollen damaged sac, causing the redhead's whole body to spasm. Kurama was breathing raggedly at the new level of pain. He thought it couldn't get any worse, but sadly he was wrong. The fox felt teeth sink into his member and the device in him plunge in impossibly far with a twist. Kurama couldn't take anymore as he slipped into welcoming blackness, secure in the knowledge he had not uttered one sound for them.

"I think your little pet is out." Mukuro commented with a snicker.

"Well, that's no fun! The rest can wait until he wakes up. He isn't going anywhere." Yomi laughed, twisting the device one last time. "Besides we have company. It seems the rescue party is at my gates."

"Really? I can use some more fun." One smiled sadistically.

"The revenge will be a lot sweeter if you let my heir see this dirty fox." Mukuro added with a nasty smirk.

"I think that can be arranged. Hiei will quickly find out that the fox's internal injuries are to severe to move him." Yomi shrugged, walking towards the door. The two women quickly followed him from the room to greet the guests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama stirred from his unconsciousness, not really knowing what woke him. Everything came flooding back to him when he realized he was still tied to the table. To his horror, he felt that vicious object still inside him and the hard leather still on him. The fox's body was one big ache and he didn't even try to move, nor did he know how long he had been like that. If he lived through this some how, he doubted he would ever have an erection again. The damage done was just to great. Suddenly, sounds of fighting outside the door drew his attention from the agony he was in.

Kurama prayed to whatever god that would listen that no one he knew would came through that door. His personal nightmare became personal hell when the door opened and he was met with angry garnet eyes. The fox looked away, closing his eyes and hanging his head in disgrace.

Hiei was frozen in the doorway at what met his sight. His heart ached and his stomach turned at the condition his fox was in. The fire demon only saw a side view of Kurama so he didn't know all the damage. What he did see was his fox tied over a table, naked with a bloody back, rear, and a bruise on his cheek. When his mate hung his head in shame, it knocked the fire demon into action. Hiei closed the door to the room and was in front of Kurama in a second, untying his hands. He noted that his mate avoided making eye contact with him. The fire demon also noticed how raw the fox's wrists were when he took the leather binds away, he had been tied up for awhile and trying to get lose.

"I will have you out of here in a moment, fox!" Hiei said, starting to move down the table, but a trembling hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Please leave me, Hiei!" Kurama begged in a broken voice.

"NO! I won't!"

"Please, I don't want you to see!"

"I will not leave you like this." Hiei said, taking his wrist out of the fox's hand gently. Kurama hung his head again and waited for the inevitable. The fire demon walked around behind his fox to untie him and stopped as alarm filled him. Kurama, HIS FOX, was severely and quite possibly irreversibly damaged. Hatred like he never felt raged through his body. Hiei would get his revenge for this. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY FOX!"

"Now, do you know why I asked you to leave me?" Kurama sounded broken and defeated.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU SO DON'T ASK ME THAT AGAIN!" Hiei growled furiously, but then quickly regretted his tone when he noticed his fox start shaking. "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that. Calm yourself fox, I'll get you out of here and you'll be fine, we'll be fine."

Hiei waited for a reply, but got only silence. He quickly stooped down and unbound his mates ankles, noting again the rawness around them. It was very clear to him that his fox had been brutally raped and so much more. He gently put his hands on the fox's hips and pulled back. Kurama slid off the table right into him, but his knees buckled and they both ended up on the floor. The fox let out a pain filled moan when his wounded rear hit the cold stone. The jolt raced through his body as utter pain while he leaned against his mate for support, fearing that he was going to pass out again.

Hiei shifted the fox a little so he could yank off his cloak. He laid it down on the floor beside them and turned, lying his fox upon it. He knew the redhead didn't need to be lying on his back, but it was necessary so he could deal with his battered crotch first. The fire demon sat up, his hands going to the fox's bent legs and tried opening them. Kurama held his legs shut, refusing to let his lover see the state he was in.

"Open your legs, fox!" Hiei ordered, trying again.

"No! I don't want you to see." Kurama said, pushing weakly at his mate's hands.

"I have already seen! I am going to take care of you just like you would me, if the situation was reversed. Which you seemed to have forgotten, it has been. Now, open your legs!" Hiei replied gently, but forcefully. Kurama stopped his struggling and looked away, as he allowed his legs to be opened. He heard a gasp before his mate's whispered voice. "How long have you been like this?"

"I don't know."

"Everything is very swollen down here. Your penis is extremely purple from the leather braid around it, which is also cutting into the skin at the base, your sac is completely engorged, and there is fresh blood around the anal plug. I don't know what to do first."

"It's not a anal plug." Kurama replied near tears.

"It's not!"

"Just get it out of me, Hiei! Please, I can't take it anymore." Kurama begged as a single, long held in tear ran from his eye.

The fire demon carefully moved over between his mate's legs, trying not to move them anymore then they already had. He gently placed his fingers around the end of the thing in the fox's entrance, noting the jagged rips. Hiei started pulling it out and was met with bright red and a pained cry from Kurama. He realized just how big it was when the fox's damaged entrance tore again. He looked up into pain filled green eyes.

"I'm sorry. This thing is too big."

"I haven't seen it, but yes it is." Kurama answered weakly. "It is also long and sharp. My insides are in shreds."

"I don't know if I can do this." Hiei stated truthfully, laying his head against the fox's knee, but keeping eye contact. He was already nauseous because of the baby he carried, but he was getting sicker by the second at each new problem he found wrong with his fox. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his stomach. Now was not the time to be sick. "I am going to damage you more by pulling this thing out. Maybe we should wait until Yukina is available, so she can heal you right away."

"I can't wait that long! I don't want anyone else to see me like this! Please just do it! " Kurama pleaded as he slid a hand down his stomach. Hiei reached around the leg his head was lying on and grabbed the fox's hand, lacing their fingers together. He knew the fox was about to take matters into his own hands literally, even though he couldn't see what he was doing.

The fire demon couldn't allow that. If the thing was as long as his mate said it was, it needed to be pulled out straight, instead of at an angle. Which if the fox got a hold of it, it would have been at an angle. Hiei gently got a better grip on the device, not wanting to move it anymore then need be. He placed a light kiss on the knee that was now over his shoulder before looking down to his dreaded task and whispering.

"I'm sorry, Kurama."

Hiei started tugging the device out, tearing a long and anguished scream from his mate. Kurama clung to his lover's hand for dear life, and was visibly shaking. When the thing was completely out, a gush of bright red blood came from the fox's tattered hole. The fire demon stared down at the bloody thing he held in his hand, making sure the fox couldn't see it. It was a very cruel device.

It was wooden and shaft like, about a foot and a half long with a sharpened point on one end and a stopper on the other, to hold it in place. It also had sharp little barbs covering the wood and the width was unthinkable. He could just imagine the damage done to the inside of his mate because the device had been completely inside him. The fire demon leaned over his fox suddenly and hid the rod between them just before the door opened.

"Hey! I heard……………Can't you two wait until later? There is a big fight going on."

"Get out, Detective!" Hiei yelled angrily, leaning over more to cover his mate. Kurama had his head turned away from the door, his eyes closed, and was trying to control the shaking of his body. His fox did not want anyone else to see him like this and Hiei had to agree. This was a very private matter that only they should have to deal with.

"But?"

"NOW! Unless you want to die! I am in a mood to kill and I don't care who it is!" Hiei threatened with hate and rage clearly evident in his eyes.

Yusuke quickly decided to listen to the fire demon. He had never seen him like this before. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Hiei sat up on his knees, sliding the fox's leg off his shoulder. Releasing the hand he held, he grabbed his discarded scarf and pushed it against the fox's still bleeding entrance.

"How bad?" Kurama asked softly, looking down to the fire demon between his legs.

"Bad." Hiei answered sadly, but honestly. He held up the rod so his fox could see what had been used on him. The look of horror that passed across Kurama's face, the fire demon never wanted to see again. He threw the wooden shaft across the room with great force. It hit the wall and broke into several pieces. Hiei gently took the purple member into his hand and leaned closer. He was trying to see how to take the leather off, but what else he saw sent him to a whole new level of rage. "HE BIT YOU! TWICE!"

"I don't know which one did it."

"WHAT! How Many were in here?"

"Three. Yomi, One, and ……….Mukuro, though she mostly just watched."

"I will kill them all for this!" Hiei spat, finding the knot that held the leather in place. "When I free this leather you will probably have some kind of release and it will most likely be painful."

"No more then the pain I have already been in." Kurama replied, reinforcing his resolve.

Hiei nodded, angling the swollen member over the fox's hip. He quickly pulled the knot free and the leather away. The sudden release of pressure did indeed come out as a painful release, tearing another scream from the fox. The normally white stream shot out on the floor, but instead it was a bloody red. The fire demon gently laid the ill-treated member against the joint of the fox's leg and hip when it had finished jerking.

"Do you have the energy to stop the bleeding inside of you?" Hiei asked, pulling the scarf back some and seeing the blood still flowing freely.

"No, I don't" Kurama answered, his breathing ragged.

"I'm going to try something that I haven't never tried before. I can only hope that it helps." Hiei put a hand flat over the fox's entrance and the other against the fox's stomach.

Kurama was wondering what he was talking about until he felt the fire demon's energy entering him. He relaxed, letting the soothing feeling wash over his sore body. He felt some of the pain leaving and was very thankful for that.

After a few minutes, Hiei took his hands away, noticing the bleeding had stopped. "I know I haven't healed you completely, but I did what I could. The bleeding has stopped or at least I think it has. It's not running out of you anymore."

"I guess that's good."

"Hn." Hiei put a hand around the fox's damaged member and he gently cupped the swollen sac in the other. He sent out his energy again, hoping that he was helping his mate. He had never used his healing abilities before except on himself, but he knew they were there. He took his hands away, noting the bite marks had faded some and the swelling had lessened.

"Thank…..Thank……Thank you." Kurama cried, finally breaking down completely.

Hiei moved up quickly beside his fox and wrapped his arms around him. He was being very careful of his tattered back while whispering comforting words and sounds in his ear. The fire demon felt the hard sobs racking his lover's body and tightened his hold on him, just letting him cry.

Hiei put his face in the bloody, sticky hair and let himself cry too. Now, he knew why Kurama had cried when this similar thing happened to him, but the redhead's torture was far worse. He felt helpless because there was nothing he could do to take away all the pain and suffering his fox was in. After several minutes, Hiei gently pulled away when Kurama's crying lessened.

"Turn over so I can try to take care of your back." Hiei commanded, gently. The fox hesitated for about a second before turning over. He heard the surprise gasp from his mate. "How many times were you whipped?"

"I don't know. I lost count at thirty-two." Kurama answered quietly as he gathered the fire demon's tear gems into a small pile, trying to find something to do to take his mind off the pain that he was still in.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, carefully putting his hands on the ragged back. He once again sent out his energy, healing what he could with his limited abilities. He then moved his hands down to the fox's rear and sent out more energy. It was no where near enough though, his fox needed to get to Yukina quickly. He was thankful that she was back from her self discovery journey through the Makai. He took his hands away and stood up.

"Where are you going!" Kurama asked with rising fear.

The fire demon instantly picked up on the tone of voice, his fox was going to be very clingy for awhile. It was him now that was afraid of being left or killed, though the fire demon had no intention of doing either. What happened was in no way betrayal, it was pure agony, pure hell.

"I saw your clothes outside the door. I'm going to get them."

"Oh." Kurama nodded, watching his mate quickly leave the room and return only seconds later with his clothes.

"Can you sit up?" Hiei dropped to his knees beside the fox.

"I can try." Kurama replied, struggling to sit up. He instantly regretted that decision when pain radiated from his rear. He turned slightly and put the majority of his weight on a hip. "I guess not."

"Hn." Hiei took the shirt and held the arm hole open to his mate.

Kurama put his arm in and then winced when the material touched his back. Hiei slid his arm around the fox's back carefully and held him up so he could get his other arm into the shirt. The fire demon was buttoning up the shirt when he heard his mate's soft voice.

"I am so damaged, Hiei, I may not survive. Just leave me here."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true! Even if I do survive, I may never get another……"

"I told you, don't talk like that! And I know where that was heading!" Hiei said, cupping the fox's face. "So what if you don't get another erection? It doesn't matter to me! I didn't mate with you because of your penis or the pleasure you could give me with it. I mated with you because I love you and I will not leave you for anything or hurt you for that matter. I am going to say what you have said to me before. You did not betray me in any way."

"Thank you." Kurama was ready to break down again from the heartfelt words.

"Besides you're the father on my child, which I'm not going to raise on my own." Hiei calmly commented as he picked up the pants next, leaving the underwear lying on the floor. The fox wouldn't be able to wear the restricting clothing for awhile.

"Kaihei! Where is he? Yomi is out to get him now and Mukuro is out to get you!"

"Lie down, no one is going to get us. He is hiding in some bushes away from the fight." Hiei said, watching the fox lie back. The redhead hadn't caught the meaning of what he had said. He wasn't talking about their son, Kaihei or Toushi for that matter. He had been talking about the child he now carried, but his fox hadn't picked up on the suggestive wording. He helped put the fox's legs into the pants and started pulling them up. "You should have seen him, Kurama. He transformed into his fox form and led all of us back here by following the scent trail he left behind. I think he marked every little bush and rock. You would have been very proud of him."

"I am proud of him, but I think you are too." Kurama lifted his hips for the pants to be pulled on up. He then lowered them, cringing from the pain of the movement.

"I am." Hiei reached into the pants and adjusted the fox's member gently, so it was not scrunched up. He then pulled his hand out and buttoned the pants up. He picked up the small pile of his hiruseki stones and put them into a pocket on his pants. He wasn't leaving anything of his behind that could be sold for a hefty price, especially his tear gems.

"Now let's get out of here!" Hiei said, standing up. He bent down and picked his mate up carefully, not wanting to injure him further and knowing he would not be able to walk.

Kurama slid his arms around the fire demon's neck and burrowed his head under his chin. With his beloved mate nestled safely in his arms, Hiei quickly made their way out of the revolting room, leaving behind his bloody cloak and scarf. He would get his fox safely away from the battle outside and then he would finally get his revenge for these crimes against his mate and himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? I hope it wasn't to much for some of you all. This was also the first time I tried my hand at fox torture, I hope it was good. Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again on Saturday.


	26. Is It The End?

I want to think all that reviewed. I enjoy reading everyone I get. Without you all, my story wouldn't exist. As promised here is the next chapter to my little story. Also please read the notes at the bottom, it's about another story in this arc.

Warning: Hiei may seem very out of character in the remaining chapters, but I like to believe that he is actually in character for my story. I like to think that that he has grown as a demon because of all the love Kurama and the kits have showed him, thus making him as he is in the last of this story and all future stories. I hope you like it, because it was fun and very sad to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own YU YU Hakusho or the song that is used in this chapter. They belong to who created them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 26 of 30

Is It The End?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei ran out into the hall carrying his fox. Kurama was clinging to his lover and was still in a great deal of pain, but the fire demon's healing had helped some. At least, he wasn't dying now or he didn't think he was. Inside, however, he wished he was. He hated that Hiei had found him in such a condition. It wouldn't be hard for even their friend Kuwabara to know what had happened to him. The fire demon true to his intelligence, knew instantly that Kurama had been beaten, whipped, and severally raped. The fox snuggled closer to his mate, needing more comfort.

Hiei knew this when he felt the movement so he lightly squeezed his mate as he continued flitting down the hall. He rounded a corner to see Yusuke finishing off a brown skinned demon. "You're going to have to help me get out of here and get Kurama to safety." He said after he came to a stop in front of the detective. Kurama hid his face in his husband's neck. He refused to look at anyone and let them see his shame. He couldn't protect himself at the moment or even fight for his own freedom. Even Hiei had been able to fight after his raping at the hands of Yomi. This only proved just how bad his condition was.

"No problem." Yusuke said, glancing to the fox in the fire demon's arms. He then looked back to Hiei. "What happened to Kurama? Is he okay?"

"Hn, he will be in time. What happened isn't your concern, just get us out of here. When Kurama is to safety, we're taking these damn demons down for good. We won't leave until there is nothing left of them. I'll be damned if they live through this battle."

Yusuke only nodded, turned and then ran down the hall. Hiei was right with him, trying not to move his mate too much. The detective wasn't going to press the matter about what happened to Kurama. He had actually already guessed and that explained why the fire demon had barely controlled rage. He was fuming as well, though it was nothing compared to Hiei.

Yusuke knew he would be in a blind rage if anybody ever raped Kayko. Yes, he would help Hiei kill these demons for the harsh violation of the fox. He blasted through a gray skinned demon that got in their way. They burst out the front doors of the fortress and into the battle field. Hiei could see that the Saiyan women and children were tiring, but the men were still going strong. Toushi was also tiring, but continued to slash through demons that attacked him. Kaihei was still no where to be seen.

"I got it from here." Hiei called up to his friend. "You go help out everyone else."

"Alright." Yusuke answered before running into the thick of battle.

Hiei flitted towards the area he had last seen his son. He ran into the trees and called out. "Kaihei!"

"Papa?" Kaihei stepped out from behind a big tree. He then saw the fox and ran forward. "DADDY!"

"Firebug, come with me." Hiei walked around behind an even bigger tree. The kit quickly followed his fathers. The fire demon looked down to the boy. "Grow something very soft on the ground."

"Yes sir." Kaihei nodded, pulling seeds from his hair. He sent energy into them before throwing them to the ground. The ground was soon covered in soft clovers.

"Good boy." Hiei praised the kit as he gently set the fox down.

Kurama moaned softly, having his sore body jostled no matter how gentle the movement had been.

"I'm sorry, fox." Hiei whispered before turning to the kit. He knelt down in front of the small boy, placing his hands on very young shoulders. "Kaihei I want you to protect your daddy with everything you have. Don't second guess yourself, just react to the attack."

"But daddy can protect himself. He's so strong!" Kaihei glanced to the fox and then back to the fire demon. "He protects me!"

"Not right now, you need to protect him. If any demon comes and attacks you two go for the kill"

"Kill! I don't…."

"Listen to me, you can and you will. Kill any demon that comes near you two! Understand me?" Hiei growled slightly. Now was not the time to coddle the boy, they needed action.

"Hiei?" Kurama's broken voice called their attention to him. "Kaihei can't do this, he's not ready. Please don't put this much pressure on him."

"He can do this, fox." Hiei said, trying to reassure both his lover and son. "He's strong, stronger then us even. You have felt his power just as I have. He can protect you."

"But Hiei…." Kurama tried to sit up more, but his ravaged body just wouldn't let him.

"Don't try to move, Kurama." Hiei scolded his mate. He then turned back to his son. "Your daddy needs your help and I need your help. Can you do this for us?"

"Yes sir." Kaihei nodded quickly, squaring his shoulders. He was scared, but he would do what he could for his parents.

"That's my boy." Hiei offered a smile. He leaned forward and kissed his son's forehead. He then turned and gently kissed the fox's lips. "You stay put, fox, until I come back for you. I love you."

"I love you too, Hiei. Be careful, Yomi is even more powerful then last time." Kurama replied softly.

"Hn, I'll be careful and this time he won't survive. I have a score to settle for myself and now for you." Hiei said before kissing his mate again. He turned around, patted his son's shoulder , and offered another small smile of encouragement. He then withdrew his katana and darted from the tree line into the battle.

Kaihei quickly started scanning the area around his father and himself for any signs of danger. He was doing it just like his parents had taught him. He pulled a seed from his hair and grew a black rose so his weapon of choice was at the ready.

xxxxxx

Hiei was slashing demons in his path as he made his way over to his son. The kit looked ready to drop, completely drained after fighting in the long battle. "Toushi, how are you holding up?" He got behind his son and started watching his back.

"I'm tired, father." Toushi answered, killing another demon. "Did you find dad?"

"Yeah, he's over with Kaihei in the tree line. I want you to make your way over there and help him to protect your father, but also I want you to rest a bit."

"Yes sir." Toushi nodded, starting to move in the direction his father wanted him too.

Seeing that the boy was on the move, Hiei turned and scanned the battlefield for the ones he was looking for and he found them too. Yusuke and Trunks was fighting Yomi. Goku and Vegeta was fighting One. Gohan and Goten was battling it out with Mukuro. The Saiyans had taken on their various super forms. Yusuke had taken on his demon form as well. Kuwabara was doing the best he could with the demons that attacked him.

Hiei growled and dashed towards the Yomi battle. All the anger and hatred was finally busting free from the confines in him. Trunks punched Yomi in the stomach and then did a round house kick that sent him flying backwards. Yomi was so distracted he didn't notice Hiei blur in behind him. The fire demon slashed with his katana, aiming for the easiest target at the moment.

Yomi's eye's went wide as Trunks and Yusuke ran towards him. A bright red line appeared completely around his neck. Hiei walked around in front of the demon, a truly evil smirk on his lips. Yomi reached up and touched his neck. He then brought his hand up and looked at the blood covering it. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Yusuke and Trunks stopped beside the fire demon

"It's over, Yomi. You won't be coming back this time." Hiei reached forward and tapped on the demon's forehead. Yomi's mouth fell open as his head tipped backwards off his neck and fell to the ground. It rolled down a small hill and finally came to a stop against a rock.

"That was very anticlimactic." Yusuke commented as the dead body hit the ground, blood soaking into the ground. "Especially after last time.

"That's only because I caught him off guard. He didn't even know what had hit him." Hiei said quickly, slicing the fallen body into pieces. He would make sure that Yomi wasn't coming back from this.

There was a scream of rage that drew their attention back to the battles still going on around them. One was flying right towards them. "I'm going to kill you bastards for killing my lover!"

"Time for round two." Yusuke smirked, dropping into his favorite fighting stance.

"Yeah, but Hiei won't get the drop on her." Trunks said, following the detective's example.

"I'll sure try." Hiei growled, tightening his grip on his katana.

One was so blinded with anger, she only went after the fire demon. The android was about to hit Hiei when Yusuke and Trunks each buried a foot in her stomach. The fire demon had kicked the side her head, sending her flying. One lost her focus and found herself plowing into the ground, a couple of hundred yards from where she had been.

The android stood up, knocking clumps of dirt off her. The three Saiyans and two demons were fast approaching her on foot and in the air. She caught movement off to her right. She looked over and saw the wolf/kit about to enter the tree line. "You will now suffer as I have!" She screamed at the fire demon. One raised her hand and shot a deadly blast towards the unsuspecting child.

"Toushi, look out!" Hiei yelled, running as fast as he could towards his son, but it wasn't fast enough. He would never make it in time. Instead of an childish scream, an adult scream of pain echoed across the battlefield. "Kurama, No!" The fire demon screamed, bursting into a new level of speed.

At the last possible second, the fox had appeared in front of his son and pushed him out of the way. He had watched the whole scene unfold. Upon seeing that the fire demon wouldn't make it, Kurama had forced his pain filled body to move and protect their son, which he did.

"Dad?….Dad!….Daddy!" Toushi cried as the fox fell forward. Hiei however appeared and caught his mate. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Yusuke viciously attacked one, keeping her away from the demons.

"Give me your shirt." Hiei demanded of the crying kit beside him as he laid his fox on the ground. He noticed Kaihei drop to his knees beside his father. "Give me your shirt too!"

The boys only continued to cry as they pulled off their shirts and handed them to their father. Hiei wadded one of the shirts up and pressed it into the entrance wound on the fox's chest. The other shirt was wadded too and pressed into the exit wound on the fox's back.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kaihei cried, tear gems falling everywhere.

Pain filled green eyes opened and met identical ones of his son. "Kaihei." Kurama managed, blood running from his mouth. He then looked at Toushi. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, daddy." Toushi cried helplessly.

"Koi?" Kurama looked up to his lover.

"Yes, fox?" Hiei cradled his mate in his arms. Kurama tried to speak again, but started coughing up blood.

Mukuro, seeing the opportunity sent both Saiyans she was fighting into the ground. She raced across the field and grabbed the unknowing child from behind. She laughed as she turned and began to run off. Kaihei was struggling in her arms trying to get away. Toushi took one look at his fathers before charging after the demon that had his brother. He pushed his energy the highest it would go and split into four, the most he'd ever done.

"Let my brother go!" Toushi yelled, attacking the demon from every direction.

Kaihei spiked his own energy, raising his body temperature extremely high. Mukuro hissed at the sudden heat against her body as she fought the boy that was now four boys. She knew that three of them were illusions, but having not ever encountered this attack she couldn't tell which one of the boys was the real one.

Kaihei sank his teeth into the arm that held him and then started kicking behind him. Mukuro growled as she lost her grip on the forbidden boy of her heir. Yes, heir. She had never changed Hiei from being her heir. She had hoped he would get bored with the fox and come back to her or that the fox would take another lover and chase him back to her. She now knew her hopes were in vain after seeing the way Hiei was clinging to his dying lover.

Mukuro figured she would cut her losses and take the very powerful child of her heir. The kid would become unstoppable under her teachings. Now thanks to the foundling boy, that plan had failed too. She wouldn't let them get away with this. She attacked Toushi angrily, punching him in the stomach and actually picking the right boy. Mukuro was the one to scream in pain though as the kit fell to the ground. A thorny whip had cut deeply into her back.

Mukuro whirled around expecting to see the dying Kurama miraculously standing there, but he wasn't. Kaihei stood behind her, his long black whip held loosely in one hand and his now open jagan eye glowing gold. "You won't touch my brother anymore!"

She growled hatefully. "Do you honestly think you can do what your slut of a father or should I say mother could not? What your dieing thief and liar of a father didn't even dare try doing? You won't beat me, boy!"

"Hn, I'll do my best!" Kaihei said before charging the lord.

Mukuro jumped out of the way of the cracking whip and dodged a punch aimed at her face. As she stood up, she was cracked across the cheek with the kit's whip, drawing blood. "You will pay for that, boy! You'll learn your place!"

"I know my place and it's with my parents!" Kaihei countered.

Mukuro lunged at the boy, Kaihei dodged to the right and cracked his whip across her forehead. She turned to grab the kit by his hair, but a searing pain ripped through her chest. She fell to her knees and looked down. She had a katana protruding from her chest. She looked over her shoulder expecting to see the fire demon, but her eyes widened in surprise. Toushi stood behind her, holding the hilt of the katana with a smirk on his face. Mukuro looked back in front of her when she heard a whip crack. She suddenly felt the whip wrap around her neck and a very angry looking kit holding the other end of it.

"I've never killed anybody before." Kaihei stated calmly, too calmly. "But there's always a first time. Plus, my fathers always said show no mercy to beings that try to hurt our family. So, goodbye demon whoever you are." The kit snapped the whip tightly, taking off Mukuro's head. Toushi ripped his katana upwards through the torso and the body fell to the ground. Finally the enormity of the situation hit the boys. They fell into each other's arms, sinking to the ground and crying.

Hiei had watched the whole battle unfold and was proud of his boys. He leaned down so his fox could hear him. "Did you see them, Kurama?"

_How do I,_

_Get through the night without you?_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I_

"No." Kurama barely managed the reply.

"Our boys just worked together and killed Mukuro."

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

"Kaihei now has blood on his hands."

"Yes he does, but he's still our little boy. Toushi stabbed her through the chest and Kaihei took her head."

_and tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

"I ….wanted…. To….keep….him….innocent." Kurama got out around bloody coughs.

"He is innocent, fox. Now you stay with me." Hiei urged his mate.

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me._

_And I,_

"I….wish….I could."

"Don't talk like that, you're staying with me. I won't be able to live without you."

_Baby I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

"Sorry, Koi, but you're going to have too."

"No, Kurama! You're not going to die!"

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

"I'm afraid that I already am." Kurama started coughing again, clutching his lover's shirt. "At least, I won't have to watch you walk away from me."

"Never, fox, I'll never leave you!" Hiei's eyes filled with tears. "You're mine forever and I love you."

_Please tell me baby,_

_How do I go on?_

"I'm glad to hear that, Koi." Kurama whispered. "I'm so cold. Will you warm me up?"

"Always, fox." Hiei whispered too as he raised his body temperature. He drew his fox even closer to his body. "Stay with me, Kurama. We'll get you home and Yukina will heal you right up."

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything,_

_I need you with me,_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_

_Real in my life?_

"I'll try, Koi."

"You won't try, you'll do. I can't raise our kit by myself. I need you there to help me, it wouldn't be right if you weren't there."

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you,_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

"Our boys are fine, you're doing wonderful with them." Kurama tried to smile

"That's not what I mean, fox." Hiei did smile. He was going to give his mate some hope, something to fight for. "I'm…."

Hiei never got to finish what he was saying because a searing pain went through his left shoulder. He looked over that same shoulder when he heard sadistic laughter. One was standing behind him. She yanked out the sword and kicked him away from his dying mate. Hiei looked around for help, but found none. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma were out cold. The Saiyan women and children were standing at the tree line, looking worn out. Botan was also standing with them. The Saiyan men were climbing out of various craters they had made when they hit the ground.

Hiei drifted a hand across his flat stomach, thinking of the child he carried. He had no help to fight off One. He quickly took an inventory of his energy. He found he had plenty of energy to fight with, even to call the dragon, but he didn't dare try that. He didn't know what would happen to the dragon with him being pregnant. Plus, having the badly injured shoulder didn't help matters. The fire demon was going to die now too at the hands of One, but at least he would be with his fox. He sat up and waited for the attack that would end his and his baby's life. He just hoped it was a quick death.

A sudden radical spike in energy drew everyone's attention to the east. Kaihei and Toushi were slowly walking forward, hand and hand. Both children had tears running down their faces and their combined energies crackling around them. It appeared that Kaihei was the stronger of the two and was drawing on his brother's energy. The kit's energy shot up to levels never reached before and was still rising.

One started moving backwards as the kits advanced on her. They finally came to a stop when they was between the android and their fathers.

"You will never hurt my family again!" Kaihei growled angrily, raising his right arm with his palm facing One. "I've never done this before, but my daddy's say I can……….Dragon Of The Darkness Flame!" Black fire shot up around the kits and Toushi didn't even flinch. Then the black flames combined and pored from Kaihei's hand. The black dragon raced towards One.

Meanwhile, Hiei had crawled back over to his fox. "Kurama?" He called softly, hoping his mate was still alive.

"Hiei." Kurama opened his pain filled green eyes. "Go help our son, help him control the dragon."

"I'm not leaving you again, fox." Hiei almost growled.

"He needs your help, go help him!"

"Fine I'll go, but you better not leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurama managed to say without crying, knowing he was lying to his mate.

Hiei only kissed the fox's bloody lips before flitting over to his sons, holding his left shoulder. He managed to get Toushi to release his brother. He then laid a hand on his kit's shoulder. "You're doing fine, firebug."

"What do I do now, papa? She keeps dodging!" Kaihei asked quickly.

"Just like any other attack. Guess what her next move will be." Hiei replied just as quick.

Kaihei thought back to One's many dodges and rapidly made a decision. As expected, One dodged to the left, but the kit had already sent the dragon that way. She screamed in pain as she was engulfed in the black flames. Soon the scream died out and there was nothing left, but ashes that was being scattered by the wind.

"Kaihei, summon some energy and call the dragon back to you." Hiei instructed quietly.

"Then it'll kill me!" Kaihei screamed, fear lacing his voice.

"No it won't, you'll be it's master! Now do as I say, I'll be right here to help you."

Kaihei didn't reply, but he did raise his energy. The dragon turned and flew straight towards him and his father. He tried stepping backwards, but the fire demon held him in place.

"When it hits you, control it and order it to attach itself to your arm." Hiei once again instructed.

Kaihei barely nodded as he reached out and took hold of his brother's hand once more. He needed the support because he was totally scared to death right and then the dragon hit him head on. He screamed in pain, but his father's voice broke through to him.

"Control it, firebug. Make it do what you want. Master this dragon from hell." Hiei urged, knowing his son wouldn't be able to last much longer.

The kit flared the last of his energy, his jagan glowing gold as he sent commands to the dragon. The black flames seemed to have a mind of their own though. Suddenly Kaihei screamed in pain again as his right arm was engulfed in the black flames. The skin seared and crackled until a black dragon appeared on it. He collapsed backwards towards his father's waiting arms, but Toushi appeared between them and caught his brother. They both ended up sitting on the ground. Kaihei only smiled up at his father as he sat between his brother's legs, clutching his burnt arm gently. Hiei took the moment to smile down at both of his sons. He was so very proud of them.

Kurama had watched the whole scene play out before him from his spot on the ground. He was very proud of his boys too and he wished he could say so, his breathing had slowed down considerably in the last couple of minutes. He knew his time in this world was short. He didn't even have the strength to move one finger.

Kurama looked up and waited patiently for his mate to look at him. After what seemed like days, but was only minutes, the fire demon looked over to him. The fox then mouthed the words he needed his mate to know. "_I'll love you forever, Koi."_ He then took a last ragged breath and then exhaled. His eyes slipped closed and he breathed no more.

Hiei ran to his mate's side and pulled the fox into his arms. He quickly checked for a pulse, but found none. He started shaking uncontrollably at this. His fox had died and it wasn't in his arms. Kurama had died and didn't even know about their unborn child. Hiei begin to cry silently, clutching his mate's body to him. He had failed the first and maybe only person that truly loved him, despite exactly who and what he was.

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? Are you ready to kill me now? Yes, Kurama is really dead. Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again in about a week.

I also posted today another story in my arc. It should have been posted before this one, but it didn't come to me until now. I hope everyone goes over and checks it out. The story is titled, Please Can I? And there is only two chapters to it. I hope to see you all over there.


	27. Yes and No

I want to think all that reviewed. Without you all, my story wouldn't exist. Well, it probably would, but I sure wouldn't post it.

Disclaimer: I do not own YU YU Hakusho. It belongs to who created it and who bought the rights to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 27 of 30

Yes and No

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei continued to cry, holding the fox's lifeless body in his arms. Tear gems were falling all over the blood covered ground. He didn't care who saw him cry at the moment, he was heartbroken.

Toushi helped his brother over to their fathers. "Is daddy gonna be okay?" He asked softly.

The fire demon couldn't answer his son all he could do was shake his head.

"Is daddy dead?" Kaihei asked weakly, voice breaking.

Hiei couldn't answer that question at all. Yusuke and Koenma, having come to in time to see the boys take down One, walked over to the demons and gently pulled the boys away.

"Is he dead?" Toushi pressed the matter.

"Yes." Koenma answered quietly. He was suddenly snatched around to face a grieving, but enraged fire demon.

"How could you? How could you take my fox from me?" Hiei yelled angrily, gripping the god's clothes.

"I didn't take him, Hiei. I've been here, fighting the whole time! My father must have signed the papers." Koenma answered quickly.

"I need him to help me raise our children. Damn it! He didn't even know about the child I now carry. It's not right!"

"No, it's not right!"

"Then bring him back!" Hiei countered angrily, tears running from his eyes.

"I wish I could, but I can't override my father. I'm sorry." Koenma answered, sadness and regret clearly in his voice. He wished to help his friend, but there was truly nothing he could do.

Hiei sank to the ground, hugging himself and rocking slightly. The growing group of beings looked at each other, worried about the fire demon's state of mind. The kits tore away from Yusuke's grip. They ran straight to their father and dropped down on either side of him. Both boys then hugged the fire demon tightly. They all began to rock and cry out their grief.

Yusuke caught the group's attention and gestured with his head for them to move off to the side. Soon the Saiyan men, Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in a small circle. The Saiyan women had taken their children away from the horrible sight. Koenma and Botan stayed near the grieving family.

"This isn't good." Yusuke said, getting things started.

"Losing one's mate is never good." Vegeta commented, a little unnerved over the whole situation. He had truly liked the quiet redhead. The man was always calm and collected, but had great power within his body.

"That's not what I mean! I was talking about Hiei. I've never seen him like this." Yusuke corrected quickly.

"We haven't known him that long." Gohan said. "But this is even worrying me."

"Kurama was Hiei's whole world." Kuwabara stated sadly. "Now that the fox has died his whole world has come crashing down around him."

"This may be the last straw that will finally make Hiei snap." Yusuke said, glancing over his shoulder. The fire demon was still being hugged by his sons.

"Hold up! If king Yemma's son can't resurrect him then we can." Trunks smiled, looking around the group. The Saiyans' faces lit up with understanding. They had forgotten about an important bit of knowledge with everything that had been going on.

"What do you mean we can?" Yusuke asked quickly, hope starting to stir in him.

No one got to answer that question though, because their came a commotion. They all turned to see Koenma struggling with Hiei. The group of men quickly ran over. Botan stood away, holding the kit's hands. Toushi and Kaihei had wide and fear clouded eyes.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, watching the struggle. Hiei normally would be stronger them most of them, but he wasn't really thinking at the moment and he had an injured shoulder.

"He pulled a dagger from his boot and tried to kill himself." Botan answered worriedly. "You've got to help Koenma!"

Yusuke quickly moved forward and surprisingly was followed by Trunks. Both men dropped down beside the two struggling males. They quickly subdued the fire demon and patted him down for any other weapons. They removed two more daggers and his katana.

"Get the hell off me!" Hiei yelled, trying to thrash around.

"Call down, we're not going to let you kill yourself." Koenma yelled back.

"That's right!" Yusuke added. "Think about your sons, they're right here watching you! Plus, you're pregnant or did you forget? Think of Kurama's baby!"

"There won't be a baby when I get done!" Hiei continued to yell.

"What would Kurama say to that? I know he wouldn't like it!" Koenma tried to reason.

"It doesn't matter because he doesn't know!" Hiei growled angrily. "He'll never know so there won't be a child!"

"Hiei, get a hold of yourself! You're scaring Kaihei and Toushi!" Yusuke shouted, hoping that would work. "They already watched one father die, they don't need to watch their other one die as well."

"I…..I…." Hiei stuttered, looking over to his scared and crying sons. All the fight suddenly drained out of him and he lay limply on the ground. He started to cry again, mumbling about Kurama.

"It'll be okay, Hiei." Trunks said, removing his hands from the demon. Koenma and Yusuke also removed their hands, believing it was now safe to do so.

"You're a liar!" Hiei spat as he sat up. He looked to Koenma and Yusuke. "Take care of my sons for me….for us." He blurred from sight before anyone could stop him, taking his daggers and katana with him.

"Papa!" Kaihei screamed.

"Father!" Toushi screamed as well. Botan quickly pulled the kits into a comforting hug.

"Damn it! We shouldn't had let him go!" Yusuke growled, angry at himself.

"What do you think he'll do?" Goten asked quickly.

"He'll probably try to follow through on his attempt to end his life." Koenma answered angrily. He didn't want to deal with any more problems.

"Then we got to get moving!" Trunks stated, motioning for the women and children to join them. "We have to get back to Ningenkai and get the dragon balls!"

"Dragon balls?" Kuwabara asked.

"I heard my father talk of dragon balls once." Koenma answered. "They are supposed to grant any wish to the person that brings all seven balls together, but I thought they were just a myth."

"They are far from myth and with them we can bring Kurama back to life." Goku grinned cheerfully.

"I wish Hiei could have heard this." Yusuke commented sadly, looking down to the fox's body. He then looked back up to the Saiyans. "What do we need to do?"

"We need to get back home and get the dragon radar. It will help in the search for the balls." Bulma smiled.

"How long will it take to find them all?" Koenma asked this question.

"About a week, depending on the problem's we encounter." Gohan answered.

"What do we do with Kurama's body?" Kuwabara asked, glancing to the fallen fox.

"Well, if the wish is made very close to the time of death then the body comes back to life. If the wish is made later then the balls recreate the person's body." Trunks answered this time.

"So, it'll be the second one." Yusuke commented. "Kurama is going to get a whole new body."

"Then I'll take care of this one." Koenma said before snapping his fingers.

Kurama's body levitated and then slowly disappeared, leaving the blood stained ground. The group then spent the next half hour, picking up all the tear gems. The Saiyans were marveled by the fact that they came from the fire demon and kit, the women wishing that they could have one. Koenma snapped his fingers once more when they were done, making a portal open.

"Let's go before I have to deal with Hiei's and the baby's paperwork." Koenma said, before jumping into the portal. The rest of the group quickly followed him.

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma and Botan took the kits upstairs and got them cleaned up. They also got the boys calmed down. Bulma bandaged up Kaihei's burnt right arm under the watchful eyes of Toushi. The kits wouldn't leave each other's side, they had even bathed together. The two women finally got the boys to go to sleep after a lot of reassurance that their parents would be okay.

The Saiyan men soon left in search of the dragon balls. Koenma and Botan returned to the Reikai to stall on Hiei's papers, if and when they crossed his desk. Yusuke and Kuwabara returned home to let everyone know what had happened, but that there was hope.

As promised, a week later the last dragon ball was found. Everyone assembled in a secluded clearing of a nearby forest. Trunks and Pan laid all the dragon balls together on the ground. They hurried back to stand with the rest of the group. The tallest Saiyan then moved forward.

"Arise Shenron! We have a wish for you!" Goku shouted. The dragon balls then began to glow brightly. The blue sky went black and lighting shot to the ground, crackling all around the group. In a loud roar, a huge green dragon emerged from the flashing balls.

"What is your wish?" Shenron asked, sounding more like a growl.

"We wish for the half human, half fox demon Kurama to be returned to life!" Goku answered quickly.

"Your wish is granted." Shenron replied, his eyes glowing red. The fox suddenly appeared in front of the dragon balls, actually looking confused.

"Goku?" Kurama asked a bit unsure of what was going on.

"Yep, welcome back." Goku smiled. The large group farther back was cheering and clapping.

"How?" Kurama asked quickly. Goku only continued to smile, but he did point upward. The fox turned around, his eyes going wide as he took in the huge dragon behind him.

"DADDY!" Came to little voices. The fox turned once again to see his boys running towards him. He dropped to his knees and engulfed his kits in a big hug.

"What is your second wish?" Shenron asked impatiently.

"We have discussed it." Goku began, looking up to the dragon. "And we came to a decision. We never want these problems to happen again so we wish for Kurama and his children to be full blooded demons like his mate, Hiei, but for them to keep all their forms."

"That wish may not be grantable by my power, just a moment." Shenron said before his eyes began to glow red again. Kurama, Toushi and Kaihei began to glow gold after a few minutes. They were in no pain what so ever.

Unbeknownst to anyone, in a fire lit cave in the Makai, a little fire demon fell to the ground, clutching his pain filled stomach. He was completely sure he was having a miscarriage. Hiei turned on his side and curled up into a little ball. Now, he truly had nothing to live for, he was losing Kurama's child.

"I'm so sorry, Kurama. I just knew I couldn't do this without you."

Meanwhile, back in Ningenkai, the glowing around the demons slowly faded away.

"The wish has been granted to the best of my powers." Shenron said loudly. "Until next time." The dragon disappeared completely. The dragon balls then shot up into the air and went flying in different directions. The group of friends then ran towards the demons. Kurama looked around the group quickly and then his eyes landed on Koenma, asking a silent question.

"He's not here." Koenma answered

"Where's my mate, where's Hiei?" Kurama asked, worry edging into his voice.

"We don't know." Trunks answered this time. "We haven't seen Hiei in a week."

"What!" Kurama was now completely worried, this wasn't good.

"Umm…"Yusuke stepped forward. "I don't know if we should tell you this, but you ought to know. Hiei tried to kill himself right after you died."

"WHAT!" Kurama nearly screamed, causing many in the group to flinch. They hadn't heard the quiet fox be so loud.

"We stopped him of course." Koenma quickly answered. "And it was a struggle. He was set to die with you. When we let him go, he looked to Yusuke and me. He told us to take care of the kits and then he disappeared into the Makai forest."

"Oh no! I've got to go find him before he does something stupid!" Kurama exclaimed, looking to the Jr. God. "Has his papers crossed your desk?"

"No, not yet." Koenma quickly answered.

"Then I still have time!" Kurama smiled. "Will someone watch my boys for me?"

"We will." Bulma stepped forward, volunteering the Saiyans.

"You go find Hiei." Botan smiled, stepping up beside Bulma. "Toushi and Kaihei will be fine."

"Thank you." Kurama smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He then looked to his sons. "You two behave while I'm gone."

"Don't leave us again, daddy!" Kaihei clung to the fox's waist.

"It's okay, baby." Kurama hugged both boys gently. "I'll be back and I'm bringing your father back with me. Okay?"

"Okay." Toushi and Kaihei answered together. Kurama kissed the boys on the head before signaling to the god that he was ready.

Koenma snapped his fingers, opening a portal. "This portal will take you back to the battlefield. You may be able to pick up a residual energy signal of Hiei's. Good luck, Kurama."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Kurama said before jumping into the portal. He landed where he had died. The ground was even still stained with his dried blood. He pushed the bad memories aside, he transformed into his fox form and began tracking his mate's old energy trail.

Three days later, Hiei had practically gone insane from grief. He was trying to hold out and come to terms with what had happened for the sake of his sons and the child he thankfully still carried. The baby was now even old enough to have it's own energy signature.

The fire demon sat up in a cold sweat after having another nightmare. He pulled the dagger from his boot and looked at the cold steel. He yanked off his old cloak that he had found in the cave and looked at his arm. He had been cutting himself for a couple of days now. It was the only thing that would dull the pain he felt in his heart. It was always the same cut so it never had time to heal. He quickly sliced over the old wound and watched the blood drip to the dusty ground.

"I'm sorry boys, but I did try. I just can't live without your father." Hiei whispered sadly, deciding that he couldn't take it anymore. "Please forgive me."

He brought the blade across his other wrist, cutting deeply into the artery and muscles. He dropped the bloody dagger to the ground while watching the bright red fluid flow quickly from his arms. He began to get dizzy and his eye lids got heavy. The last thing he saw before blackness claimed him was a silver fox running into the cave. He also heard a mental scream.

"_Hiei, No!"_

The fire demon went limp and fell to the blood covered ground.

In the Reikai, Koenma stared down at the papers in front of him, they were Hiei's and the baby's. He held a pen to the signature line, he had stalled as long as he could. His father had ordered him to sign the papers and even sent a guard to make sure he did. A tear slipped down his cheek upon hearing his mate crying on the couch and as he begun to sign his name. He had started on the baby's papers, still trying to stall for time. Sometimes, he hated who he was and his job that tore good families apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? I know you're ready to kill me now! Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon.


	28. You’re Back

Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! You all are great! There isn't much to say, except that this story is almost over. Expect a couple of twists in the last chapters, and Hiei will be a bit out of character. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, on with this chapter and thanks again for the many reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to who created them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 28 of 30

You're Back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days slowly passed for Kurama as he cared for his small lover. Hiei had nearly died a couple of times, but he pulled through. The fox knew it wasn't no miracle that saved the fire demon, but very good friends in Reikai that were probably in a lot of trouble. He had just walked out of the cave and headed for a small stream to catch some fish and for a bath when Hiei finally opened his eyes.

The fire demon stared of the rocky ceiling, not quite sure how he had survived. The cuts were deep enough for him to die, but here he was. He quickly realized that he was naked, covered up to the chest by his old blanket. He also noticed that he was laying on a soft grass bed. Hiei brought his arms up and looked at the white bandages that adorned his wrists.

Somebody had obviously found him and saved his life, the question was who. The only person that the fire demon could think of was his fox, but that was impossible, Kurama was dead. It was then he remembered the last thing he saw before he had passed out. A silver fox running into the cave and the mental cry of '_Hiei, NO!'_.

The fire demon quickly shook that thought off as a delusion of his blood deprived mind. He ran a hand down under his blanket to his stomach. He almost smiled when he felt the little energy signature. He was still pregnant with Kurama's child. His attempted suicide hadn't appeared to have hurt it. The baby's energy was still as strong as ever. Well if the child wanted to live that bad, then so be it. Hiei would prolong his life long enough to have his and the fox's child. He then would leave the baby with Koenma and then join Kurama in spirit world.

Hiei sat up slowly, holding his head; he was very dizzy. He closed his eyes, hoping the cave would stop spinning.

"Hiei, you're awake!"

The deep voice broke through to the fire demon's mind. He knew that voice anywhere and at anytime. It was a voice he thought he'd never hear again in this plain of existence, but it couldn't be possible. Hiei slowly opened his eyes and gasped. There standing in the cave entrance was his fox.

Kurama was in his demon form. His silver hair slicked back and dripping water. He had on no shirt, droplets of water ran down his defined chest and stomach. The fox did have on his white pants, but they clung to his wet skin, in his hand was a stick full of Makai fish.

The sight of his thought dead lover, his low blood, and his low energy level contributed to what happened next. Hiei's eyes slipped closed and he fell backwards into the grass bed. Kurama dropped the fish and rushed to his mate's side. He pulled the fire demon into his lap and began trying to wake him back up. A good ten minutes passed before the fire demon started showing signs that he was stirring.

Hiei slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a few times. He stared up into worry filled gold eyes. "It's that dream again." He whispered sadly.

"It's no dream, Koi." Kurama smiled, taking hold of his mate's hand and bringing it up to his cheek.

Hiei began to shake, tears filling his eyes as he traced his fingers across the fox's cheek and then his lips. He dropped his hand to his mate's shoulder and traced the old bite mark he found there. He then looked back to his fox's piercing golden eyes. "It is you, Kurama." He finally managed to say.

"Of course it is, baby." Kurama answered softly, pulling the fire demon's hand off his shoulder and lacing their fingers together. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, fox….so very much." Hiei said just as soft. "You died, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Yes I died; Hinageshi is the one that come and took me."

"Then, how are you here?"

"The Saiyans have a great little secret called Dragon Balls. These balls summon a dragon that can grant two wishes to whoever brings the balls together. The Saiyans tracked down the balls and wished for me to return to life."

"I owe those Saiyans big time."

"More then you think." Kurama smiled, his eyes sparkling. "You didn't ask me about the second wish."

"Hn, what was the second wish?" Hiei asked, snuggling into his mate's lap.

"You're going to like this one. The second wish was for our sons and I to be full blooded demons, though Toushi already was."

"They did!"

"Yes, they did. Now I'll be able to live a demon lifetime with you and our boys."

"Then from now on, I'll always be happy." Hiei looked up to his lover. "Don't take this the wrong way, I love all your forms, but could you change into my soft, gentle redhead?"

"Of course, Koi, and I take no offense. I understand that you need my different forms at different times." Kurama said before raising his energy. It swirled around both him and the fire demon. Hiei found himself sitting in his redheaded fox's lap. Kurama leaned down and gently kissed his mate. "Better?"

"Not better." Hiei whispered. "To me this form is just more you."

"I can live with that." Kurama smiled softly.

The fire demon reached up and tucked his hand behind his lover's neck. He hesitated a few seconds until the fox smiled and leaned forward. Hiei then pulled his mate into a hungry kiss. Kurama deepened it, allowing both of them to fight for dominance. A winner wasn't found and they had to part, both needing air.

"You rest for awhile." Kurama said, moving his mate to the grass bed. "I'll cook us something to eat."

"Hn." Hiei stole a quick kiss before his fox moved out of reach.

Kurama cleaned and then cooked the fish over the fire. They ate in comfortable silence, trading glances and tiny smiles at each other. By the time they were finished, it had already grown dark outside of the cave. The fox moved to the entrance and scattered seeds on the ground. He sent energy into them, willing them to grow. The plants were the more vicious ones of the Makai and they covered the whole entrance of the cave, keeping anything out.

The fox moved back over to the grass bed, taking off his clothes along the way. He then laid down beside his lover. Hiei turned towards his mate, wrapping his arms around him and drawing their bodies close together. He snuggled into his fox's chest, thrilled to have him in his arms again. Kurama held his lover tightly, feeling much the same way, but he was also thankful to be alive again. And now, he was back to being all demon, he couldn't get any happier.

They stayed like that for awhile until Hiei's hands become urgent, starting to roam around. Kurama knew what was going to happen, but didn't bother to try to stop it. It was what his lover wanted and needed at the moment. It was always like that with them. When they couldn't put their emotions into words, they let their bodies speak for them. Their love making was slow and gentle, truly enjoying each other like it was the first time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama laid awake, staring down at he sleeping mate. He had been awake for about an hour now and he still couldn't believe it Nor could he wipe the big smile off of his face.

_/Flashback/_

_The fox slowly kissed down his mate's chest and then started down his stomach. When he got to the fire demon's navel, he lapped at the little hole, pulling pleasured moans from the fire demon. Kurama continued on down with every intention to take Hiei's erection into his mouth. He stopped suddenly, frozen in mid-lick. The fox could feel a small energy under his tongue. He nearly gasped when he realized what that energy meant._

_Kurama quickly looked up to his mate, ready to question him, but choose against it. Hiei had his eyes closed and was panting, completely lost to the outside world. He only knew of the pleasure coursing though his body at the moment. The fox made a mental note to ask his lover about the energy later, though he already knew what it was. He continued heading down Hiei's body where he had left off. He went back several times to his mate's stomach, always feeling that little energy._

_/End Flashback/_

Kurama carefully laid a hand on his fire demon's stomach, hoping not to wake him. He smiled proudly, feeling the little energy once more; Hiei, his mate, was pregnant. He quickly tried to figure up the days and managed to do so. The fire demon was about ten days along. Any longer then that would have him starting to show and any less wasn't possible, they haven's had sex in that long.

Kurama's smile slipped though when he wondered if the pregnancy had been a plot to try to control him. He questioned himself about if his mate really wanted the baby if that was the case. He could only hope that was not what had happened. Neither one of them were thinking right that night when the child was possibly conceived and they were both in their demon forms. The fox pulled his hand away when he noticed his lover starting to wake up.

Hiei stretched lazily before slowly opening his eyes and letting a small smile grace his lips when he saw his fox. "About what time is it?" He asked softly.

"It's just before dawn." Kurama smiled too. "After we have breakfast and get cleaned up some, we need to start heading towards the nearest portal. Our boys are worried about you and I know you're worried about them."

"I am……I haven't never been away from them for this long."

"Why did you leave them in the first place?"

"I was being stupid, all I could think about was myself. I had just lost you and needed to go with you. I didn't want to be alone and unwanted ever again." Hiei's voice cracked near the end.

"You'll never be alone again, Koi." Kurama ran a finger across his mate's cheek. "No matter if I'm there or not, you'll always have our kits. Kaihei is a part of me and Toushi is in a way."

"But it's not the same, it's still not you.…………….. In moments like these…..sometimes…….I wish………………we still had our ANR."

"I do too…………..besides we'll be resuming our ANR in a few months anyway. Won't we?"

"Huh?"

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" Kurama's eyes twinkled with merriment.

"I'm going to kill me a snitch! I wanted to be the one to tell you!" Hiei growled angrily. The fox quickly kissed his mate, cutting off any further ranting. The fire demon melted into the gentle kiss, forgetting his anger and threading his fingers through red hair.

When they parted, Kurama smiled beautifully, putting a hand on his lover's stomach. "No one told me, no one had too. I felt our baby's energy earlier when I was kissing and licking your stomach during our love making."

"Hn." A blush tinted Hiei's cheeks.

"So, how far are you? Now that we're on the subject."

"Ten days." Hiei answered quietly, and a bit ashamed for being so deceitful.

"I figured as much." Kurama said just as soft, pressing down a little and feeling that tiny energy respond. "That night, we both weren't thinking clearly and was worried for Kaihei. Why did you do it? Were you trying to replace our son or trying to control me?"

"Never the first one, Kaihei can't be replaced. I wasn't really trying to control you either. I was just trying to get you to stop and think before you did something rash like you did."

"In a way, that was trying to control me, Hiei. Just like you, I'm not one to be controlled. Our mating will never work if we try too, we learned that a long time ago when we first got together."

"I know and I feel bad for trying it………….. If you want to give me something to lose…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Kurama warned quickly, a light growl followed. "Whether or not we were ready for another child is irrelevant. That child has come into existence and I won't be the one to give you something to abort it. It is our baby and we will love it like we do the other two."

"I'm sorry, fox." Hiei whispered, sounding quite guilty for thinking of such a thing. He didn't really want to lose the baby he now carried and he was happy that his mate wanted the baby too.

"What for?"

"For doing this without your permission."

"You don't need my approval for getting pregnant, Koi." Kurama smiled, pulling his fire demon closer. "Besides, some time back you did promise to surprise me when you got pregnant again and it was certainly a surprise."

"You're not mad then?" Hiei asked, happiness shining in his eyes.

"Should I be? My very handsome mate is giving me another beautiful child to love. I could never be mad about that."

"I'm glad that you approve anyways."

"I do have one concern though, we were both in our demon forms. Our baby could come out looking quite different."

"Does that really matter?"

"No, it doesn't." Kurama looked like a proud father. "How did you do this? You need the Risoia plant to get pregnant and you haven't been gone long enough at one time or another to find the plant."

"Hn." Hiei let a sexy smirk appear on his lips. "I got plenty of that plant when I went searching for it the first time. I even got seeds that I was going to give to you, but I changed my mind. I wanted to keep my promise and surprise you the next time I got pregnant. I'll give them to you when we get back home. Maybe next time you can surprise me."

"I might just do that, Koi." Kurama smiled playfully. "Did you have the potion with you all this time?"

"Yeah." Hiei blushed slightly. "The hilt of my katana is hollow so I have carried a vial of the potion around with me for years, waiting for the right moment. There was never really a right moment, so I just did it the other day. It really was a spur of the moment thing."

"Well, you're certainly going to make my mother and your sister happy. They have been dropping hints about a new baby for a couple of years now. I know you must have picked up on them too."

"I did." Hiei groaned his answer as he put a hand over his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked quickly.

This time the fire demon didn't answer. He just got up in a rush and hurried to the back of the cave. Kurama only smiled in understanding and ran after his sick mate. As soon as he hit his knees, Hiei started vomiting. The fox dropped down beside him and started rubbing his back in a soothing way. When the fire demon's morning sickness subsided some, he leaned against his mate for support.

Kurama quickly picked up his lover and carried him back to the grass bed. He laid Hiei down and almost didn't get away from him until he promised that he would be right back. The fire demon was once again going to be very clingy for a few weeks when it actually should be himself. He was the one that had been brutally raped this time and died on top of that. He had thought he would never see his family again. The fox walked over and picked up the small leaf woven bucket of water. He brought the water back to his lover and helped him to wash out his mouth.

"This is the only thing I detest about being pregnant, the morning sickness." Hiei said annoyed, holding his upset stomach.

"A couple of more weeks and it should start easing up." Kurama smiled softly, placing a hand beside his mate's. "And you should start showing in a matter of days."

"I should." Hiei agreed, looking down. He moved his hand and laced his fingers through the fox's. This is what he wanted. The quiet moments with just his mate and unborn child.

Kurama leaned down and kissed his mate lovingly. "I'll make you some tea and then I'll get us some breakfast. After that, we'll head back to the Capsule Corp. home."

"Hn." Hiei grunted his approval.

The fox smiled, quickly getting another kiss before moving off to complete the needed tasks. The fire demon watched his mate's every move as his hand unconsciously drifted down to lay on his lower stomach. He was thrilled to have Kurama back in his life and to have another child on the way. He just hoped nothing else would get in the way of their happiness. He knew though that wasn't possible. They were demons and there would always be something that would arise to destroy that happiness. All they could do was live for the here and now. They would face each new problem that arises together, and that was what they would always do. Because only together they would have the strength to overcome anything that got in their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? I hope you liked this chapter! At least Kurama knows and it appears that there is going to be a happy ending, at least for this story. That's what's important. Right? Just to let everyone know I have ten more stories written up for this arc and I'm working on another. As soon as this one is over, I'll start posting the next one. Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon.

By the way, if you haven't found it yet, I am writing another story. It has nothing to do with this arc, it's just another Hiei/Kurama story that has been in my head for awhile. If you want to check it out, it's title is Blast From The Future. I know, shameless promotion.


	29. News, Decisions, And Confessions

-1Thank you all that reviewed and for those who read too. I enjoy writing this and I'm glad that you all like reading it. Anyway on with this chapter.

I do not own YU YU Hakusho. They belong to who created them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 29 of 30

News, Decisions, And Confessions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons slowly made their way to the nearest portal. Which was the battlefield the fox had died on. They stopped when they wanted, just enjoying being together in the Makai wilds. It had been so long since they had been there without being on a mission for Reikai. It was actually calming to their souls to finally and truly be home where they belong though they were about to leave that world. They weren't worried about their boys. They knew the kits had a lot of people watching over them.

The demons were finally nearing the clearing where the portal was and luckily they hadn't ran into any trouble in the four day journey they had made to get there. Just when everything was looking up, a group of armed demons jumped out from behind trees and bushes, surrounding the fox and his mate. Hiei instantly recognized some of the attackers from Mukuro's army. Kurama and he got back to back, ready to battle their way out when all the demons dropped down to one knee before them, actually bowing.

"Lord Hiei." One of the males announced.

"What?!" Hiei was wide eyed as was his fox.

"Aren't you Hiei, Mukuro's heir?" The same demon spoke again, head bowed out of respect.

"I'm Hiei, but I'm not Mukuro's heir." Hiei spoke quite harshly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Junaco, captain of the outer forces of your army."

"I don't have an army." Hiei was becoming increasingly annoyed and the mood swing he was having wasn't helping any.

"Begging your pardon, my lord, you do have an army. You're Mukuro's heir, heir to a third of the Makai and lordship over that land."

"You must be mistaken." Hiei growled lightly, clenching his fists. "I gave up being Mukuro's heir over eight years ago."

"It's no mistake, it's all in her papers. You are her heir." Junaco tried again.

"I don't want the trouble." Hiei snarled angrily. He didn't know how to make it any clearer.

"Are you refusing the lordship then? If you are, then we need to find the one that killed Mukuro. That demon has to be strong and able to handle the lordship. It would only be right for this demon to take the throne since you're not. Would you know who it was that killed Mukuro?" Junaco finally looked up to the fire demon.

"The demon that killed Mukuro is…." Hiei started quickly.

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama interrupted. "Can I speak to you a moment over there." He pointed off to the side.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, following his mate to where he had indicated. The group of demons stood up and quietly waited. The fire demon turned to his lover when he was sure they were out of ear shot. "What is it you want?"

"Koi, you can't tell them Kaihei and Toushi killed Mukuro. The boys may be strong enough, but they're not ready to be lords."

"What do we do then?"

"We give them what they want….Lord Hiei does have a nice ring to it."

"But I don't want that trouble."

"What trouble? You won't have to answer to anyone and you will be able to rule like you have always wanted."

"What about you? Are you going to leave Ningenkai and your mother behind?" Hiei asked quickly. "I'll only take the lordship if you are with me and help me rule."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I belong to and with you, Koi. Our sons and I will follow you even if it means leaving my mother behind. Yet it won't be for good, I'll always be able to visit her. Besides, I have to be around to help out with my new baby." Kurama answered sounding sad, but with a approving smile on his lips.

Hiei nodded curtly and then went back over to the group of demons, his mate following close behind. "I'll take the lordship. A third of the Makai is now mine."

"My lord, shall we lead you back to your fortress?" Junaco asked, bowing once more.

"No, I'll show up there in three weeks." Hiei answered. "I do have some orders for you though."

"Yes?" Junaco asked.

"I want the biggest bed chamber completely cleaned out and then redone in black and red items. I also want a new bed, not one some other demon has slept on and I want it ready for our arrival in three weeks. Understand?"

"Our arrival?" Junaco asked, looking confused.

"Do not question me!" Hiei growled. "If you must know I was talking about my arrival with my mate Kurama." He gestured towards the fox beside him.

"K….K….Kurama? As in Youko Kurama?" Junaco was stunned, staring wide-eyed at the pair.

Kurama chuckled. "I'm Youko Kurama and Lord Hiei's mate."

A demon off to the side snorted. "Why should we believe that? He's dead and probably wouldn't mate with a crossbreed." The demon wasn't watching his tongue "Whatever……..What do we have to call you?" The demon was dead before he knew what had happened, a rose whip took off half his head.

"Hn." Hiei smirked wickedly. He loved it when his mate got angry. It showed they were actually a lot more alike then most beings believed. The fox didn't like disrespect anymore then he did. "He will be known as Lord Kurama and you will take orders from him as if they were from me."

"Yes, my lord……My Lords." Junaco did another sweeping bow, glancing to the now dead demon that had spoken. He would have to be very careful around the new lords, they all would.

"We will require another large bed chamber near ours, preferably next door or across the hall." Kurama spoke softly, betraying just how cruelly he had just killed. "Clean it out like ours, but I want it done in greens and blues and like ours I only want one bed in it."

"Yes, lord Kurama, that order will be followed as well." Junaco answered quickly. "Is there anything else you need of us?"

"No, you all are dismissed and remember you have three weeks before our arrival to get this done." Kurama responded with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Everything will be ready." Junaco assured his lords.

"It better be, I won't hear any excuses if it's not." Hiei growled a warning. Junaco only bowed one last time. He turned and led the group of demons towards the fire demon's new lands.

"Now let's go see our boys." Kurama smiled, pulling out a communicator. He quickly called Koenma and a portal was opened. The demons jumped into it and were standing in front of Capsule Corp. home in no time. The front door was thrown open, revealing two excited kits that took off running toward their parents.

"Papa! Daddy!" Toushi and Kaihei cried, running along side each other. When they were near enough, they leaped towards their fathers, hoping that they would be caught. The demons didn't fail their sons. Kurama caught Toushi and Hiei caught Kaihei, but they all ended up on the ground, laughing.

"I told you they missed us, Koi." Kurama smiled over the kit's brown head.

"So you did." Hiei couldn't stop the big smile that found it's way to his face.

"I'm glad you're okay, papa and daddy." Kaihei looked up to his parents.

"Me too!" Toushi nodded his head vigorously. "We missed you so much!"

"We missed you boys too." Kurama replied softly. "Didn't we, Koi?"

"Hn, of course we did." Hiei answered quickly. The kits just grinned up at their fathers. By now, the Saiyans had gathered around them and was smiling at the happy scene, except Vegeta. He was smirking as usual.

"I'm so glad that you two are okay." Bulma stepped forward.

"We are too." Kurama smiled, looking up to her.

"Hiei, how are you?" Bulma asked, glancing to the fire demon. "Any problems?"

"No, I'm fine and everything is proceeding normally. And yes, Kurama does know."

"You do?" Pan asked.

"Yes, I do." Kurama smiled proudly. "Now, how many of you all know?"

"All of us, including your detective team." Bra was the one to answer.

"Everyone knew before me?" Kurama turned towards his mate.

"Um…….the Saiyans found out that first morning and the team found out because of a slip up." Hiei answered nervously.

"Well, at least I know now." Kurama smiled, showing he wasn't mad that he wasn't the first to know about the pregnancy.

"This calls for a party." Bulma announced suddenly. She looked around the group at the rest of the Saiyans. "Everyone into swimsuits." The large group agreed and then hurried into the house, leaving the demon family by themselves.

"Kaihei, Toushi? We need to speak with you both for a few minutes before we join the party." Hiei said, knowing the boys were ready to run off. The boys didn't answer, but they did get up. The small family moved off into some shade far a little talk.

"We're getting a new member to our family." Kurama got things started with the direct approach.

"Who?" Toushi asked.

"Well, your father and I don't know who, but it will be here in about two and a half months." Kurama answered.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kaihei asked the question this time.

"We don't know that yet either and won't know until it gets here." Hiei replied quickly.

"Oh……where's it coming from?" Toushi was showing a great deal of curiosity about this. Which was good, considering what his parents had planned.

"From you father." Kurama smiled softly. The kits' eyes widened as they looked to the fire demon.

"Huh?" Kaihei finally managed.

"Remember when we told you boys that your father was very special, that he could have babies?" Kurama asked. When the boys nodded he continued. "Well, papa is pregnant. He's going to have a baby, you two are going to have a baby brother or sister." The fox reached over and gently patted his mate's stomach which had a little swell to it. The fire demon had begun to show on the journey back to the portal.

"We are?" Toushi lit up with a smile.

"Hn, you are." Hiei smirked.

"Really?" Kaihei grinned.

"Yes, want to feel the baby's energy?" Kurama asked, smiling brightly. Both kits just nodded enthusiastically. Hiei smirked again as he raised his cloak. The fox took Toushi's hand and laid it on his father's stomach. He then got hold of Kaihei's and guided to lay beside his brother's. "Now search for a small energy signal." He instructed, putting his hand over the top of his sons'.

A few moments passed with the kits concentrating hard. "I feel it!" Kaihei suddenly announced.

"I do too." Toushi was a second behind his brother.

"That's your brother or sister." Hiei smiled, looking down to the hands that were still on him.

"It feels like my energy." Kaihei stated, pulling his hand away.

"It will a little bit, but it will be different." Kurama explained to his son.

"How did a baby get in father's stomach?" Toushi asked, removing his hand as well. "Is it because you two kiss so much?"

"Not exactly." Hiei smirked. "It's because he put…."

"It's a talk for another time." Kurama broke in quickly, sending a disapproving glare at his lover. The kits were far to young to learn about sex and it's consequences. Hiei's smirk only got bigger while he dropped his cloak back into place and then blew a kiss towards his mate. The fox just shook his head as he looked back to his sons, his mate was much more playful when pregnant. "Shall we join the party now?"

"Yeah!" Toushi and Kaihei answered at the same time.

"Go on then." Kurama gestured towards the house.

The kits jumped up and joined hands before running towards the house, not caring if their parents followed or not. Kurama stood up and held a hand out to his mate. Hiei took the offered help and stood up, lacing their fingers together. They walked slowly towards the house. The fire demon came to a stop and turned his lover around to face him.

"I haven't said it yet and I should." Hiei spoke softly. "Thank you for saving my life." He drifted his free hand across his stomach. "Our lives."

"You really need to think Koenma. I know he had something to do with you two's survival. In all rights, you and our child should be dead." Kurama answered, sounding quite sad. "Just promise me one thing, Koi."

"What's that?"

"Never try to kill yourself again if something happens to me while our children our so small. They need one of us in their lives."

"I promise, fox." Hiei smiled slightly. "I can do this because I know we are going to be together for a long time, a demon's life time."

"Well, we're sure gonna try." Kurama replied, leaning down and gently kissing his mate. They parted, both smiling at the other. The demons continued on into the house, changed into swimsuits, and then joined the party.

Hiei grudgingly let the Saiyan women touch his stomach, feeling the tiny energy. When Toushi and Kaihei brought up the pack of kids, he put a stop to it. He wasn't some oddity on display. When one of the women came back for a second feel, Kurama had enough. He told them that 'No one else was going to touch his mate's stomach and ultimately his child'. Everyone completely backed off then.

The party continued on for some time and lunch was served. The big group ate and chit chatted about nothing in particular. The party then went back to pool side. The beings were either sunning themselves or swimming.

"Have there been any more pranks pulled?" Kurama asked the Saiyan on the lounger next to theirs. Hiei was spooned up against him and was dozing.

"No, no more pranks." Trunks answered. "Maybe the prankster got tired."

"That's possible." Kurama agreed.

"I think it's time for the prankster to come forward." Pan walked over and sat down between her mate's legs.

"I agree." Trunks brought his arms up around her and pulled her closer.

"Alright then, I'll go first." Pan smiled slyly. "I did the prank with the cars."

"You did that!?" Goten gasped, sitting down in another chair with Bra sitting down in his lap.

"My car was a wreck!" Trunks growled lowly, nipping at his wife's neck. "You'll have to pay for that."

"IT will be my pleasure, I'm sure." Pan replied brazenly. The other Saiyans pulled up chairs when they heard the confession.

"Hm, Pan pulled the car stunt." Vegeta smirked. "I pulled the pranks of the stink bombs and shaving cream bombs."

"I can't believe you did that!" Bulma yelled, remembering the big messes. "But I'm not totally innocent. I pulled the prank of the frisky training bots."

"I suspected that was you, woman." Vegeta growled out.

"That was a good one." Goten praised highly. "I pulled a prank too. I'm the one that sent the emails bouncing around the Capsule Corp. office."

"I'm so going to get you for that!" Trunks threatened angrily. "The emails are still being passed around work. I can honestly say, I didn't pull any pranks."

"Well, I pulled one." Bra smiled. "I did the fire crackers on the strings that was attached to the bedroom doors."

"That was a good one, it certainly woke everyone up." Videl laughed. "I did the original one of tying the rope to the doors so when one is opened another is slammed closed."

"That one was okay." Gohan remarked. "But I did one too. My prank was the spray water attachment on the sink."

"We did some too." Lacy spoke up from the edge of the pool.

"Which one?" Videl asked quickly.

"Well…." Lacy began with a smug smile on her young face. "We did the paint over the door that got grandpa Vegeta. We also put the stuff in the bottle that changed grandpa Gohan's hair color to blonde and then set it up so he would fall into the pool."

"That was you?" Gohan growled deeply. "I had to color my hair back to black!"

"What else did you do?" Pan asked, titling her head to the side.

"We….. um…did the salt and sugar thing." Hokori smiled, swimming up beside the girl. "We also did the eyes glued on everything."

"Toushi was in on every one and Kaihei was in on some." Zenaku climbed up on the side of the pool.

"You two were?" Kurama asked, looking quickly to his sons. Toushi and Kaihei just smiled as they continued to swim around the pool. The fox gently shook his lover. "Koi?"

"Hn?" Hiei grunted, annoyed that he had been woken up.

"Could you get our little surprises since you're faster?" Kurama asked sweetly. Hiei growled, but he did get up and blur from sight.

"Chi Chi and I even pulled a prank." Goku spoke up. "Chi Chi put the laxative in the food and I put the icy hot on the toilet seats."

"That had to have been the worst prank!" Goten snapped. "As I sat down I slipped off the toilet and ended up on the floor."

"That one was bad." Trunks agreed. "But the stealing of our favorite items and getting ransom notes for them was the best and most harmless one."

"Yeah, it was." Videl laughed.

"So, who did that one?" Bulma asked, looking around the group. Just then, Hiei reappeared, holding a closed box. He sat the box on the ground and sat back down beside his lover.

"What's that?" Gohan asked, staring at the box.

"Hn, a few surprises." Hiei smirked, opening the box.

"We got this made?" Kurama smiled, pulling an album from the box and opening it. Inside were pictures of all the different pranks and at different angels.

"Kaihei and I took most of the pictures." Hiei announced.

"I took a few as well." Kurama added. "It was an opportunity that we couldn't pass up."

"I like the album." Pan smiled. "It will remind us of your family's time here."

"That it will." Bulma smiled, taking the book the fox was handing her.

"What else is in the box?" Chi Chi asked, leaning over some to look in it.

"Your ransomed items…..Kurama and I pulled that prank." Hiei smirked, looking quite smug, very pleased with himself. Kurama was smiling, very pleased with himself too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you all think? I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review. This story will be updated again soon. One more chapter left!


	30. The Best News Possible

-1AN: I want to think all that has reviewed this story so far. Without you all, my story wouldn't exist. Well, it probably would, but I wouldn't post it. This is it folks, the last chapter of this story! I hope you like it! There is a author's note at the bottom, please read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own YU YU Hakusho. They belong to who created them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes Unite

Chapter 30 of 30

The Best News Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama continued to smile as he passed out all the kidnapped items. Vegeta got his black training shorts back. Bulma got back her pocket tool kit. Chi Chi received her good frying pan. Bra got her favorite set of clothes back. Gohan's favorite glasses were returned. Videl was smiling as she was handed her fingerless gloves. Trunks had the decency to blush when he was handed his purple g-string. Pan was blushing as well as she was handed her matching purple g-string and bra. The group was laughing loudly at their embarrassment. Goku was handed back his favorite pair of boots. Finally, Goten was passed his missing cell phone.

"Yep, that was the best prank." Trunks laughed after he sufficiently hid his g-string.

"Hn, it was all my fox's idea." Hiei smirked.

"It was." Kurama admitted proudly. "I figured we might as well get into the fun too."

"Well, we're glad that you did." Bulma smiled and then her eyes began to sparkle with an idea, making the demons quite nervous. "Can I do a sonogram on you, Hiei, so we can take a look at the baby?"

"Sonogram?" Hiei asked quickly, turning to his mate.

"A sonogram takes a picture of the baby through your stomach." Kurama answered, smiling at the prospect of it. "It would be nice if you do it."

"Will it hurt our baby?" Hiei asked suspiciously. He remembered well the thing with Kaihei. His son had almost died due to something ningen called a senzue bean.

"Not at all." Bulma answered quickly. "It won't hurt you either."

"I suppose I'll let this sonogram happen if it will make my mate happy." Hiei replied tentatively. "And Kurama is coming with me."

"Of course he is, Kurama's the father. He has a right to be present." Bulma smiled as she got up. She motioned for the demons to follow her into the house.

"Can I come?" Kaihei quickly exited the pool.

"Me too? I want to see that baby too!" Toushi hurried to follow his brother's example. The fox and Hiei looked at each other before looking back to their sons and nodding their heads in agreement to the requests.

"But you both need to dry off." Kurama added, looking at the dripping boys. "Firebug, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir." Kaihei answered before turning to his brother and wrapping his arms around him. Toushi just grinned like crazy, returning the hug. The black headed kit raised his energy and instantly dried them both off. The boys hugged a moment longer then needed before finally parting.

Hiei and Kurama only smiled secretly at each other. Thankfully no one else had noticed the extended hug so there was no unwanted questions. The kits smiled and happily followed the woman into the house. The fox and fire demon followed their sons at a more leisurely pace. Bulma was waiting inside and guided them down a long hall, coming to a stop in front of the metal door that led into the medical room. She opened it and went in, the demon family continuing to follow her.

"Hiei, do you mind if we do a thorough examine. It would be quite interesting and very enlightening, since you are a pregnant male." Bulma asked hesitantly. She knew how private the fire demon was and some of what she wanted or needed to do was very intrusive. He actually might find it offensive and she wouldn't blame him if he said no.

"How extensive?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blood tests, measurements, two different sonograms, and an examine of your birth canal."

"I'll agree to all, but the last." Hiei growled heatedly. "No one, but my fox gets near my ass."

"Hiei!!" Kurama was wide eyed, glancing to the boys.

Hiei ignored his mate as he continued. "Besides, I don't have a birth canal. I was impregnated anally, the only way that I can get pregnant, and the baby has to be cut from my stomach when the time comes."

"In any case, it would still be good if you were examined that way."

"NO! I won't have it done!"

"What if Kurama was to do it?" Bulma asked, pressing the matter.

"Hold it, I don't know what to do!" Kurama quickly replied, looking somewhat shocked.

"It's easy, I'll guide you through it." Bulma assured the redhead, picking up a cylinder type device. "You insert this into the canal and it'll take pictures from the inside. It won't hurt at all, since you're sort of used to having something put in there."

"Put that in where?" Toushi asked, eyeing the weird thing.

"I'll explain at a later date!" Kurama quickly answered the curious boy.

"I still don't know about doing that." Hiei also eyed the long device. He then looked to his fox to see if he could figure out his thoughts on the subject.

After a couple of minutes, Kurama finally broke the unsure silence. "You can handle it, Koi. It will be no different then me sliding in and she's right, you're used to it."

"I get the point, fox!" Hiei growled a warning before looking to the woman. "Fine, I'll do it, but I don't have to be happy about it and Kurama will put that thing in me."

"That's great! You can go change behind that curtain over there." Bulma pointed over near the wall. "You'll find something to put on behind there."

Hiei grumbled under his breath as he went over behind the curtain. Kurama took the kits by the hand and sat them down in chairs by the door. This was so they wouldn't see to much until they were called over. They didn't need anymore difficult questions from the boys that couldn't be answered until they were older. The fire demon came out from behind the curtain, grumbling about stupid ningen clothes and holding the back of the hospital gown closed.

"Alright, Hiei, hop up on the table." Bulma instructed, while she turned on the many machines.

Hiei did as he was told with his fox coming to stand beside him.

"Now." Bulma turned to the two demons. "How long is a demon gestation period?"

"Three months exactly." Kurama answered quickly.

"Okay, so how far are you, Hiei?" Bulma asked.

"Fourteen days." Was Hiei's short answer. He still wasn't too happy about this, even though his mate would be doing the worst part of this examine.

"I see, so every ten days is like a month for a human." Bulma said more to herself as she made the calculations.

"Yes." Hiei smirked. "I'm no where near like a ningen."

"That's okay." Bulma smiled, pulling a sheet from under the table. "Saiyan women only carry for six months." She spread the sheet over the fire demon to give him some privacy. She then picked up a measuring tape and started with that. She took the measurements for lengthwise and roundness. "I haven't measured before, but there seems to be a swell where you can feel the energy. Before we go any further, I need to know if you two want to find out the sex of the baby."

"Well, I believe we would like to be surprised." Kurama smiled, glancing to his lover. "What do you think?"

"Let it be a surprise." Hiei agreed. "Don't tell us the gender or what it may look like."

"No problem." Bulma replied quickly. She pulled the sheet down and pushed the hospital gown up, exposing the fire demon's stomach. She picked up a bottle of gel and squirted it on the expanse of skin.

"Hey, that's cold!" Hiei instantly complained. "Get it off!"

"Hiei doesn't like to be cold." Kurama added, to try to defuse the growing situation.

"The gel is cold, but it will warm up fast." Bulma assured the two demons as she picked up the transducer for the sonogram machine. She looked over to the quiet boys by the door. "You two can come over now and please turn off the light when you do."

Toushi switched off the light and then followed Kaihei over to their parents. Toushi hopped up on the side of the bed and the fox picked up Kaihei.

"Are we ready?" Bulma asked, a bright smile touching her lips. There was a round of nods from the demon family. She put the transducer into the gel and started moving it around. She continued to move it around for several minutes before another smile graced her face.

"Did you find my baby brother or sister?" Toushi asked impatiently.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Bulma said, turning the monitor towards the demons. "It doesn't look to much like a baby right now, but I'd wager by day thirty of the pregnancy it will."

"Where's it's head?" Kaihei asked.

"It's head will be right about here." Bulma pointed at the screen. As she continued, she pointed again. "This should be it's arms and here should be it's legs."

"Is it a boy or girl, Bulma?" Toushi asked, wrinkling his nose at the black and white screen. The supposed baby just looked like a blob to him.

"I can't tell that yet, besides your parents want it to be a surprise."

"Oh." Kaihei mumbled.

"Can you tell me how a baby got in father's stomach?" Toushi asked, thinking he was being smart.

"Yeah, papa and daddy won't tell us." Kaihei added hastily, looking to the Saiyan woman for answers.

"That's a talk reserved for your parents." Bulma laughed softly.

"Hn." Toushi grunted, looking very annoyed. This caused the rest of his family to laugh.

"Your father and I will tell you where babies come from when you're older, Toushi. We promise." Kurama smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"What about me?" Kaihei asked, offering a pout.

"When you're older as well." Hiei smirked. "But we'll have to have a slightly different talk with you."

"Why does his talk have to be different?" Bulma asked, picking up on that remark.

"Kaihei is like Hiei." Kurama smiled. "He's forbidden."

"OH!" Bulma saw the child in a new light and realized just why the fox and fire demon was so very protective of him. She also began to grasp just what the demons may be up to with their two sons. She wasn't sure though and definitely wasn't going to voice her opinion on the matter. It was none of her business what Hiei and Kurama had planned for their sons' future. She cleared her throat and sat her mind back on the task at hand. "Would you all like to hear the heartbeat?"

"I'd like that!" Kurama smiled.

"Hn, me too." Hiei nodded slightly. Bulma turned up the volume on the monitor and a little demon heartbeat filled the room.

"Wow!" Kaihei was all smiles.

"Is that the baby?" Toushi asked, grinning like crazy.

"Yes." Kurama couldn't keep the smile from his face. He was just too happy. "That's your baby brother or sister."

"Neat!" Toushi reached out and laid a hand on his father's stomach. The group looked surprised when the heartbeat sped up some.

"Let me get an energy level." Bulma picked up another device and put it in the gel. "That's interesting." She said after a few moments of silence.

"What is?" Hiei asked.

"The baby's energy is sitting at ten thousand, though I don't know how to convert it to demon terms." Bulma answered, pulling the device away and wiping it off.

"That's about a c-class demon." Hiei supplied to the women.

"I see." Bulma said as she wiped the gel off the fire demon. "Now for the rest of the examine. You two might want the boys to leave the room for this part."

"I do." Kurama sat Kaihei on his feet and then helped Toushi off the bed. "You kits go play, we'll be out in awhile."

"Okay." The boys answered together. They slowly left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Now, Hiei, move your hips to the end of the bed, bend your legs into the air, and place your feet in these." Bulma said, pulling stirrups into place. She turned around and began to spread lubricant on the cylinder transducer that was going to be used.

The fire demon made a face as he done what was instructed of him, keeping the sheet covering him and his legs together. Kurama just chuckled, moving down to the end of the bed and then taking the device that was held out to him.

Bulma went up to the head of the bed to give Hiei some dignity in a undignified position. "Gently insert the transducer."

Kurama lifted the sheet so he could see what he was doing, but his mate held his legs tightly closed. "Come on, Koi, open your legs. It's nothing that I haven't seen before." He smirked teasingly, causing the woman to giggle.

"That may be true, but this is damn embarrassing." Hiei growled, opening his legs to his mate. The fox spread the fire demon's butt cheeks apart and touched the device to the small entrance. He then quickly looked up to the Saiyan woman.

"Shouldn't he be prepared first?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

"It's up to you both." Bulma answered. "The rod is about the size of a normal human's erect penis, maybe a little smaller."

"Hn, I should be fine then." Hiei smirked, winking at his lover. "My fox is far from a normal size ningen."

"Hiei!!" Kurama was blushing big time.

"It's quite alright!" Bulma was laughing. "How can I say this?…..I'll just say it. Saiyans have large penises too. A condom usually breaks on them, especially if they go super. They have what I call super seed. I even had to come up with a new birth control pill after myself and Chi Chi got pregnant when we were on the regular pill. I guess you can say a Saiyan's mate is very satisfied and I'd venture to say so is a demon's mate. "

By the time she was done speaking, both demons were staring wide eyed at her for her remarks. They didn't expect that from her; Pan maybe, but not her. Kurama cleared his throat before speaking. "Shall we get on with it?"

"By all means." Bulma smiled, very proud of herself. "Just slid it in very slow and, Hiei, you have to relax."

"I know that." Hiei growled as the bizarre device entered him. He knew right off, that he didn't like the feel of it. It was smaller then his fox's penis and the real thing felt so much better. The device was very cold and way to hard. It didn't even feel like any of their toys they liked to use when they got into a kinky mood.

"It's in." Kurama announced. Well, it was in as far as he wanted or dared to put it.

"Good." Bulma walked down the table, pulling the sheet down as she went. She wanted the fire demon to keep as much pride as possible. "Keep your hand on the transducer, Kurama, and move it when I tell you." She sat down in a chair in front of the monitor and keyboard. It was then she started pushing buttons and it wasn't long before a black and white picture appeared on the screen. "Okay, Kurama, slid the device in some."

Kurama didn't answer, he only did what was asked of him. Hiei moaned deeply though, fisting his hands into the sheet.

"What happened? Did it hurt?" Bulma asked quickly.

"It's nothing!" Hiei ground out through clenched teeth.

"There has to be something wrong!" Bulma insisted.

"It really is okay, Bulma." Kurama smirked slyly. "I believe I hit his prostate with the device."

"You did you damn pervert!" Hiei hissed, but it ended in another moan when his mate moved the rod again. "Now stop! This is embarrassing enough and that thing isn't one of our toys from home!"

"Oh my!" Bulma was now the one shocked, covering her mouth. "When we're done, you two can have the room if you need it." She offered quietly.

"Hn, we just may need it!" Hiei spoke harshly, making sure the sheet covered his building erection. "Can you two just get on with it or I'm putting an end to this?!"

"Alright." Bulma laughed, turning back to the keyboard and hitting more buttons. "This is definitely unexpected!"

"What is it?" Hiei asked quickly.

"Can you move the rod a little to the right?" Bulma asked, a small smile on her face. Kurama again did what was asked of him. The woman was now grinning from ear to ear. "Just what I suspected all along!"

"What is it?!" Kurama echoed his mate's earlier question.

"What do you see?" Bulma asked, pointing to the screen.

Hiei looked as best he could and Kurama moved some so he could see better. The Saiyan woman pointed to one part of the screen and then another. What she pointed out made a big smile appear on the fox's face.

Kurama exclaimed proudly, turning to look at his mate. "Twins! We're having twins, Koi!"

"Hn, just what I need double middle of the night feedings." Hiei growled, but there was a proud smile on his face too as he looked at the black and white screen.

"They are fraternal because they have separate placental sacs." Bulma said, looking back to the screen. "Would you two like to have pictures?"

"I would." Kurama answered quickly.

"Me too." Hiei nodded.

"Alright." Bulma pressed one button three times. "You can take the transducer out now, Kurama."

"Finally!" Hiei smirked as the device was pulled out of him.

Bulma took it from the fox and wrapped a towel around it to be cleaned later. She then stood up and smiled. "That's about it, except for the blood tests." She walked over to a metal cabinet and opened it. By the time she returned to the bed, the demons were sharing a kiss over the happy news. "Can I get the blood?" She asked, really hating to break up the little moment.

The demons slowly parted, smiles on their kiss swollen lips.

Bulma easily found a good vein and stuck the needle in, withdrawing some blood. "There you go, you can get dressed now."

"Hn." Hiei shot off the table and over behind the curtain, continuing to hold the gown closed. Meanwhile, Bulma printed out the three pictures of the twins. One for each demon and one for herself to check the progress of the baby on future examines. That is if she could talk the demons into it. She then ran the blood through the computer and awaited the results. Hiei came out fully dressed and walked over to stand beside his mate.

"Earlier you said something about middle of the night feedings. Don't you two take turns?" Bulma asked, trying to pass the time.

"We can't." Hiei answered simply.

"Why?" Bulma asked, pressing for answers.

"Because, Hiei has to feed the baby." Kurama answered, looking like he was hiding something.

"But…….." Bulma trailed off and then her eyes shown with understanding. "You actually nurse the baby, Hiei?"

"Yes." Hiei answered, a light blush appeared across his nose and cheeks.

"That's certainly different!" Bulma said as she picked up the paper the computer printed out. She looked the paper over and found many items she didn't recognize, but there was some she did and one stood out above all the rest. "It seems you have a very high estrogen level. That would explain why you produce milk for your child. Do you only nurse a few days before you dry up, Hiei?"

"Actually, no, I produce an ample supply of milk. I nursed Kaihei until he was three years old, it was then that I finally dried up."

"That's extended nursing!" Bulma was in slight shock. She never would have thought the fire demon to have enough tolerance for that. Most women don't even have the tolerance to indulge the baby for that long, she sure didn't and neither did the other women of her family. "How did he wean?"

"He weaned on his own when he was ready." Kurama answered, shrugging.

"Well, you two certainly have your child's best interest as your number one priority. So few people actually do that anymore." Bulma turned off and put her machines away. "I do have a request if you see fit to fill it."

"What is that?" Kurama asked, slipping an arm around his fire demon. Normally, Hiei wouldn't allow such a public display, but he let his happy mate have his way.

"Can I see Hiei through his pregnancy and deliver the twins." Bulma asked, finally turning back to the demons.

"Hn, I don't care." Hiei was the one that spoke. "But I had no doctor before."

"That's right, we just hoped the baby came out like it should." Kurama added his thoughts. "I suppose it couldn't hurt for you to monitor the progress of our twins, Bulma."

"That's great, thank you! Now that I'm your doctor, I would like to do an examination every week since the babies will be growing so fast. Botan could bring me to your home or she could bring you here. How does that sound to the both of you?"

"I don't care either way as long as Kurama uses that probe thing on me if it has to be used again." Hiei quickly put in.

"Not a problem." Bulma held out a hand to seal the deal. The fire demon tentatively shook the woman's hand and then the fox shook it too. Bulma couldn't stop smiling. "Now, I suggest we get back to the party, we're missing all the fun." She turned and walked out of the room.

"You certainly did it this time, fox." Hiei turned and put his arms around his mate. "You just had to make me pregnant with twins."

"Hmmm……I suppose I did, but I'm not regretting it. Maybe I'll get the baby girl that I want this time." Kurama returned his lover's hold.

"Maybe you will." Hiei tilted his head back in offering. Kurama only smiled in return as he leaned down and claimed the fire demon's lips with his. They kissed for a few moments, sharing their happiness of the baby news. They parted slowly, smiles touching both their lips, and then walked from the medical room.

They stopped in the hallway, Hiei gave Kurama back his cherished rings and necklace. After they shared another kiss, they went out into the yard and found the party in full swing. Come to find out, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma had arrived with their women and children in tow.

Koenma explained that he was in a lot of trouble with his father. Even though he had started to sign his name to one of the babies death papers, he didn't finish it. He had snatched up the papers and began portal hoping, so no one could force him to sign the papers. He only returned when he was sure it was safe, that Hiei and the babies would live. In other words, only when his father had no choice in the matter, that he had to let them live.

Kurama and Hiei gave the Saiyan women purple hiruseki stone necklaces as thank you gifts, all the female children got one as well. All the male Saiyans, men and boys, got a loose black hiruseki stone to do with it what they wanted. The party went on late into the night before it finally broke up. The next morning found the demon family packed and ready to go back to their home. Botan arrived with a special thank you letter from King Yemma, even though he was still mad, and Koenma.

"We're going to miss you guys around here." Pan stepped forward and hugged the fox, despite the growl coming from the fire demon.

"Yeah, come back whenever you want." Bra had to hug the soft spoken fox too.

"Yes, please do. Hiei, Kurama, and your family have an open invitation." Bulma said as she knelt down and hugged the kits. Videl and Chi Chi moved in and hugged the redhead too, offering him and Hiei good luck for the baby. The demons only accepted the wishes for they had yet to tell anyone that they were expecting twins. The Saiyan men shook Hiei's and Kurama's hands, slapping them on the back. With one final farewell, the demon family jumped through the portal with Botan leading the way.

The traveling group landed in front of the large house with a long driveway. The kits ran off, carrying their bags, straight for their rooms. Botan bid her friends goodbye and that she would visit soon before jumping through another portal. Kurama turned Hiei towards him and caught him in a lingering kiss.

"We're finally home, Koi." Kurama smiled gently.

"Yes, and I'm happy to be here." Hiei commented.

"Then let's go in." Kurama swept the fire demon up into his arms. Hiei didn't complain, he just settled in for the ride into their home.

Home……they could finally get on with their lives once again. They hoped nothing else would come up for awhile, though they did have a couple of things to look forward too. Two little babies would be joining their family in only a couple of months and they would be moving to the Makai in a couple of weeks. Kurama had got what he wanted, the fire demon and a loving family.

Hiei also finally got what he wanted, power and lordship, though he was happy to have the added additions of a legendary mate, strong sons, and the coming twins. Though he might not be present to see it, he knew that his blood would be running in the veins of future lords in the hundreds of years to come. Hiei was no longer forbidden, he was a lord of the Makai now and he was going to create the most illustrious legacy that the Makai had ever seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there it is, the last chapter of this story. I hoped all the readers liked the ride, I know that I liked it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Even if you have never reviewed before, I still would love to hear from you. By the way, don't think I'm leaving it like that. Please check out the next story of this arc, the title is OH BABY!. It is posted now so go over and get caught up in the next adventure of Hiei, Kurama, and their growing family. I hope to see everyone there.


End file.
